Moonlight Butler and Midnight Secretary
by Emil C
Summary: My life was simple before I met you. Yet, I cannot imagine my life a different way since I became your humble servant... I just thought I would find a new source of money. A new job, you know? But now, I wouldn't give anything else in the world but stay with you... Even when we can't live together in this world... This is our curse and our blessing...
1. Finding a Job

**Ok guys, this is my latest story and I really hope you'll like it. This is officially my first story for Fairy Tail, yet I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters mentioned in this story. Hiro Mashima owns it everything, except my ideas and story line… Copyright is mine, so no plagiarism!**

**Also, I would like to thank Joy-chan and ZeroCeref for cheering me up in this crazy idea! I have to say this is going to be a scary comedy-drama with serious undertones here and there... So, if you were looking for something a little more light-hearted, I apologize.**

**The reason is that I don't think supernatural creatures should be turned into a parody of a dysfunctional teenagers' love story like it has been the norm on our generation. It makes me sad since it was the origins of these terrifying monsters that first gave them that sparkle for which we now know of them.**

**So, I promise dysfunctional _normal (_let's face it what is normal, in our times?) teenagers and supernatural monsters that will keep you all night long fretting for your life… Or you'll say: "Cool! I wanna be a ninetailed fox!" (And no reference to Naruto! I mean the original fables about a real ninetailed fox!)**

**Tenbrae: Master, I think that was more than enough for an opening…**

**Emil C.: You think so, Tenebrae?**

**Happy: Emil! Why can't I talk?**

**Emil C.: Realism? You're a cat! Ergo, can't talk! And can't fly!**

**Happy: Waaaaah! –starts crying-**

**Tenebrae: Good grief….**

**Emil C.: Well, I hope you enjoy it! Bye!**

* * *

**Moonlight Butler and Midnight Secretary**

**Chapter 1**

"_A family is a place where minds come in contact with one another." Buddha_

* * *

"But, brother…." The blonde girl in front of the long wooden desk whimpered towards the man seating on the leather chair.

"I said no, Lucy!" The man scolded the girl turning his back to her with the chair. "Now, please leave me." The man said.

"Fine!" The girl growled. "Last time I try to help you and tell you about it before hand…" The girl pouted as she turned her back and left the dark room, "the next time I'll just do it without your consent!" The girl muttered under her breath as a devious smile formed on her lips.

"I heard that!" A distant voice echoed through the walls of the long hallway.

"Damn stupid, supernatural hearing abilities…" Lucy groaned a she stomped her feet on the marble floor making a loud noise with them.

"That girl will seriously get hurt one of this days." The man sighed taking out a number out of his back pocket. "Meredy…" The man called out through the phone.

"Yes, Master?" A soft voice answered from the other side of the line. "Do you need something, Mr. Fernandez?"

* * *

The heavy panting of a man carrying a girl on his arms could be heard as the two lonely figures cross around the steep forest with the moon as their only companinon. The ominous noise of a feral beast echoed from every shadow as the man's legs started to lag down and his whole frame wobbled.

"I can't take it any more…" The man cried out loud as the pain of his injured neck took the best of him and placed the child he was carrying beside him.

"Lily, I'm scared!" The girl silently whimpered over the man's shoulder hiding her trembling head under her bunny hat.

"_And yet, for this girl I MUST GO ON!" _The man's determination reassured as he picks up his pace decided not to be done in such a forgotten place.

* * *

"Yes, who is this?" An unknown female voice answered the phone.

"Mira-chan? It's me, Lucy!" The blonde girl giggled turning her head from side to side making sure the door and windows in her dorm were tightly closed.

"Lucy, how have you been these days?" The woman courteously answered. "Anything new you want to tell me?" The lady inquired with very much indiscretion.

"Fine, Mira…" The girl crooked her eyes trying to make out what her friend's intentions for her.

"_What possessed me again to call such a gossiper?"_ Lucy mentally slapped herself on the head.

* * *

"Meredy, do me the favor of putting up an add at Lucy's college, please…" The man ordered the girl on the phone as he took a sip of his drink.

"What would you want it to say, Master?" The girl politely asked taking notes of her Master's explicit request.

* * *

"Enough about me, Mira!" Lucy exasperatedly yelled to his friend who had being prying on her love life for over an hour.

"But Lucy, a girl as cute as you should have a boyfriend by now…" The girl laughed obviously enjoying making her friend miserable.

"Anyhow, the reason I called you is because my brother is looking for a personal secretary," Lucy bite her lip as she lied, "and he really needs someone to help him…"

"Oh, but Lucy, I already have a job…" The girl quickly answered. "Besides knowing your brother's reputation, no woman is safe around him." The girl said nonchalantly.

"I know that," Lucy faked despair on her tone, "it's just that I thought you might know somebody who might want the job…"

"Mōshiwakegozaimasen ga, watashi wa tasukeru koto wa dekimasen" Mira sighed dismissively ready to hang up the phone.

"Wait! I'll do it!" A voice interrupted the line.

"Erza!" Mirajane gasped. "Have you being listening to our conversation all this time?"

"Please excuse my indiscretion," the woman begged, "it's just that when you picked up the phone to answer it I thought it was meant for me…"

"But Erza, you don't know that guy as well as I do!" Lucy silently growled as somehow she had been forgotten on the line.

"I don't care in the least; my priority right now is to support my family." The woman flatly stated before Mira hung the phone.

"Hello, Erza Scarlet speaking, and who do I have the pleasure to speak with?" The woman asked with amiable politeness.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Fernandez, pleased to meet you…" The blonde teen silently restrained her laughter as she thanked her lucky stars for finding someone so fast.

* * *

"Coco," the man whispered to the girl as they both remained hidden under the protection of some bushes, "I think this is it for me, little girl…" The man hoarsely coughed as the bleeding of his fresh wound opened again leaking out blood completely immobilizing him on his current stiff position.

"No!" The girl sniffed. "You promised me we would make it," the girl swallowed all her fear, "you promised we would find a world full of laughter…" The distant howl of the beast approached ever so fast. The girl's hands tensed as she whipped her head back to the road in front scared of living a life by herself.

"You will find that place, I promise and I will always be with you here…" The man mumbled as he touched the girl's heart with his hand. "Don't you ever let them take this from you, Coco." The man finally told the girl as his hand felt flatly on the mossy grass and his onyx shiny eyes paled into cold coal stones and all life left his body.

The small child's body tensed as she stood up, her frame swiftly moving around the forest up ahead. Her mission, as clear as Lily's determined eyes before life left his body; to live on for her brother, for her mother for everyone who gave up their lives to keep her alive for this long.

"Lily!" The girl yelled as she ran thru the bushes and trees in the hope of finding someone's assistance. "I will always remember you…" The girl blurted out leaving behind the lifeless body of his friend, mentor…father.

* * *

"How much?" The woman asked with eagerness.

"Hmmmmm…" Lucy thought making up some numbers in her head. "One hundred fifty thousand jewels per week….?" The blonde girl frightfully stated, hoping not to have given her possible new employee a ridiculously small amount of money.

"Is…Is this for real?" The woman almost jumped from her seat laughing hysterically on the phone leaving Lucy almost deft in the spot.

"Please, forgive me!" The blonde girl jolted. "If you want more I can double that! But I beg of you, we really need of your services!" The youngest heir to the Fernandez implored the woman over the phone.

"I guess this is your first time hiring someone, ne Lucy?" Erza sympathetically answered with much candor.

"How do you know?" The girl's white cheeks suddenly bristled red in embarrassment as to be caught.

"Well for starters," the woman began in an overconfident tone of voice, "you don't sound very sure of yourself." A single laugh escaped the woman's lips. "And secondly, you threw at me a ridiculously…"

"I said I can double it!" The lady hastily declared, interrupting Erza's speech.

"Ridiculously large amount of money…!" The woman uttered emphasizing the word _large_ for the latter to hear.

"Oh…"The blonde girl shamefully muttered not knowing what to say after making such an absurd display out of herself on the phone.

* * *

"Almost there," Coco's bare feet cracked on the ground leaving behind a track of blood after hours of running nonstop, "I will make it Lily!" The girl declared noticing a railroad track just a couple of meters away from her current position.

"There's no escape…" A grotesque inhuman voice growled as a huge shadow jumped over her back stopping her from going any further.

"No!" She said fighting back the monster whose sharp fangs pierced right through her upper arm. "You won't take me!" The child yelled kicking the beast right in the nose leaving it momentarily paralyzed by the hit. Coco used the moment the monster howled and took a step back and ran to the trails yelling at the conductor with the hope of being saved.

The distant sound of a train called as the tracks came closer than ever, the light from the train was so overwhelming that the girl finally was able to let her tears role freely as she noticed the conductor stop and with a kind smiled and a worry look on his face took hold of the child and brought her into the train.

"_Arigatō, Lily…" _The girl grimly smiled her consciousness drifting away as she laid in a placid state of joy and left that forsaken place alone. "_Good—bye Louen…"_

* * *

"So when can I meet my new boss?" The woman gently queried her possible new employer.

"_Who am I kidding; she already has me in her pocket."_ The woman truthfully acknowledged to herself as she felt a huge wait lifted of her shoulders now that she would have a stable job.

"Today would be great!" The girl almost jumped out of her seat filled with gratitude to a complete stranger.

"Kyaaah! Jellal-sama!" A very unpleasant groan was heard throughout the whole mansion.

"What was that?" Erza abruptly asked filled with alarm to the unknown voices heard at the other end.

"That is…" Lucy shamefully admitted. "That is your new boss taking his 'afternoon lunch' with another woman…" Lucy finalized already expecting Erza to back from the job offer.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, then?" The woman suggested nonchalantly, more to Lucy's relief. "It seems Fernandez-sama is a 'little busy' at the moment for me to meet…" The woman finally chuckled lightening the mood after that distressing revelation.

"Ok, but please, don't fail me Erza-san." Lucy begged her tone showing her great need and despair for somebody's support in the matter.

"I promise, Lucy…" The woman assured the worrying girl that she would do her best and wouldn't fail at it before hanging up the phone.

"Ahhhhh!"Lucy giddily jumped to her bed in delight as she made way for a well-earned night of sleep. "A job well done…" The girl softly muttered as she felt asleep.

"Oh! Jellal-sama! I… I can't…!" Or maybe not…

"Oi! You two! Knock it off!" The blonde girl scolded the two noisy inhabitants as she wildly throbbed her head to the wall.

"Sorry, I can't hear you sis!" His brother's deep growls in ecstasy reached Lucy's room.

"Damn half-witted gigolo brother do I have!" The girl sighed pulling her hair back in defeat.

"Hey! At least I have a girlfriend! Or two at that…" The man haughtily retorted.

"Oh, now you can hear me, huh?" She indignantly screamed.

* * *

"And this concludes today's Quantum Physics III Advanced lesson in electronegativity and proton subdivision class…" Professor Gildarts Clive said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date in two hours with this chick and we're meeting here, so piss off!" The professor demanded gaining weird looks from all his students.

"I mean, now!" He yelled as he opened up the room's door and kicked out of the classroom one of the boys siting on the front row. "The next one won't be as lucky, as you shall be thrown from the window..." The man stated nonchalantly as he opened his window. "And let me remind you," the man glared at everyone and each of them with a devious smile, "it is a good three story building…"

"Got the idea?" Everyone nodded vehemently with their heads making a run for the door.

"Not you, Mr. Fullbuster…" The young lad currently hiding behind one of the stools gulped. "Come here and be quick about it." The man stomped his feet impatiently.

"Aye!" The boy nodded as he fixed his glasses and walked towards his teacher's desk tripping with one of the steps. "Oh, damn it!" He quietly growled noticing he ripped one of his sleeves when he felt. All around him he could do nothing but sigh at other students' amusement in watching him crawl on the floor as they left the room.

"Another wonderful day in the Fullbuster's life, I presume?" Gildarts sarcastically asked the lad turning to the other teens lifting an eyebrow. "Here, watch this!" The professor mischievously winked at him as he helped him stand back up.

"Congratulations all of you," the man released a vengeful smirk at the frightened students, "tomorrow we'll have a test, better study now! And tell all the others that have already left to get ready for tomorrow…"

"Except you, Fullbuster!" The teacher padded Gray's back. "You're the only one in all my classes with an 'A' average, so there's no need for you to take this test…"

"_Great, now I'm really going to get it after school…"_ Gray thought for himself to hear.

"So tell me Gray, how're things back home?" Gildarts inquired reclining his head on his chair and drinking out of his cup of coffee….Or is it alcohol?

"Clive-sensei, I don't think it's allowed to ingest any type of drug or alcohol in school grounds, sir…" The boy stuttered fearing another arbitrary display from his _favorite teacher_?

"Oh, please!" He shook his hand in disregard to the latter's comment. "Look, my daughter is doing it right now!" He smirked pointing at Cana Verona from his window; Cana a junior in Magnolia's most prestigious University Fairy Tail and Clive-sensei's only daughter.

"Cana-chan, win the bet!" Gildarts cheered the drunken lady having a one-o-one battle with the only proprietor and University Director… Makarov Dreyar.

"I…see…" He muttered not very surprised to see his friend taking on a drinking contest, but doing so with an old man who happens to be your Principal. And worst, that he accepted…

"But enough about the Principal's drinking problems…" The professor muttered under his breath taking back his seat on his desk.

"_The Principal's? Not your daughter's?" _Gray could only let a single drop of sweat roll freely over his forehead.

"You know I know your mother, Ur…" The latter continued bringing the black haired sophomore back from his thoughts.

"Yes, sir." Gray smiled at his teacher. "She always told us you were good friends when you were younger…"

"Friends?" The man jolted from his seat spiting his drink in the process. "No my child, we were lovers…" The boy gasped at the sudden revelation but remained stoic in front of his teacher.

"Sir…" Gray harshly coughed trying to regain his professor's attention.

"We were like horny bunnies in Spring…!" His eyes gleamed with an eerie light; Gray could only guess what his teacher was remembering…

"Sir!" Gray raised his voice a little more.

"And boy did we enjoyed those 'piña coladas' in Hargeon City" The man mused himself. "If you know what I mean…" The older man nudged Gray on his ribs.

"Sir!" Gray finally shouted out. "Could you please go to the point?" Said he, regaining once again his regal posture.

"My point?" The man repeated rubbing his chin with his free hand. "Oh, yeah! I need you to help me with one of my most troublesome students in the remedial class…"

"It's called 'skill classes', Gildarts-sensei!" A boy who was now seating in one of the front row stools blurted out with a scoff.

"Yo, Natsu care to join us?" Gildarts raised an eyebrow at the apathy displayed at the newly arrived teen.

"Make me!" The guy defiantly smirked at the professor obviously taunting him into a fight.

"My pleasure, you brat!" The Physics professor ungraciously answered as he immediately threw his cup brimming full to Natsu's face with such force that broke the cup in half.

"Gah!" The boy yelled as the drink burned his face. "It burns! It's freaking hot!" The salmon haired teen rolled on the floor in excruciating pain.

"Told you it was coffee!" Gildarts laughed his heart out enjoying every moment he could watch the other boy screaming for help.

"Shouldn't we call for help, Clive-sensei?" Gray's worried eyes seemed to make the trick as Gildarts moved to the bathroom and filled up a bucket with water.

"Gildarts," the man said as he threw the cold water over Natsu's head, "just Gildarts, OK?" He smiled at both kids in front.

"Gray, meet Natsu Dragneel…" Gildarts motioned with his hand. "A fine lad, but a terrible student and an even worst sense of respect towards others…"

"Natsu, this is Gray Fullbuster, my best pupil a top notch student and your new tutor…" Both guys just blinked and stared at each other's faces in complete astonishment.

"_Well, aside from that pink hair he seems to look quite nice, right?"_ Gray nervously tried to reassure himself as he noticed the very disturbing smile the latter was giving at him.

"Hi! I'm Natsu!" The teen greeted taking Gray's hand and violently shook it. "So your mother slept with the old man there, huh?"

"_What did he just said?"_ Gray just glared at the kid in front with pity and annoyance.

"She must have been really drunk or a complete slut to sleep with him!" The boy pointed at Gray with his index finger laughing at the other.

"_Oh, hell no!"_ Gray's eyes burst in flames as he lashed out to Natsu's groin.

"You freaking, pussy!" Natsu squirmed as he dropped in a ball. "Kicking someone's balls is a cheap trick!" Natsu kept swearing as he tried to bring himself up and pay back Gray's attack.

"Whatever…" Gray retorted, swiftly taking one of Natsu's arms over his shoulder and seating him in one of the pews.

"What?" The salmon haired teen eyed suspiciously at the raven haired lad. "You're not going to answer my insults?" The boy reluctantly allowed Gray help him carry him to the closest seat.

"No." Gray coldly answered not even dignifying Natsu with a second look.

"But why?" He childishly pouted almost expecting a good fight with the 'class nerd'.

"What's the point of fighting?" Gray venomously hissed raising an arrogant eyebrow at Natsu as he fixed his tie and turned to write something in a piece of paper.

"For fun?" Natsu answered prying into Gray's endeavors before the valedictorian turned to give the paper on his hands.

"No thank you, Mr. Dragneel." Gray's polite words painful thrust into Natsu's ears. "If you were kind enough, meet me after school over in the school's library on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"Good day, Mr. Dragneel." He finally bowed and turned his body and walk towards the door.

"Wait! What's with the numbers and this paper?" Natsu demanded putting the paper on his pocket.

"Phone number…" He absently answered shutting the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Natsu rolled his eyes acting up as if he hadn't been affected at all by the brunet teen's frigid attitude. But Gray's lack of fighting spirit was something Natsu was never before acquainted with and it truly hurt him more than an actual brawl. Of course, he would never admit it out loud…

"His mother has cancer and will soon die…" Gildarts responded humming a song as he changed his tie and suit for a fresh deep blue t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"Huh?" Natsu's head snapped back as he turned to hear what he just told him.

"You just called my bud's dying mother a slut, you imbecile!" A guy with spiky blond hair and tinted blue glasses threw a devastating blow to Natsu's solar plexus before the other could even react.

"_Definitely not my day…"_ Natsu thought as he passed away.

* * *

"Are you sure you're Ok, bro?" The blond guy beside Gray inquired concerned of his friend's mental state.

"I would be more worried about him than me, you know?" Gray stiffened a laugh turning his head to find his friend adjusting his glasses. "After all, those psychotic fans of yours saw you hitting him and now he's been 'marked' by the coreback of the football team as a 'national threat'!" Gray mockingly laughed.

"That's how you pay your best buddy for sticking up for you?" The school jock pulled Gray from his neck messing up his neck with his knuckles. "Besides you forgot to say how cool and attractive I, Loke Celeste am…"

"Besides your obvious humility?" Gray smirked as Loke tightened his grip. "Hey! Stop it!" Gray growled escaping from his friend's grasp.

"We're already late for the book club we don't want to get late to our first meeting!" Gray ran towards the east building of the University crossing the main school grounds towards the University Library.

"Oh yeah!" Loke perked up almost instantly. "I can't wait to meet the club's president!" The gallant coreback leaned closer to his friend's ear. "They say she's a keeper, too bad his brother never leaves her alone…"

"And you think you can get her?" The class geek questioned his friend as he opened the door to the faculty's library.

"Dude, if I can't have my way with her, nobody can!" The overconfident teen avowed taking a serious stance. "So I'll do it and I will succeed for all the guys out there!" Loke cunningly smirked already planning his first move in his mind while fixing his green polo shirt one last time.

"Oh, our hero!" Gray sarcastically cooed swinging his hands overdramatically.

"Shut it!" The latter chuckled making his way to a seat in a table meant for the club's meetings.

"What about Lisanna?" Gray sighed taking a seat beside his best friend with a stoic expression on his face.

"Who?" Loke innocently asked placing a finger on his mouth. "I don't know who you're talking about." He swore faking ignorance in front of his skeptic friend.

"Your girlfriend?" Gray stated with much annoyance. "White hair, 5.6 feet tall, blue eyes? Ring a bell smart guy?" Gray nudged Loke's ribs.

"So what?" Loke raised his arms in exasperation. "Whatever Lisanna doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"Whatever you say," the brunet teen retorted dismissively taking out his notebook, "what do you think of taking a job with me after school?" The Gray eagerly mentioned to his friend trying to change the subject of discussion.

"Sorry man, football practices after classes every day!" He heavily groaned rubbing his arm with his hand. "My poor body won't take it anymore, I'm beat after all that work-out session to get a job…"

"Yet," his friend started, "you found time to join this club and flirt with the freshman girls, don't you?" Gray sourly spouted, clearly disappointed at his friends answer and his friend's clear lack of morals.

"Don't be like that Gray!" Loke stared at the adamant frame of an indignant Gray. "I can cheer you on, though…" Loke mumbled getting out of clever ways to avoid his friend's annoyed glare.

"It's ok; just try not to get caught…" Gray finally stated.

"Hello!" A cheerful blue haired girl smiled at the pair of guys approaching to them. "My name is Levy, Levy McGarden." She placed her books on the chair beside them. "I'm one of the eldest members of this club, but I've never seen any of you two guys before."

"My sweet beloved, McGarden…" The jock purred closely towards the blue haired girl. "If I had known a ravishing lady as yourself was part of this fabulous club I wouldn't think it twice to become a member…" Loke took no time to overwhelm the girl with his alluring voice.

"I..I…" The girl stuttered losing control of her legs as all the blood of his body flowed to her face.

"Good afternoon, McGarden-san." Gray bowed towards Levy. "My name is Fullbuster, Gray Fullbuster." He gritted the girl helping her come back to her senses.

"And me," the confident teen smoothly took the girl's hand and helped her to the seat, "I am your humble slave, Loke…"

* * *

"Is she awake?" A girl wearing a dim pink shirt and beach shorts asked a distressed doctor.

"Sorry miss, but she hasn't regain conscience yet," the man sighed trying to turn the girl away from him, "and even if she was awake, I wouldn't let her talk to you until she was fully recovered…"

"Oh, c'mon!" The girl seductively moaned. "This is for my school news, besides I don't think it would harm if I just took an intsy-tiny moment of her time to take a couple of questions!" The girl's eyes dilated and tried using her charm in the doctor.

"Lisanna, how many times have I told you this," the doctor scratched the back of his head, "I can't let you through…"

"Please…?" The girl sniffed as a single tear rolled from her face.

"No." The man glared at her ushering her out of the room.

"Fine!" She yelled annoyed. "At least tell me the girl's name…" "Good Lord, you're obnoxious…" The man took a paper out of his files. "Ok, here." The man gave the paper to the white-haired news reporter. "Her name's Coco and she was found to be full of cuts and bites in her legs and arms…" The girl just blinked as she took a look at the pictures the man was showing her.

"Not only that," the man's voice deeper and grimmer than before, "but the level of dehydration and starvation left her to her very bones." The man pointed at her foot. "And here, you can see the coagulated blood on her heels that shows days of running none stop…"

"Was she running from something?" The girl examined the file contents with full attention.

"Who knows…" The man obviously disturbed turned to look at the girl. "But whatever she encountered in that place should never be experienced by anyone else."

"Yeah…" The girl muttered.

* * *

"So you're the famous No. 2!" The girl chimed excitedly swinging his hand.

"No.2?" The brunet blinked confusedly towards his friend.

"You don't know?" Levy quizzically smiled, gaining odd looks from the other two. "Well, it doesn't matter; just remember that I was No. 2 before you!"

"Do you mean about class rank?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "I really am not that much of a competitive kind of person…"

"Well, I hope I'll always be your number one my angel." Loke kissed the girl's hand.

"_Is this guy for real?"_ Gray gaped as Levy melted on his buffed arms.

"Well don't worry Mr. Coreback; you're already my number one in _my list_" A man wearing a thick leather jacket and messy blonde hair shook the latter off Levy.

"Mr. Vice-president!" Levy gasped in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" He rudely spouted out. "Is it illegal for the vice to come over to its own club?"

"No, sir." Levy regained her posture._ "What's a surprise is for you to come at all…"_

"Anyways, Mr. Loke…" The man overpowered the jock with his strength and pulled him by his collar neck. "Please refrain of treating our treasurer as your personal jewelry and get your hands off her!"

"Y-yes, sir!" Loke coughed trying to regain his breath.

"And who are _you_?" The blonde guy glared coldly at Gray's feeble frame.

"Fullbuster, sir…" The cowardly teen said fixing his hair.

"Lyon's little brother!" The man jerked him off and plastered his hand on his head ruffling up his hair.

"_Terrific…"_ Gray groaned displeased.

"Yeah…!" The dark-haired lad mutedly answered.

"What?" The man looked at him again. "You don't remember me?" The latter just shook his head in response.

"Don't you remember?" Laxus showed his scar on his face again. "_'Lightning Laxus and the Ice Boys'_?_"_

"_This is priceless…"_ Loke gritted his teeth trying to control his laughter.

"Oh, god I hated that nickname…" Gray spouted out. "Wait, Laxus?" He smiled in excitement.

"Yes, kid!" The blonde guy punched his old friend on the arm.

"Gosh, you haven't changed a bit!" The class wiz clenched hands with his sore arm to the latter.

"And you're still stuck on your books aren't you?" They both laughed while Levy and Loke exchanged confused glances at each other.

"Oh, right," the blonde junior rummaged inside his pocket, "I came to give you this, Levy…" Laxus handed over a brittle piece of paper to the perplex treasurer.

"Awwwww…" The girl pouted. "Lu-chan's not coming today…"

* * *

"Oi! Lisanna!" Natsu's toothily smile greeted her best friend. "Whatcha doin' here?" The salmon haired teen asked taking one of the bags her best was carrying from her.

"Oh, hey Natsu!" She smiled back at him. "I should be asking the same thing," the news reporter want-to-be started scrutinizing his bandaged chest, "what's with the '_new look_'?"

"Oh, me being an ass to good a guy…" He shamefully admitted. "I deserve it, though!" Natsu's cheerful

"What did you do?" Her friend eagerly inquired.

"I rather not talk about it, but maybe make up for it?" Natsu hopefully commented.

"Now we're talking about…!" His best friend gleamed, taking her camera out of her back pocket. "Smile!"

"Stop it, Lisanna!" The latter growled. "I'm serious, besides you haven't told me the reason you were here…"

"Oh, that?" The white-haired girl averted her eyes from her friend's. "Well, have you heard of _ Louen's massacre_?"

"Hmmmmmm…" The young teen put a hand on his chin. "Is that a new horror movie?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Natsu," the girl's vein popped out her forehead, "if you talked to that person as you did just now, no wonder he flipped you out like that…"

"What?" Natsu back-slashed to his friend's remark. "It ain't my fault that I say the first thing that comes to my mind…"

"Ahem…" The school's punk coughed. "So Lisanna," Natsu mindlessly picked on the bandages over his sternum, "how are things with Mira?"

"As well as she was this morning, Natsu." Lisanna sighed tipping her head sideway.

"I mean," Natsu looked up at his friend, "she has a hard time at work like everyone else, ne?" Lisanna gave Natsu a reassuring smile knowing quite well what her best friend was thinking.

"Yet she always finds time to get our house clean and make a delicious dinner for Happy, one-sama and me!" Natsu grinned at her thinking about today's meal.

"That's my sis, alright!" Lisanna looked up to the sky. "Say, I heard one-chan got a job for Erza, so you don't have to worry anymore…"

"I know…" He absently sighed.

"Say, when's the interview?" The white-haired girl inquired.

"This afternoon actually," Natsu took a look at his watch, "In about one hour, I guess…"

"I know she'll ace the interview," Lisanna took Natsu's arm around hers, "I just know it!"

"Yeah!" Natsu jumped excitedly. "Wanna race back home?" The hyperactive teen turned to the junior news reporter beside him.

"Hmmm…" Lisanna pondered. "Ok!" Lisanna jolted pushing Natsu to the ground.

"Cheater!" Natsu retorted rubbing his hand on his back as he stood back on his feet.

"Loser!" Lisanna turned her to the busy streets and kept running with his friend on the back, both of them enjoying the precious moment together.

* * *

"D-Dreyar?" Loke gasped in utter terror. "Like in…"

"Yup!" Levy chimed. "Laxus Dreyar! Grandson of the University sole proprietor Makarov Dreyar!" To this point all of Loke's blood had left his face as he stared in horror the worst mistake he had ever done, to get into the wrong side of the Director's grandson…

"Please forgive us, Mr. Dreyar!" Gray bowed down. "My stupid friend here was just trying to be polite to Ms. McGraden here, right Loke?" Gray glared at his friend as he clenched his fingernails on his friend's elbow.

"Right," the blonde jock freed himself from the raven haired teen's grasp, "it is only common courtesy to compliment a woman when met for the first time…"

"So said my father, you know?" Laxus laughed full-heartedly.

"See?"Loke smirked cockily at his friend. "Your father must have been quite a gentleman!"

"… And then he left my mother all alone and pregnant with me…!" Laxus voice suddenly changed into a deep growl. "But enough about me, taking on account that Mrs. President won't be here, I guess I shall stay here to keep the meeting going…"

"You're staying?" Levy gasped surprised of the blonde's reaction.

"Of course," the blonde stated placing a chair between Loke and Gray and sitting there, "after all I'm the vice-president of this freaking club and No. 4, aren't I?" The man raised an eyebrow noticing Loke trembling beside him.

"_Again, with the ranking…" _Gray shook his head vehemently.

"_I'll have fun with 'lover-boy' here…"_ Laxus evily snickered at Loke. _"Besides, I'll finally get to know Lyon's brother better…"_

"_Ok, that's it!"_Loke sighed. _"Tomorrow I'll change of club."_

"That's new Laxus, you usually just come for a couple of minutes," the girl recalled, "and then leave to hang with the rest of your gang…"

"We are not a gang…" He bluntly lied to their faces. "We're just a group of guys and girls having a good time!"

"Uhu…" Levy rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, thanks for joining us Mr. Vice-president." She finally said.

"Whatever…" He snorted out putting his earphones back to his head.

"_Lyon, just what type of people did you knew?"_

"So many 'unique people' in just a couple of minutes don't you think?" Loke murmured softly so that only Gray could hear.

"Well it can't get worst, right?" Gray calmly answered back to his annoyed friend.

"Good afternoon, this is Locksheart…" A girl wearing extravagant blue attire greeted the lot. "Locksheart is new in this school and is looking to join the book club…"

"Well you found it, Miss…" Gray started, standing from his seat meeting with the girl's eyes.

"Uh…" The girl stared at him, her heart pounding inside her chest with fervent passion.

"Are you alright, Ms. Locksheart?" Gray worriedly touched her forehead.

"Is…?" She muttered.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see the newcomer turn three different shades of red.

"Is this love?" The girl yelled blushing crimson red.

"Love?" Gray gawked blown away by the girl's declaration.

"_And there comes another one…"_Loke mentally noted.

"Ms. Locksheart, get ahold of yourself!" Gray blurted out as he caught the falling maiden before she fainted.

However, overwhelmed by the girl's weigh both of them felt on top of each other. "Juvia…" The girl finally answered, "Juvia's name is Juvia Locksheart," and with that said she faited again into her own little world again…

"Gah! Sorry!" Gray quickly noticed his awkward position and stood up and away from the fainted lady.

"And that's what I call love at first fall!" Levy giggled leaving her books aside and helping out the blue-haired girl back to reality.

"And here I thought I would only need to keep watch of Mr. Celeste here!" Laxus deviously smirked. "But now I see you're quite the player Mr. Fulbuster!"

"It is not like that!" Gray madly blushed.

"_Gray…sama…"_ Juvia repeated over and over on her head.

* * *

"Good evening, Madam-meh!" A tall bulky man…with horns on his head?

"_I've seen weirder things in Natsu's pants…"_ Erza reassured herself.

"Mrs. Fernandes is waiting for meh!" The man bowed before the stoic woman.

"Thank you, sir…" The lady bent back fixing her black thick glasses and straightening up her elongated pale skirt.

"Caprico, mehdam!" The butler answered. "Last day in this place…" He nostalgically sighed.

"That bad?" Erza joked sympathetic to the man's situation.

"Not at all, mehdam." The man shook his head. "…But a mehn has to retire someday, meh?"

"I guess…" She kindly nodded with her head very much amused of the man's weird accent.

"Mrs. Scarlet?" A kind old lady wearing a tidy white apron appeared under the hall's arch.

"Yes, that's me." Erza approached the woman with a smile on her face.

"Follow me please, dearie!" The woman kindly pattered Erza's back as they made their way through the long halls of the mansion.

The old lady knocked the door twice before a cheery voice answered. "Who is it?" The tender voice of the master of the house sister answered.

"It is, I, Mrs. Stupetto, dearie…" The lady winked at Erza.

"Oh, great! Please come on in!" She jolted in excitement.

"Good luck, dearie…!" The jolly woman took Erza's hand before opening the great wooden door.

"Thank you, madam…" Erza gently bent her head. _"Ok, this is it! Better not screw this, Scarlet!" _She calmed herself and walked into the large study room…

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading my story; I wanted to keep it real with a bit of mystery! And yes, there will be tons of anxiety.**

**The next chapter promises to have tons of horror and unexpected turn of events!**

**Gray: Yeah, but you didn't have to….!**

**Emil C.: Spoiler alert! Shut up!**

**Natsu: I'm sorry snowflake…. I didn't mean to insult you….**

**Gray: Yet you called me snowflake, flame-breath!**

**Emil C.: Guys… No fighting!**

**Lisanna: I'm glad I'll be a main character!**

**Lucy: Why don't I have more lines?**

**Jellal: Beats me… I appeared even less than you did!**

**Lyon: That's because you were with that lady…. Besides you don't see me complaining of not appearing a single time in this chapter.**

**Levy: Juvia are you alright?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama touched me… I was under Gray-sama's skin….**

**Gray & Emil C.: Creeper….**

**Natsu: Mira! ****What are you serving me for dinner today?**

**Mira: Ara,ara! You'll see!**


	2. Fateful Day

**Emil C.: "**Hello, mina!" –Shakes hands frantically in front of the camera- "As not many of you know…(because you haven't read my other story "The Rising") Natsu destroyed Gray's house so to make a fund to get enough money to rebuilt his old house…"

**Gray: "**Yo! Emil has decided to make a T.V. show for 'day-to-day' crisis in which he'll bring people with problems to the show and we'll find a way to solve his or her problems…"

**Happy: "**Aye sir!" –Comes flying from above- "And all of us will have a role in the show!"

**Tenebrae: **-Laughing like a psychopath- "Centurion of Darkness, Mischievousness and Knowledge presents himself today as the show's psychologist!" –Everyone glaring at Emil-

**Emil C.: **"Hey, it's not my fault! We played lotto for that role and the one for make-up artist as well as the one for lawyer…" –shrugs it off-

**Happy: **"Aye! Happy-sensei today presenting as…." –Drums roll- "Happy-sensei Ph.D. Lawyer Extraordinaire!" –Happy changes into a black suit and puts up some glasses-

**Luke:** "Emil-kun!" –Comes angrily- "Why do we have to share the hostler's position with that exhibitionist?" –Points at Gray taking of his shirt…again…-

**Emil C.: **"Would you rather me sending you to finances with Anise?" –points at the girl in the phone looking at Luke with hungry eyes-

**Anise:** "Money, money, money! Makes the world go round-and-round!" –Sings as she smiles at Luke- "Caching-sama! I-I mean... Luke-sama! Marry me and turn me into a RICH princess!" –Starts going delusional again- "And then I'll poison you and take all the money and rule the world! Ahahahaha!"

**Luke: **"You know what?" –Hugs Gray who punches him away- "I think Gray-san isn't that bad of a co-host!"

**Lucas and Jude: **"Fire! The set is on fire!" –Comes two guys screaming-

**Emil C.: **"Oh, audience meet our very own medical field set doctors… Lucas Milda and Jude Mathis!" –pulls the running pair and makes them present themselves to the audience.

**Lucas: **"Hello everyone, we would like to stay and chat but…" –turns to the fire on the background-

**Jude: **"But our special effects advisor went bananas!" –Points at Natsu who is setting the set on fire-

**Happy: **"Emil-kun! Call security!" –Starts running away from the set-

**Gray: **"No need for that right, guys?" –Turns to Luke and me-

**Luke: **"Right! Make-up Squad team!" –Luke calls from an interphone-

**Emil C.: **"Assemble now!" –Suddenly Erza Scarlet, Marta Lualdi, Sheena Fujibayashi, Tear Grants and Millia Maxwell appear-

**Luke: **"Holy Crap they're more dangerous than Natsu!" –Points at them-

**All the other guys: **"Heck yeah! But they sure are hot!" –Whistling at the girls- "Except Marta she's plain!"

**Marta: **"WHAT DID YOU ALL SAID?" –Points out at everyone with her sharp spinner-

**Emil C.: **"Plain gorgeous, honey!" –winks at her-

**Marta: **"Oh, Emil… I don't know what to say…!" –Blushes madly-

**Genis: ** "Anyhow people, the show begins in five more minutes get moving girls! Get moving and tame the dragon!" –Genis comes in with another walky-talkie-

**Gray:** "Everyone, meet our producer… Genis Sage!" –A pink haired girl on the background applauds-

**Genis:** "P-Pre...Prese-…Presea…h…h. …!" –Starts stuttering when noticing the girl-

**Emil C.: **"Anyhow the show begins in THREE…."

**Luke: **"Two…."

**Gray: **"ONE!" –Opening Music of Code Lyoko starts playing on the background-

**Happy:** "Today's guest…. Melia Antiqua! So for that reason today's disclaimer will be…"

**Melia: **"Good day, my dear public!" –bows down with decorum- "I am Melia Antiqua, ruler of the High Entia and Alcamoth, my father died in a terrible fight as well as the life of my only brother…" –starts crying on the set- "Yet, that is not the reason why I'm here with you today… The reason is because my only love Shulk has used me as long as he thought that her ex-girlfriend was dead, but when it turned out that she was alive he left me alone…"

**Luke: **"Soooo sad!" –Crying with Melia-

**Gray and Tenebrae: **"Better luck next time…!" –Chuckling-

**Emil C.: **"Daaaaaamn girl!" –mouth totally open-

**Happy:** "Maybe doing the disclaimer will make you feel better…!"

**Melia: **"Perhaps…" –sighs- "Emil C. Does not owns Xenoblade Chronicles, Tales of Symphonia and Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of The New World, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Innocence, Tales of Xillia nor he has ever or will ever own Fairy Tail…"

**Emil C.:** "Damn right I don't own them! But if I did….!" –Starts fantasizing- "Melia you would've stayed with Shulk, Gray you would marry Lucy, Luke you could've ended up with Natalia instead of Tear and Jude I would've give you enough balls to tell Millia what you feel for her… Oh, and I would've killed Natsu and Lloyd…!"

**Natsu & Lloyd: **"Hey!"

* * *

_**Moonlight Butler and Midnight Secretary**_

**Chapter 2**

"_By working faithfully eight hours a day, you may eventually get to be a boss and work twelve hours a day." _

_Robert Frost_

* * *

The redheaded woman approached the room full of conviction as she stared in awe at the elegant pictures on the eastern wall; the soft light that crossed through the windows gave those majestic works of art an ominous presence to the young secretary as she finally turned her sight back to a gleeful blonde girl sitting on a white Victorian sofa with a cup of tea on her right hand.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Fernandez…" The stiff secretary bowed her head while the latter nodded with her head and kindly asked her to take a seat beside her.

"Just call me Lucy, ne?" She gently stretched her hand to the woman beside him. "I mean, I don't see any of the people who work for me as anything more than family…" She giggled while handing a cup of chamomile tea to the redheaded.

"Thank you, Lucy." Erza's shoulders finally relaxed as she drew in her longs some of the exquisite aroma from the fresh brewed tea on her longs.

"Sugar?" Lucy asked her guest as she called for a maid with a small bell placed beside the tea tray.

"Yes, hime?" The pink haired maid appeared from nowhere carrying a small recipient filled with sugar cubes. "Is it time for my punishment, hime?" She inquired placing her butt in front a very distraught Lucy.

"What are you saying, Virgo?" The blonde girl jolted as she ordered the maid to leave them alone.

"So Lucy," the redheaded woman placed her cup on the table, "when is the interview going to start?"

"Or more precisely, when am I going to meet my new boss?" She gently turned to find a sweaty Lucy who was eagerly trying to avoid making eye contact.

"Well," she coughed, "he really doesn't know that I hired someone to help him as a personal assistant…" She mumbled under her breath as the secretary's face turned from her gentle self to something between a ravenous demon and a dangerous beast.

"Excuse me…?" She deadpanned as her cold glare almost froze her on her seat.

"I mean," the blonde heiress to the fortune tried to regain her composure, "the job is real but I don't know if he's going to accept you or even worst just _use you_ for a couple of months and then throw you away as he had done countless of times before…"She finally admitted very much sulking into a corner of the sofa.

"That's all?" Erza chuckled. "For an instance I thought there was a bigger problem as my salary or something…" She gently smiled at confused blonde teen.

"Look Lucy," she started placing a hand over her shoulder, "a woman like me won't just fall for a cute face and good abs nor for the money or the charms; a woman such as myself is looking for a job and that is all, I'm looking out for my brother and his future and with that goal in my head there is no way I'll accept a 'no' for an answer from your brother!" She gallantly stood up on her feet and fixed her glasses a second time.

"_Maybe she's what we've been looking for…!"_ The blond heiress thought in her mind as her eyes shined with delight at the shimmering secretary.

Suddenly the great mahogany doors bolted open as a man wearing a long white suit and a electric blue shirt entered with some papers in his hands completely ignoring the two girls in the room and passing them as if they didn't even existed and entered through another door to a dark chamber and closed it behind.

"Lucy," the man opened the door once more and taking a disgusted look at Erza continued, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop giving all our money to those peeves and their supposed charities?" He growled crossing his shoulders in a haughtily way before he closed the door again.

"Erza-san," Lucy gulped before turning to the fuming redheaded beside her, "meet my brother, your new boss…" She nervously laughed.

"I see…" she sighed leaving all her anger behind and walking towards the door with Lucy beside her.

"Come on in…" An absent minded voice answered the knocking of the door.

"Hi, onii-san!" Lucy regally bowed outside the room signaling the redheaded secretary to follow her example and introduce herself.

"Good afternoon, Fernandez-sama." Erza confidently began making the very much annoyed blue-haired man scoff at her. "My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet, and I've come here to apply for the position as your private secretary…" She stated taking out some papers out of her bag and handing them to the infuriated business man.

"Is that, so…?" He arrogantly took a quick glance at Erza's humble outfit consisted in a white long sleeve blouse covering her body all the way to the neck, a pale beige dress suit and a matching long skirt and black heels that made her look elder than she actually was.

"Sorry but I'm looking for someone under the age of forty." He disdainfully threw her curriculum to the trash and turned to his seat behind the table.

"Then I think I'm perfect to this job," Erza faked a kind smile, "as I'm just 23 and still bursting with energy!" She added sitting in one of the seats meant for Jellal's guest and clients without invitation making Lucy gasped in utter terror.

"So you have guts, big deal…" He cackled a little amused by the woman before him. "But still I can't say you're qualified for the job." He pointed towards the door dismissing the couple of ladies out of the room.

"And what makes you think I'm not what you're looking for, Fernandez-sama?" She pushed her seat closer to the man completely ignoring the man's request for them to leave.

"You, impudent flea!" He stood up his seat and placed his elongated body highly on top of the seated secretary. "I thought the moment I saw you how insignificant your whole existence was when your disgusting looks and tasteless clothes placed a foot on this house; and on top of that you dare come over into my office with those hideous glasses of you and demand a job from me…?" He yelled at her his brown eyes suddenly bursting into a blood red color as he held a hand to the woman.

"Brother!" Lucy pushed Jellal away from Erza. "I can't believe you were about to strike the only woman in the whole city who would be kind enough to do _you_ the favor of working and putting up with your stupid pride!" She slapped the man on the face as she took a seat beside Erza.

"And we won't leave your office until _at least_ you read Ms. Scarlet's curriculum…" She demanded.

"And make it twice," Erza tautly held her hand making a number two with it, "just to make sure, will you, Fernandez-sama?" She chuckled noticing how flustered the man in front was about the way he was reduced from the most prominent figure in the room to the girls' puppet.

* * *

"I can't believe we ended up having to take that creepy Juvia girl to the nurse by ourselves…" Laxus growled as he walked beside a very absently minded Gray beside him.

"Don't you agree, Gray?" The man turned to find his companion looking up to the sunset and sighing heavily. "Yo, are you listening?" The blonde male motioned his hand to call the latter's attention.

"Yeah, Juvia and how much of a pain it was bringing her, right?" He gently nodded and turned to his watch. "Do you think the school bulletin board is still open?" He asked completely ignoring his mate's conversation.

"What?" He raised an amused eyebrow. "Looking for a job or something?" He questioned.

"Well yeah," he shamefully scratched the back of his head, "I'm just living with my brother now and my mom is kind of sick, so…" He was stopped by the tall man beside him and found him nodding with his head.

"Say no more, a child's duty is help their mother's when they need it." He motioned him to walk with him towards the main building.

"Here take it." The blonde punk shoved a piece of paper in front of Gray's face. "It might not be the _ideal job_ but it seems to give a good salary and insurance…" Gray took the paper reading it with utter attention.

* * *

_Help wanted:_

_Needed young male with no criminal records and be an active part of Magnolia's University student body. Must have excellent credentials and grades in his area of studies, besides a serious attitude towards his future and dependability on his hard work. An impeccable etiquette when directed by his superiors and complete discretion at all times._

_If interested in the job, please call the next number: 1-867-495-9023 and ask for Meredy so an appointment can be made for the job. The salary's range can go from 360 to 900 jewels the hour, plus dental and health insurance shall be provided to whoever is accepted for the job._

* * *

"…" The raven haired young valedictorian stared at the weird add in front of him with a suspicious look. "…What kind of add asks for such specific requirements and gives a health insurance on top of that…?"

"Beats me!" Laxus yawned. "But I bet this is what you've been looking for, ain't I right?"

"I suppose," he folded the paper putting it inside his back pocket; "maybe it was destiny for me to be able to fulfill all those requirements!" He chuckled.

"That or just plain luck, kid!" Laxus palmed the frail kid on the back making the latter lose his breath. "So don't get cheeky, alright?" He motioned to his friend's brother as they went back to the outside of the university and towards the park.

"So, Laxus-sempai…" Gray looked at his companion. "Why are you walking me home?" He awkwardly asked causing the blonde junior to get to the point.

"Hey don't get any funny ideas," he assured him putting on his headphones, "it just happens that I want to catch up with Lyon and see what floats his boat…" He commented before completely concentrating on the music playing and ignoring the black-haired teen.

"_Floats his boat…?" _He stiffed a laugh. _"I really think somebody was left behind on a last century speech phrases…"_

"Though it really is a pity that Loke couldn't just accompany us due to one of his football practices, right?" Gray sullenly commented to the clueless Laxus who wasn't paying the slightless attention to his partner.

"_Here we are going far to save all that we love,_" the blonde punk sang in a very low tone of voice, "_if we give what we've got we will make it thru…"_

"Laxus-sempai?" Gray turned noticing his companion's weird rumbles as they walked through the small stoned path in the park. "Are you listening?"

"_Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all!_" He jolted on his feet following the tune completely scaring Gray as his weird tall punk friend sang in the middle of the streets.

"Uhh…" The junior mumbled pulling his companion from his shirt. "Laxus-senpai, people are starting to stare…" He coughed leaving the man walk a few steps in front of him.

"_Code Lyoko, stronger after all!"_ He kept on rambling as they went onwards in a very unsettling evening that would be remembered by all the people of _Alcamoth Street _as the day a creeper started causing horrible nightmares to little children with one of the most prolific shows kids in Fiore watched in their Lacrima TV.

"God if you want to kill me," Gray cried as he opened the door to his house, "just do it and don't bring so many weird people into my life!" He begged as the door completely opened.

* * *

"So this is where you live, huh?" The man mused himself as he took a peak at the spacious two store house with a spacious living room. "Are you sure you need the money, kid?" He joked causing the latter to gently smile at him and ask him to wait for his brother on the living room while he prepared the dinner.

"I didn't know you cooked!" He teased the very embarrassed young man as he out on his apron and started browsing around the refrigerator.

"There's a lot people don't know about each other unless we really want to see it, right?" He retorted obviously meaning how such an aggressive looking man as Laxus could be listening to such cheesy lyrics.

"Well, that's the best part of being alive..!" He laughed it off turning on the living room's television without permission. We never know what will happen two minutes from now!" He insightfully commented as Gray gleefully agreed.

* * *

"Okaeri!" A cheerful silver-haired lady dressed in a one piece green dress greeted two sweaty kids that where running towards the apartment's entrance where she awaited.

"Odaima, Mira-nee!" An equally cheerful girl a few years younger than her answered as she made a little winning dance before entering the apartment.

"No fair!" An enraged voice yelled from the stairs of the apartment. "You cheated!" The voice claimed as it approached the floor.

"Ara!" The maiden mischievously smiled at the younger girl. "What did you do now, Lissana?" She giggled.

"I made him take the stairs, whilst I took the elevator!" She burst into laughter as her elder sister just sighed dismissively waiting for the other to enter the house.

"I won't let you take the first bite, Lisanna!" The young pink-haired teen swore as he ran towards the apartment in a fit of senseless yelling and fuming out of his mouth.

"Ara, ara…" The kind young actress chuckled. "He must be very hungry today!" She chimed as the latter finally entered the room.

"You think so?" Lisanna mockingly took the first bite of the risotto pomodore and smiled at the newcomer.

"You devil!" He jolted jumping over to the table ready to take the next bite at the plate serve for him.

"Natsu," the ever smiling model pulled the boy from the table, "don't forget to take your shoes off and take a shower before hand!" She told the very anxious teen as she took him by force to the bathroom.

"But my meal!" He over dramatically whimpered as the lady made him take a shower noticing how dirty he looked with all his clothes full of mud.

"Don't worry Natsu," she assured the boy locking him inside the bathroom, "the food won't go anywhere!"

"…Crap…" he growled dragging his body to the bathtub ready to take a shower.

"Hello…?" A voice was heard from outside. "Oh, hi Loke!" The cheerful voice could tell it was Lisanna talking to his boyfriend on the phone.

"Damn are they noisy," Natsu chuckled very much happy for his friend, "I better find myself someone or I'll end like that perverted teacher of us…" He chuckled.

"Anyhow, I should probably think of a way to apologize to that kid after what I said, but what does a nerd like…?" He pondered as he spread the shampoo on his hands all over his head.

"Well whatever," he sighed washing all the scrub from his body with refreshing hot water, "maybe I'll just talk to him so he won't be alone…" He smiled.

"Yeah, I bet a guy like him surely wants some company!" He chimed proud of his new found duty to help out a guy who _was in need of his help_.

* * *

"So like I was telling you," Laxus continued with his extensive conversation of how a monetary policy against the imminent flux of this year's income tax was needed, "since the huge number of people that have been attacked in other towns the commerce in places like Magnolia and Hargeon have increased by the cost of so many people losing their jobs in those small villages from the southern border…" His eyes fixed on Gray as he carefully tried to clean his nose after sneezing countless times.

"True," he agreed as he chopped five carrots and placed them on the brewing pot, "but if the economy and government here in Magnolia is as stable as you say, don't you think that the companies that are fructifying by the other people's lost should use some of their money to rebuilt the and help the victims of those places?" He suggested while pealing some potatoes and chopping them in small squares just to put them on the pot as well.

"Hey, it's not me you should be complaining to!" He gritted his teeth placing his jacket in one of the chairs on the dining room. "It's that moronic Fernandez Corporation that hasn't done a thing for the people…"

"Fernandez Corporation?" Gray curiously left his stew and came closer to listen to the boisterous blonde. "I've never heard of it." He shook his head taking of his apron and seating on a chair beside him.

"Well, you see…" The blonde was interrupted as a noisy yelp came from the door and the sound of somebody trying to break in the house was heard.

"Are they trying to break in?" Laxus haughtily raised his fist ready to punch anyone but was stopped as Gray angrily opened the door to reveal a silver-haired man in a lab gown and a sheepishly smile on his face.

"O-Odaima…?" The man placed a hand on his back and carelessly walked inside the house.

"Don't you go and give me that crap!" Gray lunged on top of the other man. "How many freaking times do I have to tell you not to forget your keys when you go to work, Lyon?" He hissed as the latter completely ignored the black-haired as he started sniffing the meal Gray had prepared.

"That sure smells nice…" Lyon commented as he hugged his brother and both of them stood up and walked towards the dining table.

"You'll never going to change, are you?" Gray dejectedly asked his older brother as he went to wash his hands.

"Nope!" He heard a voice answering from the bathroom with a chuckle.

"Hey by the way," Gray remembered, "we have guests today, you know?" He announced his brother as Lyon arrived at the dining room.

"I noticed…" The older brother mumbled as he found Laxus with one foot on the table leaning back on the chair snoring. "Laxus…." He growled making the blonde punk wake.

"Yo!" The latter answered with a cocky smile making Lyon's blood boil in flames.

"_Oh boy, this sure is going to be an interesting dinner…"_ He thought to himself as he placed the plates for everyone and seated in the middle of the two titans ready to clash.

* * *

"So I've called all your contacts and read your curriculum twice," the cold blue-haired man scoffed, "and though your experience and abilities might be considered quite remarkable in other places I can hardly see you working for me, Scarlet." He flatly stated as he threw the papers back to her and turned his chair from the two girls.

"So if that would be all I would ask you two to leave…." He ordered to them making Lucy growl and Erza chuckle.

"If this job is only open to those with fair complexion I won't fight you anymore, Mr. Fernandez," Erza determinately began to speak to the man again, "but for you to consider my job less than excellent before even trying is completely pitiful from you!" She taunted the man as he snapped back from his seat and glared at her with cold red eyes.

"You really think you're something, don't you…?" He venomously hissed closing the gap between the two. "Well I'll have you know that…" The man was interrupted as the phone began to ring.

"What?" He yelled answering the phone. "Really…?" He deviously glared at the redheaded secretary.

"Well, Scarlet it seems that one of our contracts needs to be sign but the company wants to back down and will only talk to a woman…" He tossed the phone at the woman. "Do something; let us see your so called impeccable job!" He chuckled very well knowing the contract was an impossible thing to do after he slept with the company owner's daughter.

"Hello?" She kindly answered the phone. "Yes, this is Fernandez-sama office…" She gently laughed at the man's remarks.

"Oh, no sir I'm not in any way related to _that tool_…" She chuckled as the man's face turned more and more aggressive.

"Yes, I'm Jellal-sama's new secretary." She noted as she waltz around with the phone on her hand. "What?" She blushed as an arrogant smile formed on the redhead's face.

"Meet me for dinner, sir?" Lucy could only gap in awe and respect as Erza made her way with the man's stubbornness. "I have to decline sir as I'm just applying to this job I don't even know if I'll be able to meet you in that dinner party, sir…" She faked disappointment as the young secretary's true intentions finally hit Jellal right on his face.

"You want to talk to him?" Erza motioned Jellal with her avid eyes for the man to take the phone. "I think we have the deal in our grasp…" She whispered to the man before he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The blue-haired business man said. "Yes, next Monday seems great…" He deadpanned looking up to the secretary and his thrilled sister.

"I'll see you then…" He commented as he placed the phone on the table and sighed deeply in thought.

"Fine, you can leave now." He growled as he turned to his desk frustrated about everything that just happened.

"Thank you, Jellal-nii!" Lucy gleefully walked Erza out of the office. "You did it Erza-san!" The blonde girl chimed as they walked side-by-side towards the manor's entrance.

"I did it!" Erza jolted out of the mansion as she made a run for her home. "Wait for me, Natsu, because this time…"

* * *

"I really did it…" Gray desperately whimpered as his brother and Laxus started fighting each other about something related to a basketball game or something.

"No, I'm telling ya!" Laxus threw a ball of rice at Lyon's face. "I would've won if you hadn't messed with my shoes!" He accusatively glared at an indignant silver-haired scientist.

"Even if you hadn't trip at that moment I would've still won with my own abilities let me tell you!" He refuted slapping the blonde on the back of his head.

"A perfect meal completely wasted," Gray sullenly muttered as he played with his peas, "I really live with a very mature influence to take care of me!" He sarcastically commented looking at the two elder guys fighting like little children on the table.

"Hey, what's wrong bro.?" The white-haired man turned to find his younger sibling glaring at him with a murderous aura.

"Oh, nothing…" He faked a smile walking towards the kitchen. "I'll just call home and tell Ultear you've been mean to me again…" The raven-haired teen picked up the phone and started dialing a number.

"N-no!" Lyon begged as he sat down on the table and apologized to Laxus.

"What was that all about?" Laxus chuckled pointing with his finger at the frightened Lyon beside him who was restlessly eating everything on his plate.

"A little trick my onee-chan taught me!" Gray chuckled cleaning up the plates from the table.

"Say," Laxus turned to Gray who was still cleaning up the dishes, "what do you think about the job?" At that the silent Lyon turned as well to look at his brother.

"I'll give them a call and see when I'll be interviewed…" The junior remarked as he placed the final plate on a tray to let them dry and walked towards the phone again.

"You know you don't have to do it, Gray!" Lyon jolted as he moved closer to his brother. "Don't you trust me that I can support both of us?" He questioned his brother whose eyes showed a little hesitation.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Gray picked up the piece of paper from his pocket, "the truth is that I just want to be of help like you've always been…" At that cue Laxus sulked into a ball and slowly made his way out of the house leaving behind the two brothers to talk in peace.

"Well if that's your decision I can't do anything to stop you," he handed up the phone to him with a cocky smile, "but you better not screw it up!" Lyon carelessly rubbed his knuckle over Gray's hair causing the latter to fume.

"I told you I hate when you do that!" He screamed dialing the number on the paper as Lyon covered the nosebleed Gray gave him with his shoulder.

"_Hello, Fernandez Co. Meredy speaking, how may I help you?"_ The voice on the other side of the line answered.

"Hello, Ms. Meredy, my name is Gray Fullbuster and I've called about the job opening you offer…?" Gray warily asked the lady taking notes in his pad.

"_Oh, thank goodness…!"_ She sighed. _"This job is very important to my superior and was starting to think it wouldn't be answered."_

"So the job is still vacant?" The raven haired teen asked.

"_Yes, absolutely."_ She assured the young man. _"The issue is that he needs for you to start working for him right away, no hesitation…"_

"Hold on," Gray placed the phone on speaker, "you are telling me that if I want the job I have to start right away?" Lyon shook his head not liking the idea one bit.

"Could you at least tell us what the job is about?" He inquired.

"_Didn't the add said?"_ She pondered. _"Well, it is a job opening as a butler for Ms. Heartfilia, heiress to the company…" _As the girl stated those facts Lyon's face brightened as he vehemently encouraged his brother to take the part-time job.

"Sure, I would love to work for you guys!" Gray shyly agreed.

"_Good, you'll have to present yourself to the Fernandez manor at 6:00 p.m. sharp not a minute late,"_ she told the young teen as she typed something on a computer, _"I see you're in Ms. Heartfilia's Book Club and are the best in your class…"_

"Excuse me?" The teen crossly retorted a little bit phased out of the amount of information the lady had on him.

"_Don't worry about it, its protocol background checking!" _She earnestly assured the teen whose voice could tell the uneasiness on the teen's voice. _"Anyhow, the address is 1500 Fairy Tale Ave., please be there on time."_

"I'll do that, thanks for the opportunity, ma'am!" Gray dismissed the lady on the phone and turned to his brother. "Well, that's that!" He shrugged his shoulders as his brother placed his arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, let us wish for the best but be prepared for the worst!" Lyon laughed it off walking up the stairs to the room. "Good night little bro.!"

"Night!" The tired teen turned off the lights of the kitchen and went off to his room.

"_I guess tomorrow will be the day…"_ Gray thought as he got into his bed.

* * *

"The day?" Lisanna chuckled remembering a fond childhood memory. "I think it was when we were twelve and you wanted to fly like that guy on the show…" She laughed as she retold the story of Natsu the cypress tree and a pair of paper wings.

"Could you stop that?" He munched a huge steak in one gobble as he glared at his friend.

"Oh, Natsu is all grumpy now…" Lisanna gloated as she pecked one of Natsu's cheeks. "You know, you're just like a little child!" She laughed returning to her own bowl of soup.

"Dang you're nasty when Loke doesn't take you out on a date two days straight!" Natsu deviously recalled his friend making the latter's face to flush enraged.

"I'll have you know that Loke couldn't take me out tonight," she furiously lunged herself to her best friend, "because he was kind enough to assist a new girl who fainted in his club!" She indignantly pulled out her tongue at the amused Natsu.

"Oh, sure…" Natsu teasingly raised an eyebrow to his friend. "I bet after he finished_ assisting _the girl she was grateful enough _assisting him back in his dorm room…_"

"You're just a frustrated virgin boy who is just jealous that nobody will ever want to_ assist_ you…" Lisanna venomously pouted as they both turned their heads and ignored each other's company.

"Ara, ara…!" Mirajane came with another plate full of rice. "It's so nice when you to get along so nicely!" Mirajane commented making the other two burst into laughter at the clueless remarks of the silver-haired model.

"Anyhow, thank you again, Mira!" Natsu toothily grinned at her friend's older sister. "Thanks to you our home is always nice and clean!"

"Don't worry, Natsu, but isn't it about time for Erza to come back from her job interview?" She looked up at the clock almost 11 in the evening by that time.

"You know how she is," Natsu shrugged it off serving on his plate a second round of beef, "always going out at night going wild and berserker like a…" The salmon haired teen's trail of thought was stopped as a black heel came flowing right to his head knocking him out cold.

"Natsu!" The devilish voice of his sister called him. "What were you saying about me?" The redheaded secretary jerked the unconscious body of her younger brother.

"E-Erza, I think Natsu is unconscious!" Lisanna commented as the latter just glared at her brother with further raging hostility.

"Don't you dare go sleeping on me, boy!" She pulled Natsu from the collar slapping him with all her might. "I won't allow you to rest peacefully until you finish what you were about to say, you ungrateful brat!"

"By the way, Erza." Mirajane came back from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "How was the job interview?" She inquired handing over the cup to her friend.

"Easiest job interview ever!" She chanted as she raised her hand up high making his little brother flow high to the top and fall face down on the floor.

* * *

"So after a few drinks and a couple of pieces on the dance floor," the very irritated teacher growled throwing a bunch of papers on the floor, "that woman just left me for another student saying I was old enough to be _her father!_" He stomped his feet furiously on the floor as the whole class prayed to still be alive at the end of this crusade.

"And who paid for the drinks?" He pointed out at every one of the fearful pupils as he asked each and every one of them. "Was it you?"

"No!" Guildarts-sensei huffed exasperated. "It was all me!" He yelled making one of the transfer students pee on his pants and another couple of girl shed in tears.

"Now before we begin the test I prepared for all of you guys since my date finished earlier than I expected…" He sinisterly chuckled.

"I want you," the brunet physics professor motioned with his hand, "and you to help me present today's lesson in 'opposite forces and repulsion'!" He maniacally laughed as the two damned souls of the boys made their way their imminent destiny.

Gray just curled into a ball as the two poor boys where launched towards each other with right hook to their chins and crushed with one another in midair and flew back to the floor with the exact same force to the direct opposite of where they came from.

"And as you can see the stronger the force placed on the object and depending to the other object in which the force will be deflected," Guildarts-sensei squished the boys' bodies one with the other, "the intensity of the re-bounce shall be the same or less than the original force!"

"Are there any questions?" Every single soul in the classroom shook its head as they turned to see that there were only a couple of minutes left for the class to finish.

"Oh, right!" He mused himself handing over a test to all of Gray's classmates except him. "You have approximately 5 minutes to finish these one hundred open answer questions." He deviously cackled as he went back to his desk.

"You may begin…" He placed his timer out on his desk and turned to his class. "Now, you dimwits!" He ordered taking out the daily newspaper and turning back to his crossword puzzle.

"Seven letter word for prisoner…" The man pondered as he looked up to the teens in front of him. "I know!" He chimed taking out his pen and writing the word _student_ as the answer.

"_A perfect fit!"_ He thought to himself as he took a sip of his hot brew coffee.

* * *

"That's it you runts!" The man yelled at the class making half of them faint and others throb their heads on the desk at not being able to complete the test.

"Well, I guess it's finally time to leave…" Gray cautiously made his way to the back exit until a strong gripped pulled him back. _"Damn it! He's going to kill me!"_ Gray squinted up his eyes as he turned to find not the broad frame of his professor, but the slender figure of blue-haired young woman.

"Hello, Gray-sama…" The blushing girl mumbled letting off Gray's shirt.

"Good morning, Ms. Locksheart." Gray awkwardly greeted walking a few steps away of the crazy stalker he met the day before. "So you're in this class to, huh?" The black haired valedictorian commented making the latter girl nod.

"Juvia wanted to thank Gray-sama for taking her to the hospital after the massive nosebleed Juvia suffered yesterday…" She stuttered taking out something from her pocket. "Juvia made this lunch especially for Gray-sama as gift for your kindness."

"Ms. Juvia, I don't know what to say…" Gray gently took the small container from the lady's hand making the lady turn embarrassed.

"This is the first time Juvia is called by her first name by Gray-sama!" She squirmed as she happily walked beside Gray outside the class.

"Oi! You ungrateful bastard!" An angry blonde teen came dashing from behind the couple. "The moment you get yourself a girlfriend you leave me all by myself to rot!" Loke growled placing himself between Juvia and Gray.

"Is this flirt molesting Gray-sama?" The girl pulled the jock's arm and twisted from behind.

"No-No!" Gray frantically waved his hand. "He's my friend!" She assured the blue-haired girl as she let Loke's arm free.

"Then," Juvia bowed down in to the school's corer-back, "please forgive Juvia's insolence!" She placed both palms together and closed her eyes.

"It's alright," the suave blonde kissed the girl's hand, "I could never get angry at a beautiful girl like you…" He purred to Juvia's ear.

"Smooth as always…" Gray chuckled as he received a message through his cellphone.

"Sorry you guys," Gray strode away from the group, "I forgot that I had a previous date with somebody else…!" He yelled at the two left behind.

"_Gray-sama has a date…?"_ Juvia sullenly plumed to the ground in tears.

* * *

"Damn that guy…" Natsu groaned reclining back on his seat while watching all the people walking around him on the dim old library.

"I'm so sorry…" Gray huffed out of breath as he lay on his knees exhausted of the long run just to find that his pupil had fallen asleep.

"Uh, Mr. Dragneel?" The raven-haired teen cautiously walked towards the desk and placed himself beside him. "Oi, are you awake?" Gray sighed as he placed a couple of books on the desk and gently pulled the latter from his shirt calling his name.

"Oh, you finally came…" The pink-haired teen stretched his arms yawning. "Man, now I get why you love coming to this place it's a very good place to sleep!" He proudly remarked making the young tutor stare at him with pity on his eyes.

"What's with the superiority face?" Natsu glared daggers at the bored guy beside him who was quietly regretting ever coming. "Look…" He moaned pulling something out of his pocket.

"_Twice in a day, do I look like a homeless guy…?"_ Gray meditated as he took another look at his outfit.

"Here," Natsu grudgingly held a hamburger to Gray's face, "I didn't want it anyways, besides I think what I did yesterday was not the right thing to talk about somebody else's mother like that…" He placed the food on the table with an annoyed face.

"Thank you, Dragneel." Gray picked up the burger and placed it on his mouth while the salmon-haired teen whimpered. "Now, what…?" The annoyed valedictorian glared at Natsu.

"It's just that when I bought that hamburger to apologize for my behavior…" He sheepishly laughed as his stomach grunted in pain. "I used all my money and haven't eaten anything, yet!"

"This was supposed to be a study hour," the black-haired boy rubbed his temples taking out Juvia's food present, "but I guess nobody can focus on simple physics if the chemicals in our system aren't perfectly fit, right?" He chuckled handing the stuffed meatballs to Natsu.

"Thank you!" Natsu cried out loud making both of them get expulsed from the library as Natsu hungrily ravaged every crump of the meal inside the box.

"Unbelievable, I've been kicked out of my sanctuary for the first time and you're still very much in your own world eating like a homeless kid…" He glared at the jolly guy who was only grinning at him with his mouth stuffed with meat.

"Well, the lesson today is over." Gray flatly said taking a deep breath and walking away from Natsu. "Thank you for the hamburger, Dragneel!" The raven haired teen waved his hand as he left the very confused Natsu behind.

"Hey, even though you're weird you ain't a bad person!" Natsu yelled at the latter swallowing up the last piece of meat.

"Baka! Don't go talking to people with your mouth fool!" Gray chuckled taking out his notebook and looking again at the address written on the paper. _"So now to get ready for the big show…"_

* * *

_5:00 p.m._

Just north of the unbeknownst raven-haired valedictorian a young lady, Zoe Orimoto, ran through the streets yelling as her frail body gave in and exhaustion since she had been running from the Aselian Museum of Natural Science all the way to Fairy Tail Ave. street for no less than 4 excruciating hours as she witnessed a horrible act taken place in the back of the building.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Takuya!" She cried as her bloody hand futilely tried to cleanse her falling tears. "Oh, JP, I should've just gone to the bakery as we had planned…" She bit her lip remembering it was her fault she was in this situation.

_5:45 p.m._

The excited young teen freely walked the quiet streets of the unknown neighborhood getting lost in such beautiful buildings twice as long as the small park he was used to take to get to his house; he could clearly see how the last rays of light peer from the trees as the long corridors of endless streets made him conscious of the chilly northern wind that restlessly blew on his face.

"_Damn it," _Gray face palmed himself, _"If I've known it would be this cold tonight I might have brought a jacket with me…"_ He shrugged curling up with his arms.

* * *

The resilient crackled of the trees closing to the blonde teen in her seventeen's made her heart throb hard inside her chest as she prayed her good luck to find someone to help her. _"Why, why can't I just reset everything and make this evil go away!" _She mentally begged as she made a wrong step on the pavement and fell flat on the floor. "No, please!" The girl turned to see her broken ankle stuck on a tree's root as the bursting noise of the creature approaching her could be heard.

_5:50 p.m._

"God this place is so big…!" Gray blinked his eyes amused of the nice new park he found on his way to the mansion. "I still can't believe such a gorgeous neighbor should be kept for these rich people…" He growled noticing how the park even had a fountain, yet it lacked of night illumination.

"Help!" The raven haired boy heard a frightened voice call from within the dark park as a ravenous howl was heard closing to the lady's voice.

"Coming!" Gray decisively ran to the unknown throwing away his backpack and going towards the sound of the fading screams for help.

_5:59 p.m._

"_I'll die alone…" _The girl's blue eyes swollen red as she peered into the giant claws of the beast in front of her. _"Koji, Takuya, Koichi, Tommy… JP… good….bye…."_ The blonde abruptly closed her eyes as the huge monster hauled her with its giant jaws and threw her over to the trunk of a tree.

_6:00 p.m._

"Get away from her you monster!" The naïve teen yelled as he used the speed of the momentum to jump over the creature and making it back away from the blonde girl.

"Are you, ok?" Gray asked as he help the girl get on her feet as the latter squirmed in pain as her broken ankle wouldn't allow her to get the support she needed.

"No, I think I broke something there!" She pointed out at her leg. "But I think that…look out!" The young girl pushed Gray away as the beast hovered over them with a violent shriek.

"What's that thing…?" The raven haired teen looked back at the horrendous beast upon him. The creature in front of the uncanny couple was twice as tall as a tiger whose beautiful black fur almost looked silver under the providence of the moon's faint glitter; white sharp fangs that could easily cut in half even the sturdiest of metals and most of all the intense senseless rage that those piercing wild dark orbs that made their very souls tremble in fear.

The beast furiously lounged itself once again at the girl ignoring Gray's presence. _"Why isn't it attacking me?" _The young boy growled as he jumped right in time to pick the girl from the monster's dangerous claws.

_6:30 p.m._

"There's no way to run or defeat it!" The girl hugged the boy as she noticed the monster's presence from behind them and the weak state in which someone as Gray was passing through as he strained himself to keep carrying the girl. "It's alright, ok?" The girl kindly placed a palm over the sweaty teen's face.

"Whatever do you mean?" He gasped as his feet started lagging off and his strength left his body.

"Isn't it obvious?" The girl's eyes suddenly bright again. "The creature is after me and it has no intension in killing you, so if you would just…"

"Never!" Gray shook his head full of determination. "If I just stand there and let other people suffer the same way I could be and do nothing, I'm no better than the monster which we're running from…" He solemnly glared back at his chaser as the girl understood the boy in front was fully ready to give his life for her.

The question lingered on the girl's mind, though. _"Why would he give everything for someone like me...?"_

_7:25 p.m._

"Zoe," the girl whispered as they hid inside a bush making the tiresome boy tilt his head confused, "my name is Zoe Orimoto I thought it was important for you to at least know the name of the girl you're about to risk your life for…" She casually shook hands to the still paralyzed black-haired valedictorian who didn't really understand what was happening.

"Call me Gray," he laughed, "and I'll tell you the rest about me if we get away from this place, now be quiet!" He ordered the latter whose subtle blush passed unnoticed to the boy.

_8:10 p.m._

The next thing they knew happened so fast as the beast jump over from behind severely wounding the blonde girl as the sharp claws made a hole in her sternum and pushed her skull to a rock leaving her unconscious. At the sight before him, the foolish teenager jump to the beast and tried punching him on the jaw just to be caught bare handed by the beast that evilly cackled in a shivering howl.

As the beast threw away the boy and tried to bite his head off another monster as big and terrifying as Gray leaped from where Zoe still laid; the new beast pushed the monster away giving it enough time to grab Gray from his lower back with its mandible and easily trusting its teeth inside his flesh as an anguished scream leaved the raven-haired teen's lips.

The second beast with Gray still on its jaws turned to the girl and with one strong claw pinned her to a tree and threw her on its back as it ran away from the still knocked out creature from before…

_10:11 p.m._

When Gray woke up from the agonizing pain that wouldn't let him stay away as he realized he wasn't dead yet, he found himself out of the park with Zoe by her side coughing blood as her open wound showed the danger of her situation. _"Don't give up now, Zoe… I'll take you to the hospital, I promise…"_ The bloody boy squirmed in pain as he picked up the girl from the ground and carried her not carrying on the least for his own health.

_11:37 p.m._

"Gray…" The dying girl mumbled finally opening her eyes.

"Hey there Zoe, still hanging ok?" Gray kindly asked the girl trying to alleviate her pain.

"Please, stop joking." She painfully said. "I'm dying and you know it, don't you?" She coughed as the bleeding from her chest intensified and Gray's eyes gave into tears.

"Of course not," he carefully touched the girl's forehead, "you'll live on and see your friends: J.P., Takuya, Koji and Koichi, aren't you?" He smiled at the hopeless girl who shook her head.

"Listen," she seriously looked at the raven-haired guy, "before I die I want you tell someone that I love my true feelings, but you can't tell my other friends as they all felt in love of me…" She shamefully confessed.

"Aha!" Gray teasingly laughed. "Lucky girl! Five guys for you alone!" He enthusiastically shook the drowsy girl.

"C'mon, Zoe you can't sleep!" He motioned her fading friend. "You have to make the guys happy and tell the lucky one what you feel for him! You've got to fight!" He begged the blonde girl whose secretive smile could show an inner peace.

"Look Gray the name of the boy I love is…" Zoe whispered to the raven-haired boy. "And don't you tell anyone else but him, promise before I die you'll tell him?" She asked of the black-haired teen as the light that enveloped the bright emerald orbs of hers left her frail body.

"I promise, Zoe!" Gray cried as he gazed at the fallen angel in front of him. "But I still won't give up on you!"

"I know you won't…" She assured the latter as she closed her eyes and lay still on the boy's arms.

_12:00 Midnight_

"Help…" Gray whimpered in pain as he held tightly close to his chest the blonde girl as he entered the emergency room of Verct General Hospital.

"Dear Lord…!" A nurse yelled as she ran towards Gray's bloody body. "Here my child let me take you to surgery right away!" She pushed him into a wheelchair.

"No, please!" The boy's gaze tarnished looked up at the nurse, "please safe the girl first!" He stood from the chair and placed Zoe in it.

"Yes dear…." the lady took Zoe into the surgery room vanishing from his sight.

"Zoe, please don't die….." Gray felt on the ground unconscious on a pool of blood as a thousand sounds and voices ran around him and he felt that someone had picked him us as an overwhelming pain traveled through his veins. As if a beast was trying to take over Gray and breaking free from his control hungrily and enraged, but most of all, hungry…

_1:00 a.m._

"Where is she?" Four young boys around the age of eighteen and seventeen came running inside the hospital in burst of cries.

"Have you come for Ms. Orimoto?" The doctor seating on the desk inquired.

"Yes…!" They all yelled as they came closer to him.

"What is her condition, Doctor?" The eldest of them asked as it seemed as if he was the most composed from the four.

"Well…" The Doctor was interrupted as another man in a lab robe came desperately into the hospital.

"Gray!" The man called as he looked for someone to talk to in the reception. "Where are you little bro.?" The man aguishly called his brother's name.

"Oh, you're Mr. Fullbuster's brother, Lyon?" The Doctor shook hands with the silver-haired man.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor…" He gasped a little bit relieved to meet someone who knew where Gray was. "Could you tell me how my brother's condition…?" He inquired noticing a group of angry teenagers behind the doctor.

"We were here first!" A brunette boy wearing some really gaudy goggles spurred out.

"Don't be an idiot, Takuya!" A jet black haired boy wearing a bandanna punched the boy known as Takuya. "After all it was your fault Zoe's in this situation!"

"Brother!" A boy with shorter black haired almost identical to the first pushed the two fighting guys away. "It's nobody's fault, alright?" He glared at the two of them making them sigh in defeat and apologize to each other.

"Please forgive us, sir!" The eldest of the group bowed to the Doctor and Lyon. "I'm Junpei Shibayama, but everyone calls me J.P…." He shook hands with both of them.

"Lyon Fullbuster," he greeted the lot, "but now Doctor, if you could tell me about…" Lyon was silenced as the Doctor shook his head motioning everyone to follow him to his office.

"It would be better if you all would sit down for a moment, please…" He gently brought enough chairs for everyone in the office.

* * *

**Emil C.: **"So tell me, Melia…" –Sighs- "Did you ever tell Shulk how you felt about him…?"

**Melia: **"Well no, but I thought he would…"

**Luke: **"Yo, girl! We guys can't read girls minds you know?" –All girlishly like-

**Gray: **"Says the guy who has a crush on our writer…" –Chuckles-

**Emil C.: **"Says the guy who has a HUGE collection of underwear and…" –evil smirk- "Do you want me to say it…?" –Gray shakes head-

**Gray: **"Anyhow let us hear what our psychologist thinks we should do about this case…" –points at Tenbrae-

**Tenebrae: **"Yeah, well I think with your permission Lord Emil that you should make your feelings known…"

**Emil C.: **"You see tell Shulk what you feel!"

**Tenebrae: **"No, Lord Emil, you didn't quite understand what I said… What I meant was tell the _other woman_ to back off your man and if you need to fight her!"

**Melia: **"Excuse me…?"

**Natsu: **"Yeah, preferable in a tight bikini top! On mud!" –Nosebleed-

**Luke: **"Men are all pigs…" –glares at everyone with disdain-

**Emil C.: **"You're a man…" –sweat drop-

**Gray: ** "Are you sure…?" –Starts laughing-

**Happy: **"I say that when you fight this other woman, I can tape it all in a DVD and sell it!" –Starts getting greedy- "I'll give you 45% of the earnings and get you all the copyrights for production!"

**Now, a lot of guys might be asking: "What is Code Lyoko?" It's a French TV show that I used to watch when I was 9 years old... I just found out that they would make another season after 9 years! That made me want to make a tribute to them...**

**Also, you know this girl Zoe? Yup she's from Digimon Frontier! I thought in this story I'll add tons of characters from different animes, mangas and video games because I'll need a whole cast of people to live in this huge city! Besides, this is a horror/mystery story so lots of people must die... So yeah, I really need the extra characters to make this flow...**

**Besides, if any of you have any suggestion of a character you want to read about in my small Author's Note I can make it happen! Yeah it can be ANYONE! This time I chose Melia from Xenoblade because I personally thought that Shulk used her as a tissue paper and then threw her away.**

**So I think she will still be with us in the next chapter until we solve her problem... But then, you can choose whoever you want or I'll pick him/her for you!**

**And just to finish, I was personally against giving names about who Zoe loved and might or might not give names in the end! Why? Because she was such a confusing character... **

**Look, JP was in love with her to the extreme of becoming a stalker. Zoe promised Takuya to go on a date with him. In the limited edition of Digimon Frontier Chronicles CD she says that though she thinks that JP really values her and Takuya could always protect her she feels more inclined to Koji's cold attitude and looks as a serious boyfriend...-_-... Yeah, the woman really needs to make up her mind...! _**

**Oh, did I forgot to say she also complimented Koichi's kind and gentle attitude marking it as the "require needs for a perfect boyfriend"? For a 12 years old girl she sure was a "player", huh? ;D I think that's why I wanted to develop her character and made her have a beautiful moment for her to shine like the star she's always been...!**


	3. Hunger

**Emil: "**I apologize to all my faithful readers for their reviews, but you see…" (sigh) "College life and classes is kind of hard!"

**Luke:** "Yup he has been in so much stress he has even agreed to go out with me to the movies soon!"

**Gray:** "The poor moron hasn't realized that Emil doesn't have a car and neither does him…" (chuckles) "So there is no way for them to go out anywhere…."

**Happy: **"Aye! But back in track, Ms. Melia…" –turns to the gloomy girl- "What about you problem with that guy, Shulk?"

**Tenebrae: ** "Indeed, has that man talked to you at all after you last saw him?"

**Melia:** "No! He has tried to severe any contact whatsoever with me since that incident with him back in Colony 9…" –starts whimpering- "I cannot believe that after the humiliating way that woman treated him, he returned with her and left me all alone…"

**Emil:** "Now, now Melia…" –pats girl on the back- "We will talk to him, after all we have discovered a couple of thing he might want to know about Fiora, the woman he says he's in love with…"

**Luke: **"These truths might be devastating to the man, but I think that even after the way he treated you, he deserves to know the kind of woman he's getting himself into…!"

**Gray: **"I have to warn you first, though." –looks intently inside his voice- "Are you ready to confront the man who left you after he stole your heart?"

**Melia:** "I guess if there is no other way to get this problem cleared out, I do not have another choice but to confront him face-to-face and prove him wrong!"

**Tenebrae:** "Well, please bring in the guest!" –the centurion motions to the rest of the crew-

**Shulk:** "Good afternoon, mates!" –shakes hands with everyone- "I am truly touched for being selected to participate in one of the Author Notes…!"

**Shulk: **"So I was wondering if any of you mind if I give the disclaimer…?"

**Emil: **"I can't do it…" –sighs- " But I can promise you to soon be the next disclaimer, speaker…

**Like:** "Here comes or nothing!" –turns to audience- "Disclaimer time!"

**Gray:** "Emil C. does not own Fairy Tail, Digimon Frontier or any other 'Tales of' game like Tales of Symphonia or Tales of the Abyss!" –starts laughing-"I know if he actually did, he would already had ship me with Lucy, Made Natsu and Lloyd disappear on the long ride and get Luke and Natalia together with some children and all!"

_**Moonlight Butler and Midnight Secretary**_

**Chapter 3**

"_He was lost, and is found." _

From Luke 15:11-32

* * *

The dim lights of the hospital shone upon the sorrowful bystanders as the doctor placed himself on his seat looking straight at each and every one of the young men in front of him. The constant sound of the wall's clock sounded as the only living company for those whose lives were changed in one night. _"How cruel can time be? Harbinger of all joy and pleasure…"_

* * *

_A group of students from the Frontier High school walked through the busy city's streets making their way to the hotel their friend Koichi had made the reservations at._

"_Thanks again, Koichi!" The eldest of the group chimed as the twins came back from the Hotel's reception with the gang's keys._

"_Not a problem, J.P.!" He warmly smiled at the rest of the group. "We all needed a break and helping you choose a good University for next year was excuse enough for our parents to buy us the tickets!"_

"_I still cannot believe my parents actually allowed me to come with you…" The blonde girl with foreign accent giggled._

"_Hey, rich or not, you are part of our group!" Koji dismissively shook his hand in front of Zoe's face getting a frown from the latter._

"_Oh, thank you, Mr. Tri-Cell Heir of all richness!" She pouted as she turned to her room. "Good to know that a commoner like me is invited to hang with such eminences in real life…"_

"_Oh, wait!" She deviously smiled turning the doorknob of her room. "It is Koichi who will succeed the family, not you, right?" She chuckled as she closed the door behind her._

"_Way to smooth things between you two," J.P. sighed as he entered his own room, "are you coming, Koichi?"_

"_You're not sleeping with me?" Koji groaned as his brother shook his head._

"_Sorry, but I need to train with J.P. as much as I can before the finals." He apologized carrying his backpack behind him._

"_Rejected…" Takuya smirked from behind eating a big cone of mint ice cream. "I guess we'll be roomies for the nigh, huh?"_

"_Shut up!" The raven haired teen pushed the brunet away. "Besides, how come you did not say anything all this time?"_

"_Bathroom and ice cream, dude!" Takuya laughed patiently following Koji behind him. "So what are the plans for tomorrow…?"_

* * *

"_Hey, Zoe!" Takuya whispered to his companion as the rest of the gang walked towards the candy store._

"_What's up, Takuya?" She sheepishly smiled turning her head to find her friend jumping like a little kid holding a flyer on his hand._

"_Look!" He showed the blonde girl the flyer with much glee. "There's a special exhibition from Louen only for today at the museum!"_

"_Wow! This is amazing!" She commented out loud as she read through the flyer about the special _"Mythological Creatures"_ exhibit held on the Aselian Museum that afternoon._

"_I know how much you like the myths surrounding the wind spirit 'Sylph'," he smiled at him before continuing, "so I thought we could go and see the exhibit together…"_

"_That's amazing! Let us go and tell everyone!" She ran to the others before feeling a strong arm pulling her back._

"_Wait!" Takuya retorted letting Zoe's hand go free from his grasp. "When I said 'we should go together' I meant…" He swallowed hard, finding it a challenge to finish his sentence._

"_I meant it as 'only you and me'…" He mumbled under his breath as the young brunet boy blushed madly after his request._

"_Hmmmm…" Zoe hesitantly thought not sure of what to say about the proposition her friend came out for her out of the blue._

"_It's, ok." A boy wearing a light green shirt came walking towards them. "You can go with Takuya, Zoe" He gently smiled at them._

"_I'll just tell J.P. that Takuya felt sick and you decided to go back to the hotel with him and make him some company…" He suggested causing great discomfort on Zoe's part, while Takuya thanked Koichi for his assistance._

"_But are you sure it's going to be fine?" Zoe wondered as both Koichi and Takuya reassured her not to get worried about it and over think stuff._

* * *

"_This place is amazing, Takuya!" Zoe heartedly embraced his best friend pulling him inside the grand entrance to the Museum. "Thank you for this gift!" She gently kissed his friend's cheek making the boy blush in embarrassment._

"_It is nothing, really!" He tried to act cool not really knowing how to talk to a girl._

"_Hey, how about I get you something to eat?" He nudged her friend's arm as the latter nodded gently her head letting some of her golden bangs fall freely on her face._

"_I would love to, thank you, Takuya!" She walked towards one of the seats inside the museum as she waited for her friend to come back._

"_I beg your pardon," a kind young man stood beside Zoe, "is this seat taken?"_

"_Not at all, sir!" Zoe smiled at the man's amiable countenance as she sent a text message to Koichi letting him know where they were._

"_Isn't this place amazing?" The man commented looking at the stained glasses covering the roof of the museum. "I am so glad I came to this place and watch the exhibition before it closes…"_

"_Close?" The girl turned her sigh from her cellphone to the man. "I thought they would be opened until four!"_

"_I am not sure, but I do not think it will be open for much longer…" The man pointed at the closing doors to the Mythical Creatures exhibition._

"_No!" Zoe took off from her seat and made a run for the closing door, determined to see the exhibit at least once and then ask an officer to let her leave._

"_Figures," Takuya groaned noticing Zoe's phone on the floor as he picked it up, "she left for the exhibit by herself and left me with this hot dog…"_

"_Do not worry," a man wearing dark sunglasses and black leather jacket brushed Takuya away, "there are worst things in life than been left behind by a friend, you know?"_

* * *

"_Wow what a beautiful sculpture!" Zoe smiled at the endearing statue of a man and a girl holding hands. "'A World Full of Laughter' by Pantherlily Exceed…" The girl read at the bottom of the sculpture._

"_I sure wished there were more moments like this in our lives…" The blonde teen sighed turning her head to a photo of all her friends together. "Isn't that right, my love?"_

"_No!" The sound of a man resounded through the walls. "I will not live in secret anymore!"_

"_But listen…" The voice of a worried woman begging responded._

"Am I not alone here?"_ Zoe questioned herself following the origin of the voices steadily and quietly._

"_It is wrong what you did!" The woman cried her pain almost palpable. "He was your friend!"_

"_He was a traitor!" The man growled unbeknownst to them, the young girl was quietly listening to their conversation hidden on the shadows._

"_He wanted to protect the little girl!" The lady, with beautiful blue hair, tried to reason with the latter._

"_Listen, Sis," the man mischievously grinned at the mortified woman, "if you don't back off right now, I will have to hurt you…"_

"_If that is the case we both will have to do what we must, right brother?" The woman took a couple of steps closer to the threatening man._

"_Do you really think you can defeat me?" The man cackled as his naked armed transformed and his trimmed nails became deadly long claws._

"_What the hell is that?" The young blonde shrieked in complete horror from the man's awful transformation._

"_We've been seen!" The man howled completely transforming into a beast. "I guess we'll have some fresh white meat for dinner today, don't you think, Sis?"_

"_Don't you dare touch her!" The woman lashed towards the monster punching him straight to his face. "Run! Run and do not turn back!" The kind lady help Zoe stand on her feet and pushed her out of the room._

"_But what about you, Ma'am?" Zoe worriedly turned to the maiden with sapphire blue hair._

"_Worry about yourself first!" She shoved the girl through one of the open windows. "The beast won't pass from this window!"_

"_I will come back with help, Ma'am!" The girl ran away with tears on her eyes, "I promise I will come and save you!"_

* * *

"But why is this boy trying to save me…?" _The girl shook her head not understanding the raven-haired man's actions at all._ "He does not look the type of person who would act like Takuya at all…"

"_Why are you doing this for me…?" The girl mumbled not really expecting any kind of answer from the man._

"_Because a long time ago," he sighed drying up the sweat from his forehead, "I promised someone I would avoid fighting as much as I could, but I would not let any life that could be saved slip from my grasp, no matter what…"_

"Gray…"_ The girl smiled at the boy as she closed her eyes. _"I promise you I will not let you down, I will live…"

* * *

"…_.Reaper of all lives in any moment…?"_

It took a moment for the eldest of them to settle as he shared the latters' grieve heavily in his heart and as he raised his sight to the doctor he hesitantly asked. "Can I see _him_ now, Doctor?" The silver haired young man dried his tears with his sleeve as the medic showed Lyon the room where his brother was held.

"I can only take you thus far," the man opened the door motioning the man to go inside the room, "I still have duties to attend with the others as I still need to get the girl's personal information and…" He sighed closing the door behind him.

Lyon's steadily walked towards his ill brother who bound to the bed moaned incoherent words as the sedative worked its magic to keep the young teen asleep. The silver haired man couldn't keep his eyes from the horrible stitches his brother had all over his lower right abdomen as if some feral beast tried to rip chunks of his flesh apart; his bloody forehead stitches' still visible under the bandages on his head caused more grievance on the young man's heart as he walked towards his younger brother and knelt beside his bed.

"Brother, please forgive me for not been there for you…" Lyon cried on his brother's bedside as Gray struggled bound to the hospital bed, haunted by some terrible nightmares or delusions as the Doctor had told Lyon beforehand.

* * *

"Don't give me this bull crap anymore, Doctor!" The furious brunet boisterously threatened the man with his fist. "You are telling us she's gone…?" He cackled denying the death of his beloved partner and confidant.

"Takuya, stop…" J.P. hurdled over his friend using his own height and strength to push him back to his seat. "It's not the Doctor's fault what happened to her…"

"Shut up! How can you tell me to calm down?" Takuya threw a punch towards the eldest of the group, stopping right in front of his face with the latter staring at him broken-hearted. "Why aren't you defending against my fists?" The furious chestnut-haired teen growled noticing his friend's gloomy smile.

"Go on," the young teen walked closer to his friend, "hit me all you want if that makes you feel any better, but please look around…" He motioned to his other two friends who just came back from the bathroom after Koichi threw up at the image of his best friend ravaged in a pool of blood like a mere old rug.

"You are not the only one who suffered from this event today, you know?" He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder making him flinch and realize his childish attitude.

"Koichi, feeling any better?" Takuya asked averting his eyes from J.P.'s gentle gaze finding his flustered friend sullenly smiling at him and slowly nodding with his head.

"Thank you for worrying about me, guys." Koichi turned to his brother who hadn't left his side ever since he started feeling nauseous and patted his back.

"But honestly, Koji and you too J.P., if you're as messed up as I am," the black haired boy turned to their adamant friend and brother, "why don't you just blow some steam or something…?"

"I fear we can't…" J.P. sluggishly brought his cellphone out.

"Yeah, if we don't keep the cool right now and think things through," he helped his brother take a seat in one of the halls as J.P. walked away with the phone in his hands, "who knows what else could happen, somebody has to call her parents you know." He pointed at J.P. who was grimly talking over the phone with somebody.

"So J.P. is telling them, right?" Takuya muttered as he heard the sad whipping of someone on the other side of the line and J.P.'s voice trying to ease the person's pain. "Damn it!" The headstrong brunet growled.

"I should never had told her to leave the group with me," Takuya started trembling as his eyes filled up with tears and remorse, "I should've never left her side to go and get something to eat!" He punched the wall over and over again.

"Idiot!" Koji scoffed turning to his brother who seemed equally troubled by Zoe's sudden death.

"Takuya, it wasn't your fault." Koichi tried to cheer his friend seating beside his friend still punching the wall on the Doctor's office and taking ahold of his now bloody fist. "You know, I was the one who agreed to cover you guys as you escaped to the museum…" Takuya's sorrowful eyes glittered for a second as he shook his head and drop both hands from the wall.

"It wasn't your fault," he declared finally returning to his usual self, "actually, it's nobody's fault that this happened, I mean it was an accident after all, right?" He sighed in defeat almost imagining Zoe giving him one of her famous sermons about his stubbornness if she was still with them.

"Well then start acting like that and stop blaming yourself for things over your own control." Koji coldly glared at Takuya and walked towards him pushing him away from his brother's hearing range. "But let me get this straight, it was _your_ responsibility to keep an eye on her…" He whispered to his ear and then turned back to his ill brother who seemed to feel weak again.

"Hey, Koichi…" J.P. came back a couple of minutes later with a bag and a bottle of sparkling water. "Here, I bought this medicine for your stomach." The eldest of them took the medicine from the package and handed it over to Koji who was blankly staring at the eldest kindness.

"J.P. you didn't have to do anything, you know?" Koji sighed hiding his smile as he gave the pills and the bottle to his brother whose nausea didn't seem to settle.

"Hey if nobody keeps an eye on all of you guys," he ruffled his hand over Takuya and Koji's head, "you two would probably kill each other before we even get the chance to get back home!" He teased the two boys causing Koichi to laugh and almost choke with the water.

"And just like that the 'Great J.P.' made his magic work again and brought a smile to all of us!" Koichi commented with a thin smile on his face causing the other two to smile as well and settle down before deciding what to do next.

* * *

"Hello?" Lisanna answered her phone in a hurry. "Yes, this is she…" The silver-haired girl muttered getting her hair done as she walked out of her room.

Suddenly, a knocking on the door was heard and a few minutes later Mirajane was there, opening the door to find a very sleepy Natsu waiting outside to greet the Strauss sisters. With a few greeting words, the salmon-haired teen walked towards his best friend accompanied by Mirajane and sat on the living room's couch as they stared at Lisanna's worried face pacing around the room frantically which was starting to make her sister and Natsu very anxious.

"Who is she talking to, Mira?" Natsu whispered to the silent model as she stood up from the couch and discreetly motioned him to follow her to the kitchen.

"It seems some girl died yesterday during the night." She commented serving herself a cup of coffee as they peered outside the kitchen's door to make sure Lisanna wouldn't hear their conversation. "Attacked by what…?" The clueless pink-haired lad inquired.

"We don't know yet," she sighed placing her cup on the table, "but that's not all, it seems someone from your University was attacked…" She added as the latter's curiosity perked up.

"Anyone I know?" Natsu wondered out loud a little morbid to learn all about the juicy gossip before anyone else in the premises.

"You might not know him, so I don't know what good it would be to tell you." She mindlessly commented as she approached Natsu and whispered to his ear. "All I know is that he's actually one of the best in this school."

Lisanna walked in the room writing some last minute information on her notepad. "His name is Fullbuster, Gray I think…" She read in one of her pages as Natsu gasped in disbelief.

"Four-eyes?" Natsu yelped as his face turned dead serious taking Lisanna by surprise.

"Do you know him?" Lisanna skeptically glared at his childhood friend, while the latter nodded with his head.

"We have to see him, now!" He jolted out of the apartment running to the streets towards a random direction.

"Hey, Natsu, wait up!" Lisanna urged his friend behind him. "Do you even know in which hospital he's staying in?" She yelled at his friend making him stop on his tracks and turn to his silver-haired companion.

"Nope!" He shrugged with his shoulders. "Either way, the bastard was nice enough to be my tutor so I'll find a way to get to the right one…!" He sheepishly pumped his fist up making Lisanna chuckle.

"You could always say 'please' you know?" She playfully winked at his pink-haired friend. "Look, I'll call Loke after school and get him to take us over to Gray's hospital, ok?" She placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he greeted her proposal with a huge grin.

"Wait," Natsu pondered for a moment before asking his friend, "why is Loke accompanying us?" He narrowed his eyes trying to get a straight answer from Lisanna.

"They're best friends…?" Lisanna ludicrously looked at his friend who seemed very furious.

"Did something happen between you two?" The silver-haired young gal sighed as his best friend blush crimson red and made a run for the University.

* * *

The blue-haired man sighed in distress as he carefully washed his hair letting out all the stress from the last two days building on his tired body. This last two days had been brutal for his own health as he had been embarrassed inside his own house by his younger sister and a total stranger; bending his will and pride at their hearts content…

"_Damn women,"_ his fist clustered on one of the marble walls, _"why can't they just leave me alone and do the only thing their meant to do…"_

Jellal dried his wet body as he walked towards his closet and took out his clean underwear, when all of a sudden somebody knocked the door making the business man growl as he yelled, "what is it?"

"Fernandez-sama," a familiar female voice called the man from behind the door, "your 9 o' clock appointment is here…"

"So?" He hissed at his secretary on the other side of the door. "Isn't it _your_ job to deal with my affairs?"

"Well, that might be true." She acknowledged slipping an envelope under the door. "But I thought you might want to deal with this _affair_ yourself…"

The annoyed man walked towards the door and after taking a look at the pictures held inside the envelope his whole countenance changed and a cocky smirk formed on his lips. "Alright, tell her I'll be taking her on my office…"

"_That's right all women should just do what they're supposed to do…"_ He chuckled taking out a black suit and a wine shirt as he combed his hair. _"Serve me diligently as the delectable meek critters they all are…"_ He hungrily glared at the picture of young brunette seating on a desk chair, her innocent smile alluring any men who pose in front of her.

* * *

"Men are nothing but pigs with hair and clothes!" Erza mocked as she idly talked with Mrs. Supetto on the mansion's kitchen.

"Now, now dear…" She patted the redheaded young woman on the back. "Remember who signs your paychecks…!" She placed a table of fresh fruit in front of her and motioned her to eat.

"Thanks, Supetto-san." Erza hesitated a moment before taking the first bite of melon.

"Good morning, Erza-san!" A blonde girl holding a backpack came walking from behind the redheaded secretary with a smile on her face. "Did you come before dawn again?" She teased the woman taking an apple from the kitchen and a juice box.

"Well, you know your brother, Lucy…" The secretary sighed finishing up her breakfast and placing it on the sink. "All day inside that damp room with a different woman every night and during the day he gloats on me with tons of files and stuff which I have to give him before noon!" She faintly smiled noticing the worried face the blonde girl was giving her.

"Do you want me to talk to him, again?" Lucy kindly offered her friend already walking towards the second floor on a very bad mood.

"No, but I appreciate it!" Erza stood up and walked towards Lucy and pulled her towards the exit. "Now, Lucy, you should better go to class and don't be late!" She closed the door behind her and walked towards her small moldy office on the first floor where a three feet tall pile of files and archives where patiently waiting in her desk.

"Yosh!" Erza glared daggers at the pile with an evil smirk on her face. "Prepare to be finished!" She commanded taking off her glasses and releasing her tied up hair freely to her sides as she prepared to 'duel with the files'.

* * *

"Well this is new…" The brunet physics' teacher roamed his eyes over his class looking for the one person he really wanted to see. "Does anyone know where Gray is?" He raised a wary eyebrow to the annoyed students as one yelled: "Who cares?"

"Juvia cares very much!" The blue-haired woman eagerly raised her hand with tears on her eyes. "Juvia is very much worried about Gray-sama´s health!" Her pale face started taking up a green hue as her heart beat up heavily on her chest while the rest of the class gloated on her exaggerated obsession for the class's geek.

"Calm down, Juvia." Clive-sensei patted the woman´s back gently. "If you indeed are on the want of a real man that could take care of you, know that…"

"Sorry, Clive-sensei, Juvia is not interested in men old enough to be Juvia´s grandpa…" She shrugged the idea of her having a relationship with Guildarts making the whole class burst in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"C'mon, call me Guildarts, Juvia." He heartedly patted the lady's head. "Besides, I didn't mean anything with the comment other than you opening up to the class a little bit more…"

"Whatever passed through your mind with my comment is up to your own secret desires, young lady…" He deviously winked at the girl making her fluster and gap in total disbelief at the teacher's comeback.

"Ju-Juvia didn't think anything of the sort!" She stuttered as the whole class turned to see her with an amused smile plastered on their faces.

"Well then," he chuckled pleased with the girl's reaction, "answer me two things…" Clive-sensei held two upright fingers on his hand for the whole class to see.

"One, I never said what kind of things we were talking about; you just filled the missing gaps on your own accord." He held his finger up high as Juvia slapped her hand on her face. "And second, if you weren't having _naughty thoughts _about me why are you all crimson red, young lady…?" He pointed at her rosy cheeks as Juvia looked at the floor in total embarrassment.

"_Nobody calls Clive-sensei an old man…"_ He inwardly laughed as Juvia sat back in her seat burying her face on her text book. _"Good student though..."_

"_Gray-sama, where are you…?"_ The sorrowful young lady sighed as she turned her eyes to the outer window of the classroom.

"_I guess I'll have to tell Gray to help me do the next test tomorrow…"_ Clive-sensei thought as he went back to his seat. _"And I really wanted to see how things went with Dragneel…"_

* * *

"Hi, Juvia, was it not?" Loke seductively smiled at a certain blue-haired girl fixing her blue bonnet and picking up her school utensils before leaving Clive-sensei's classroom.

"Loke-san…" Juvia groaned already annoyed of the man's cocky attitude from yesterday, her hand almost forming a fist ready to punch him on his gut. _"Relax Juvia he's Gray-sama's friend after all…"_

"I cannot believe Gray left you all by yourself today." The blonde shook his head faking indignation for Gray's selfish attitude. "Sometimes Gray can be so insensitive to a girl's feelings, you know?" The football coreback commented closing the gap of distance between the two of them.

"If it was me," he whispered into Juvia's ear, "I would never let you go anywhere alone…."

"For your information Loke-san," the fuming girl pushed the guy away, "Gray-sama did not leave me behind, because Gray-sama did not assist to today's lesson!"

"Besides," she accusatively pointed at him with the fire of a thousand suns in her eyes, "how dare you call yourself his friend if you would so easily backstab him just to get into Juvia's underwear!"

"Don't you, Mr. Celeste, know any shame at all?" Juvia glared at him pushing him aside and leaving him behind with a quizzical expression on the lad's face.

"_Feisty, huh?"_ He stared at the retreating girl trying to think about his next move. "Listen, Juvia…" Loke ran behind Juvia trying to get her attention, when he was interrupted by his vibrating cellphone.

"Oh, hi, Lisanna!" The blonde teen cooed over the phone in his classical alluring tone. "Yeah, I noticed _he_ didn't come today to class…" He sighed scratching his head, unbeknownst that a certain blue-haired girl and a tall man wearing headphones had stop to listen to what he was talking about.

"What?" Loke gasped almost dropping his cellphone in the process. "What do you mean with _"he's been hospitalized"_ and a _"girl died by his side"_? He stuttered before regaining his composure and moving towards the school's parking lot.

"Ok, I'm on my way to my car." He ran swiftly through the halls of the University passing through the hiding couple behind a trash can. "I'll see you in ten minutes, ok?"

"_Gray-sama was with another girl…?"_ Juvia sniffed as she covered her long curly hair under a banana peel.

"_That idiot got himself involved, didn't he?"_ The man scratched his eye carefully avoiding causing any further damage on his lightning bolt shaped scar.

* * *

"Levy-chan!" The giddy blonde girl chimed as she entered the Library greeting every person she encountered on her way with a polite smile. "I brought cake to celebrate so many new members joining our club!" She placed silver plated tray in front of her friend as she turned her attention from her book to Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy!" Levy gently dropped her book on the table and stood beside her friend. "It's so good to see you!" She hugged her friend with much candor as the latter giggled.

"I missed you so much the other day!" The girls whimpered as they embraced on each other's arms. "You missed a lot last Monday, Lucy…" The bookworm commented remembering her experience with the newcomers.

"But, where are they…?" She turned noticing the four empty spots each carrying an individual letter on the seat, except one.

"They all came by for a moment and then left," she brought all the letters for the club president to read, "Everyone had an excuse for them to be absent, though."

"Then what about the last spot…?" She questioned reading the name of the empty seat. "What about Gray Fullbuster?"

"He's the only one with a legit reason to be absent," she gently nodded her head as she sat down with Lucy beside her, "his brother personally called the director a couple of minutes ago and he informed me and the rest of his class teachers that he was in a critical condition on Verct hospital…"

"Well, let us see then what kind of issues avoided the rest of the club members to assist today…" Lucy sighed cutting a huge slice of the cake she brought and stuffing it on her face as she started reading the first letter.

* * *

_Yo! Blondie!_

_It's me Laxus, I am writing this letter because otherwise bookworm wouldn't let me go from here and gramps would get all anal on me if he discovered I am skipping one of the club meetings again. I won't come to the meeting because something personal happened to someone I know; so you know the drill, you don't open that big mouth of yours with gramps and I won't release the Christmas pictures to whole school and your brother when you dressed up as a cheerleader and drank too much…_

_Keep it quiet, got it?_

_Laxus Dreyar_

* * *

"_That imbecile! How many times does he think he can blackmail me with those pictures?"_ The blonde girl sighed as she shredded the letter into miniscule pieces of paper and threw them on the trash can. "Lu-chan! This letter was given to me by the most amazing guy in our group!" The blue-haired girl giggled as her cheeks blushed madly just remembering his encounter with him.

"See!" She placed the letter right infront of the blonde's nose. "It still smells like him," she drooled as she took another sniff out of the letter, "mint and strawberry…"

Lucy hesitantly took the letter from Levy's hands and opened it causing a small picture to fall from the folded piece of paper. As she picked it up she noticed it was a photo of a blonde guy with glasses posing in front of the camera wearing only a towel to cover his naked body from the waste to the knees; the young heiress shook her head in total disapproval, hardly impressed of the toned body and abs presented to her on the photo before handing the picture to her excited friend and turning to read the letter.

* * *

_My beloved President,_

_I am deeply sorry not to be able to meet you today; it is in no way an excuse for my petty behavior at not assisting to the club's meeting this afternoon. But you will have to excuse me, as one of my most beloved friends needs of my aid and support as he has been hospitalized after a sever accident he had last night, as he's best and only friend it is my duty to stand beside him and help him in any way I can until he's recover and back to his usual self._

_Please accept this humble picture of myself as a memento of my promise to meet you the next time there is a meeting for our club as I can hardly hold my own feelings to meet the gracious creature that created this amazing club; you whose beauty transcends one of a mere woman, whose grace and regal attitude is well known around the school, you who's not a common president, but a princess and thus your royal court; whilst I? I am merely your knight in bright armor, ready to leap for thee princess in any moment!_

_Yours forever more,_

_Your Lion Knight,_

_Loke Celeste_

_PS:_

_Would thy mind, my lady, to tell Ms. McGarden I will be free next Friday if she still wants to go to watch that movie with me?_

* * *

"_Great, so another guy like my brother wants to be part of my club…"_ Lucy cringed at the idea of having to stand up with another flirt who could not keep his _little friend_ away from any female that presented herself in front of them. "Oh, Levy, this guy says he is free next Friday…" She commented as her friend squirmed and jumped from her seat.

Finally, the last letter neatly folded with a clear blue ribbon holding it together was placed in the seat that said: Juvia Locksheart.

* * *

_President,_

_My name is Juvia Locksheart and I heard from people that you are No. 1 in this University. Juvia is very impressed and would congratulate you about your efforts, if that did not make Gray-sama pale before you as he currently helds the No. 2 status, thanks to you. Juvia will not allow you to make Gray-sama look bad, President! Juvia shall make the greatness of Gray-sama be known throughout the whole school! And most of all, if you were the one who was with Gray-sama last night, consider yourself dead! Gray-sama is mine! And the only person who can ever make Gray-sama happy is me! So stay away from Gray-sama! Love Rival!_

_Gray-sama's No. 1 fan,_

_Juvia Locksheart_

_PS:_

_I cannot assist today to the club, because Gray-sama needs the attentions of a __**real **__woman! So stay away from him! Have a nice day._

* * *

"_Note to myself, stay away from the stalker…"_ Lucy shivered completely engrossed in her fantasy in which the crazy girl followed close behind her, holding a two feet tall butcher knife and a maniac laugh. "Juvia is one of our nicest recruits, isn't she?" Levy sweetly smiled remembering her innocent display of love and shyness during the last meeting, completely oblivious of what the letter addressed to Lucy said.

"Sure…" She sarcastically chuckled. "In a Hannibal Lecter way…" She mumbled under her breathe as she returned to her cake.

* * *

"Brother," Lyon sullenly cried still hugging the unconscious body of his little brother, "how could I be so stupid?" The silver-haired man mumbled between tears completely oblivious of the door opening behind him.

"Hello?" The voice of a young man was heard. "May I come in?" The same voice continued as the steps of the person came closer to the whipping man.

"Oh, hi, I did not notice you four there." Lyon commented dragging his red eyes to the young boys standing beside him.

"So, he has not woken up yet?" Koji coldly commented gaining an angry look from his twin.

"No, he has not." The scientist resentfully retorted standing up on his feet towering over Koji's own height.

"It is a great pity," J.P. interceded placing a hand over Lyon's shoulder, "but we came here to express our gratitude to your brother…"

"That's right." Koichi bowed down in front of him. "He tried his best to bring our friend alive and thanks to that we can at least arrange a proper funeral for her…" He weakly smiled as J.P. and Koji nodded at his statement.

"Who are you kidding?" Takuya finally spoke with a broken voice. "Do all of you guys can accept this tiding?" He sniffed trying to hide his tears under his bangs of hair.

"Our friend is gone!" He grieved. "And your brother is in a coma!" He pointed at Lyon, obviously causing a great blow as the latter shivered and turned his back to the rest.

"Takuya! That's enough!" Koichi finally yelled causing everyone to turn their heads towards the usually quiet and shy dark-haired boy he always acted like.

"Let him be," a hoarse voice coughed vehemently, "it is true I broke my promise to her…" The group surrounded Gray's bed as the latter opened his eyes with tears on his eyes.

"Gray," the young scientist smiled, "you are finally awake!" He embraced his brother who pushed him aside with enough strength to send him a few meters away from him.

"Don't touch me!" He growled. "Do not touch a useless moron who could not even keep a promise to a girl!"

"You are wrong, Gray." Takuya looked deeply into Gray's eyes. "What I meant a couple minutes ago was not directed to you," he looked at everyone before helping Lyon back on his feet, "it was towards me, you know?"

"I was weak and selfish when I asked Zoe to accompany me to the Museum," he admitted much to Koji's surprise and J.P.'s relief. "And it is my duty to find the murderer and get him to justice!"

* * *

"Slow down, cowboy…" J.P. glared at Takuya. "The first thing to do is to get things cleared out with Zoe's parents." The eldest of the group concluded.

"I can do that," Koichi belligerently raised her hand against his brother's will, "I want to get home before anything else happens and besides I need to get ready for the swimming competition."

"Are you sure you are up to the task, Koichi?" J.P. looked at his friend as he nodded with his head and smiled at his friends' worried looks.

"I'll be alright, trust me guys." He smiled at the group as he called a number on his phone. "If you do not mind, I'll just go and pack my stuff up and be leaving this afternoon."

"Alright," Takuya smiled at his friend, "see you in a couple more days!"

"Please tell, Mrs. Orimoto how sorry I am about this incident…" J.P. hugged his friend as he left the room followed by his brother.

"So how do you feel, Gray?" Lyon kindly placed a glass of water in front of Gray's pale face.

"Better…" He coughed as he tried to raise his body. "But you guys where making a lot of noise to let me sleep, you know?" He pointed at the three guys inside his room.

"I apologize for that!" Takuya scratched the back of his head. "I know I am very loud person!" He placed a seat beside Gray's bed siting to his left.

"Not just you, you know?" Gray chuckled pointing at the closed door. "I did not know Lyon had invited so many of my classmates to come and see me at the hospital!" He kindly looked at his brother who stared back at him in total confusion.

"What do you mean…?" The three said on unison before a loud bang on the door forced the door open letting in a group of people pushing each other.

"Bud! Gray! Gray-sama! Four-eyes!" The crowd yelled as they surrounded the annoyed teen. "Are you alright?" They all questioned the overwhelmed raven-haired valedictorian.

"_I would be better without the noise, the pain of the stitches, my own weakness to keep a promise…"_ Gray groaned as his stomach started gurgling and the pain became insufferable. _"And this hunger that is eating me away…"_

"_Do not let the hunger to take over you…"_ A warm voice whispered on Gray's head making the pain go away and get back to his senses. _"Remember, you can still keep your promise…"_

* * *

The young man snapped out of his trance finding himself staring right at Natsu's giant orbs scrutinizing him from head to toes. Meanwhile, Juvia was introducing herself to Lyon as his fiancée much to Lyon's surprise and Gray's stupor; his gaze, finally landing on the two boys having a conversation with Lisanna and Laxus over on a corner of the room.

"You do not look good at all, four-eyes…" Natsu poked Gray's cheek as if he was some kind of toy.

"Juvia does not think so!" The worried girl ran to Gray's side leaving Lyon in the middle of a sentence. "Juvia thinks that Gray-sama looks perfect!"

"Now that you mention it," Laxus walked closer to the raven-haired man, "there is something definitely _wild_ about you…"

"You two are just seeing things that are not there," Loke chuckled giving him a reassuring smile, "he must be hungry, that's all!"

"Come to think of it, I have not eaten throughout the day…" Lisanna groaned as her stomach made a funny sound.

"Yeah," the salmon-haired teen agreed, "I guess it's just that we're all hungry…"

"What do you say if I go and buy some food for all of you as a way to thank you, dude?" Koji suggested as the group cheered the boy.

"I'll go with you if you do not mind!" Natsu and Takuya chimed diligently following the boy to the cafeteria.

"I should probably follow them before they do something stupid…" Loke sighed following the trio right behind them with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I think I will take this chance and go to the bathroom for a moment!" Lisanna rushed out of the door a few minutes after the others left.

"I guess it seems we are the only ones left behind, huh?" J.P. commented as Lyon, Laxus and Juvia chuckled at the boy's remark.

* * *

"So Doctor, between us two, are Gray and the girl's attack in anyway linked to the massacre in Louen….?" The white-haired girl questioned the doctor in his office.

"Officially?" The man raised a wary eyebrow. "No, there are not enough physical proves to tie these deaths together…"

"But off record," the old man closed the gap between the two, "the way the girl described her attacker and the way Gray hallucinated about his own attack are pretty similar…"

"Wait a minute, Coco described her attacker?" Lisanna looked at the doctor. "Has she already awakened?" The old man nodded in response.

"I'll make an exception and let you see her before these other people do," he assured the young lady as he directed her to Coco's room, "but just because you've been on the case before them, ok?"

"Thank you, Doctor!" Lisanna jumped in excitement smelling a Pulitzer on her hands with Coco's interview.

* * *

"Ok, everything's been paid off!" Koji sighed after spending over 900 jewels on food for only 5 people. "You better be grateful!"

"Yup!" Takuya and Natsu laughed as they waited patiently for their orders.

"You know what?" Takuya turned to the group with a worried face. "I think I might need to go to the bathroom first, though…"

"Just hurry!" Natsu and Loke motioned the latter to leave the rest to them as he ran full speed to the opposite side of the bathrooms' location in a hurry.

"I will go with him to keep him from getting killed," he turned to the other two, "could you please stay behind and bring the food to Gray's room for me?"

"No problem!" Natsu pumped his fist up already drooling on the idea of pigging out on those nachos he ordered.

"Sure," Loke winked at the raven-haired boy as he took out his cellphone, "I'll be waiting here for you guys to come back…"

* * *

"Hey bro," Lyon worriedly looked at Gray as his body started convulsing and his heart rate sky rocketed, "what is wrong with you?"

"He's on an anaphylactic shock!" Laxus took hold of a towel and rolled it into a tube before placing it on Gray's mouth. "This will keep him from chocking himself to death…"  
"There is something really wrong with him," the anguished teen pointed at the raven-haired young man's eyes as their normal black irises turned scarlet red, "all the blood of his body is flowing to his brain!  
"Juvia does not like to see Gray-sama like this!" The girl cried as the Lyon came to her aid and covered her eyes from watching the horrible scene.

"_Please, somebody, help me…."_ Gray yelled inside his head as he could feel the pain of all his body ripping him apart. Yet, at the same time he could feel every fiber and muscle of his body growing, getting stronger and more powerful than before.

"This is no good," Laxus growled placing his hand over Gray's arm, "he still has a pulse but it is going a thousand times faster than any I've ever felt before…"

"I will look for the doctor!" J.P. ran outside of the room in search for someone to help them in their crisis.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy!" Erza greeted the girl as she came inside the mansion. "How was school today?"

"The same as always, you know?" She took her shoes off before walking towards the red-headed secretary.

"How so?" A frigid voice echoed through the walls of the gloomy mansion. "I thought it was days like this when you had club meetings and made you happy…" A man wearing a white suit and a crimson red tie came walking down the stairs.

"Hello, brother…" Lucy faked a smile before turning her attention back to Erza. "Well you see, Erza, the majority of the members of my group were absent today…" The blonde girl made sure to emphasis the name of the secretary.

"Good," Jellal laughed at his sister's challenging tone, "it seems I have finally turned you in to someone as cold as me…"

"Of course not!" The offended girl snapped back to her brother's remark. "I was just being kind of mean because you've been making Erza work very late at night…"

"Well, it's not because I like to do it, you know?" The blue-haired man sighed trying to find a way to explain himself to the two ladies.

"It's ok, I still love you." Lucy hugged the man to his surprise making sure not to show any feeling from it. "Just try not to go over the limit with her or she might just sue you!"

"Anyways," the man pushed the girl away totally ignoring the amused look on Erza's face, "Meredy is waiting for me and I have a couple of places to go before the end of the day…"

With that the man left the premises, closing the door behind him, leaving behind a bewildered blonde girl staring at the empty door and a red-headed secretary gently shaking her head.

"That man might be the worst bastard I have ever met in my life," Erza commented a little charmed with the man's reaction, "but of one thing I'm sure, he truly loves you, Lucy…"

"He does, doesn't he?" She smiled before walking to the kitchen to get something to eat with Mrs. Supetto and Erza for dinner.

* * *

"Are you ready now?" The white-haired girl turned to girl sitting on her bed with her eyes wide open.

"Yes, I am ready." The girl responded in a really low tone of voice.

"Ok, from the beginning," Lisanna turned on her tape recorder as she sat beside the girl's bed, "what is your name?"

"My name is Coco and I am the last survivor of _Louen's Massacre_; this is the story of what really happened…"

* * *

**Emil: "**Well I hope you all liked my story…." "Please, bear with me! I promise you that if you keep reading this story you will not regret it!"

**Tenebrae: ** "There will be betrayal, murderers and fights!"

**Happy: ** "Forbidden loves and love triangles!"

**Gray: **Tons of anxiety and a mystery atmosphere that will keep you going on with me for hours!"


	4. Hospital Visits

**Emil C.:** "Once again, I ask for your forgiveness my faithful readers for all of your amusing and interesting reviews!" –sheepishly scratches the back of his head- "College life and classes are still taking a toll in my body and to make things worse a friend of mine showed me this new game and haven't stop playing it…"

**Luke:** "Yup he has been playing it to such lengths as to go for 16 hours straight with no food or sleep whatsoever and with the stress of midterms he has been very spiteful lately…" –Emil C. smacks Luke's head in retaliation-

**Emil C.:** "Care to say that again, flower boy?" –Evilly growls at him as Luke backs away to his seat on the set-

**Gray:** "Anyways, back in track with Ms. Antiqua's issue with Mr. Shulk here…" –seemingly bored looks at the sweaty boy- "Why so afraid, Shulk? Anything you want to hide from our public…?"

**Shulk:** "Well, not really hide as much as to be explained the reason I'm here!" –Looks back at the girl seating beside him with begging eyes- "Melia why did you bring me here? What did I do?"

**Happy:** "Aye! Ms. Melia, tell Shulk you liiiiike him…" –turns to the blushing girl shaking her head- "What don't tell me you have cold feet to tell him how you really feel?"

**Shulk: **"Wait, what?" –Looks around the public who only nods back at him in response- "Melia is this true?"

**Tenebrae:** "Indeed, Master Shulk, the girl in front of you has been infatuated by your mere presence since the moment you two met, did you honestly not noticed?" –The centurion's eyes piercing through Shulk's eyes as the public waits for his answer-

**Shulk:** "Uhhh…" –fidgets with his hands- "I mean, no, I did… I did not…" (whispering) "I did not notice at all…"

**Luke: **"Are you sure that's all there is to it?" – skeptically looking at Shulk-

**Shulk: **"Maybe before Fiora came back I felt something as well…" –Emil jumps up and down in his seat with delight- "Maybe…"

**Melia:** "No! You cannot say that Shulk, Fiora is yours now!" –glares back at him as he lowers his head- "I cannot allow you to commit a foolish mistake, what do you think she would say if she heard you…?"

**Fiora: **"I would tell him, that I hope he's happy with his decision…" –a distraught girl runs across the set in a sea of tears- "And that at least I wish to be there when he marries Melia!"

**Emil C.:** "Oh boy, who would ever let the current girlfriend on the set…?" –guiltily asks the others in the panel with a sinister smile on his face- "We will talk to her later, after all we still have a couple of things we want to know about Fiora, the woman he says he's in love with…"

**Tenebrae:** "Cold, Master…" –The Centurion shakes his head trying to hide his smile- "Really cold, but that's show business for you!"

**Happy:** "Aye, Sir!" –flies around the set with a box of tissues for Fiora-

**Luke:** "Well then, what are you going to do about this new revelation, Melia?"

**Melia:** "I just want to be sure, Shulk do you or do you not have any feelings for me?

**Shulk:** "Maybe…?" This is too soon, I mean…"

**Gray:** "Shulk, I'm sorry to say this but grow some pair and then be sure of what you are going to say before you blurt things out that can hurt the hearts of other people that love you…" –pulls out a pair of glasses out of nowhere and glass of water as he daintily sips from it-

**Shulk:** "Maybe this was a mistake, maybe I should not have said what I said…" –Emil C. contorts on his seat as he asks Genis for an aspirin- "Maybe I should go back to how things where a few minutes ago…"

**Melia:** "I guess we can just act like neither of us ever said anything, right?" –the girl discouraged pulls out her hand ready to shake it with her friend-

**Emil C.:** "Oh no you're not!" –pushes Melia's hand away from Shulk's- "You girl, pull up your skirt stop crying and go for this man even if you have to handcuff him and give him a daily whipping!" –glares at her with murderous intent as the girl shivers in utter terror-

**Tenebrae:** "Wait what did you say, Master?" –The rest of the panel stares with their mouths wide open as Emil loses it on stage-

**Emil C.:** "And you miserable little swine!" –Pulls out sword and points at his heart- "You better get together with Melia unless you want the next time that you appear in this show during your memorial…" –pushes the sword deeper into the teen's flesh-

**Shulk:** "Help! He's going to kill me!" –Shakes hands alarmed as Emil starts laughing maniacally- "I am going to die! Why?! I'm still so young to die!" –Hyperventilates as the rest of the panel jump over Emil-

**Emil C.:** "Yes, you heard me I will personally plunge this sword up your…" –still threatening the boy as he's pulled to his own chair- "And then…." –the transmission of the camera is cut as the scene shifts to some random commercials-

**Gray:** "We are sorry to our viewers we are passing through some technical difficulties…" –the scream of an maniac cackles are heard on the background as a naked Natsu runs around the set yelling 'Freedom'-

**Emil C.: "**Get your hands off me!" –A strapped Emil is seen in the background as Luke comes back wearing a Doctor's outfit- "I will kill that boy! No! Not the needle… -Emil turns to Luke towering in front of him with a huge needle-

**Luke:** "It's ok, you need your rest…" –Tenebrae closes Emil's eyes- "Don't worry, I'll take personal care of you…" –seductively insinuates to his ear-

**Emil C.:** "No!" –Emil begs as the needle touches his bare skin- "Anything but that! Nooooo!" –Immediately falls asleep-

**Tenebrae: **"Now who's going to host this show?" –Tenebrae turns to the rest as they all shake their heads and finally lands his eyes on a certain white-haired half-elf-

**Genis:** "I can't do it, under-aged and other technical issues…" –sighs- "But we better cut this show right now!" –points at the still rolling camera as Natsu once again appears running on the background-

**Like:** "Right!" –turns to audience apologetically- "Disclaimer time!"

**Happy:** "Emil C. does not own Fairy Tail, Digimon Frontier or any other 'Tales of' game like Tales of Symphonia or Tales of the Abyss!" –calls ambulance to take the fighting Emil to the sanatorium-"I know he just lost a couple of marbles, but trust me he's not insane…"

**Emil C.:** "I'll be back…" –mutters in his sleep-

**Gray, Tenebrae, Luke and Genis:** "Most of the time…"

* * *

_**Moonlight Butler and Midnight Secretary**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe that lures him to evil ways."_ Siddhartha Buddha.

* * *

"So, you want me to believe that story?" Lisanna sighed after recording every detail given to her by the little girl sitting beside her.

The girl nodded vehemently as she jumped out of her bed with ill balance causing the small girl to almost fall on her tracks towards an old mahogany wardrobe placed beside the door. The young teen followed the small girl as she motioned her to follow her lead with her small hand and teary eyes to the depths of the wardrobe.

"Wow, for an old wardrobe it sure is big…" Lisanna commented as the small girl hushed her by gracefully placing her little hand over Lisanna's lips.

"This is it." Coco whispered as she used her pale hands to push one of the wooden boards off the side and pulled an old and dusty bunny hat out of it with a smile on her dry lips.

"What is it?" The novice journalist crawled closer to the girl as she took out of the hat an old picture depicting a broad tall man with tan skin and a white mustache carrying a small child on his arms as a man and a woman walking right beside him covered almost completely by the robes they were wearing.

"Is this even possible?" Lisanna gasped as she pondered inside the depths of the wardrobe. The ailing girl kneeling alongside the silver-haired teen nodded pointing at the woman in the picture carrying an old amethyst colored hardcover book on her hand as Coco took another book with similar style, but of a deep cerulean blue out of the hole in the plank.

"Do you believe me, now?" The little girl leaned towards Lisanna with hopeful eyes as the latter stared at her a little fazed off about the whole situation.

"Is this the room…?" An unknown voice came from outside the room. "I believe so." Some other person deadpanned as the door was silently opened.

Coco immediately closed the wardrobe's door from the inside and ordered Lisanna to put on her bunny hat and some other clothes over her outfit; hesitantly the girl did as she was told as the men outside walked towards Coco's bed.

"Where is she?" One of the men growled as he turned the bed upside down and walked towards the door.

"Stop being so impatient..." The man's partner commented as he motioned his partner towards the room's bathroom. "Perhaps she's just in the bathroom; I pity what's to become of her." The man deviously chuckled as they entered the small room.

As in cue Coco jumped out of the closet, but not before begging Lisanna to hide until the coast was clear and made sure she placed the book and picture inside her satchel. "Hey you girl!" She heard one of the man yelled as the sudden bolt of the door opened was heard and the sudden steps of someone sprinting out of the room echoed on Lisanna's ears as she pushed her body deeper inside the closet making sure to keep herself hidden from anyone.

* * *

"Tell me one more time what happened," Jellal briefly glanced at the woman typing on her computer as he turned back to the reports on his hands.

"Yes, sir." The woman turned her laptop's screen to show pictures of a young blond girl lying on the autopsy bed. "The name of the diseased is Zoe Orimoto, 17 years old…"

"Clear indications of a struggle could be noticed on the back of her body," the woman pointed at the blackened bruises on the lower part of her body, "as well as serious blood lose from the bites and ripped flesh all over her body."

"I'm amazed she was able to get to the hospital without losing her head." The man chuckled as he served himself a drink from the small bar on his limousine. "Impeccable job as always, Meredy."

"It is my duty and honor to serve you, Jellal-sama." She gently lowered her head as she turned to her laptop once again.

"Just another thing, Sir." The woman commented as her boss raised an eyebrow and lowered his drink. "What is it?" The man monotonously inquired.

"There seemed to be a survivor to this incident." Jellal almost dropped his drink from his grasp as his face took on a serious rigid look. "The whereabouts are still unclear but the young man was the one who brought the girl…"

"I guess we'll have to visit the hospital, shall we?" The blue-haired man returned unfazed to his habitual cold self as the woman nodded with her head and knocked on the driver's window as she gave the driver instructions to change the destination of the day.

* * *

The fearful silver-haired young journalist crawled out of the closet with utter stillness trying to figure out her next move at that moment since the whole incident just passed faster than she could digest. Without another moment to lose in that place she walked towards the hospital's hallway almost tripping as she felt a tight grip holding her back from her elbow.

"So where did you think you would go?" The man cackled as Lisanna tried to turn her face to her attacker. "Now, now..." The man pinned her to the wall as small squirm left Lisanna's lips.

"Unless you want to lose your precious little sight don't try anything funny." The man lasciviously licked the girl's cheek as he closed the gap between them. "Now then follow me, pretty lady." The man pushed the silver-haired girl towards the stairs of the hospital aisle.

"_Focus, Lisanna," _the girl looked around frantically to her surroundings noticing the almost empty aisle and the stair's door closing up to them, _"I have only one chance to get away before we reach the stairs or I'll be a goner…"_A sordid knock resounded on one of the walls making the man turn his sight to where the noise came from.

"_Now!"_ The girl kicked the guy's shin before turning to one of the other aisles trying to get lost on the maze of rooms and halls. "You won't escape this easily!" The girl heard the man yell at her as she turned to the corner of another hall.

"Got you!" A firm hand pulled her inside one of the room and covered her mouth while another person closed the door behind her leaving them in complete darkness inside the shadows of the chamber.

"Shhhh!" The other unknown man whispered jumping over her body and pressing his chest over the terrified girl. "Stay still or we'll get caught!" The now more familiar gentle voice seemed to call the freaked out girl. _"Still, who are they…?"_The girl pondered trying to make out the owner's voice.

"Dude," one of the guys placed a hand over the other's shoulder, "what are you doing getting on top of a chick like that?" The guy shook his head as the other jumped off top from Lisanna but not before asking her to keep silence.

"So, who are you guys?" Lisanna whispered a little skeptical of the men in front of her, but taking another look they seemed young. Pretty young at that, maybe even younger than her, _"I'm sure they're not the ones who were after Coco, so…."_

"Could you stop staring at us like we have never met before?" A jet black-haired young boy turned the dim light of his cellphone as he finally let a sigh of relief. "You seem okay to me." He carelessly patted her shoulder making her feel like a little girl.

"Geez, I only wanted to go and take a piss." The other guy chuckled as he sat on the floor beside Lisanna. "Girl, I've just met you this morning and I can already tell that you sure are a handful!" He playfully winked at her as she just stared at the ground embarrassed to even talk.

"Thank you very much, Tayuka and Juuji." The girl bowed her head as the two boys shared an ominous glare towards her. "What did I do now…?" Lisanna shrugged as the black-haired young man peeked outside of the room for any signs of their attackers and the other boy started to shrivel on a ball and cracked in laughter.

"Idiot…" The other boy who seemed more collected about the situation closed the door before walking back to the other two. "He's laughing because I think you got our names wrong, Ms. Strauss…"

"Really?" The girl gasped as her cheeks blushed making the brunette boy wearing a pair of goggles stop for a moment, nod with his head and pull himself up to sit back on his knees. "I am so sorry…"

"It's okay," the boy waved his hand dismissively as he looked at her face somewhat amused, "I guess further introductions are required, I am Koji Minamoto."

"And this is the most amazing adventure I have ever experienced in my entire life!" Koji punched his partner as he grinned at Lisanna and tried hiding his own excitement. "Oh, right, the Name's Takuya!"

"Takuya Kanbara!" He ruffled the girl's hair as she glared at her with murderous intent. "Let's see if this way you won't forget me, ne?" He teasingly blew inside Lisanna's ear as her whole body contracted and her face seemed drained from all life.

"You're such a brat." Koji looked at his clock before standing back on his feet. "Well, it's been thirty minutes as of now," the boy reached his arm towards Lisanna as she looked at him, "shall we try getting out here or what?"

"Yeah, this place is boring." Takuya seconded Koji as he walked towards the door.

"So, shall we?" The two guys stood in front of Lisanna as she walked outside of the room._ "Not going to lie, those two were very impressive…"_ The girl could not avoid, but to chuckle as she was reminded of her boyfriend Loke and her best friend Natsu.

* * *

"This can't be right…" The old man placed his stethoscope over the young man's lean chest.

"How so, Doctor?" The worried silver-haired man came closer to the sleeping teen with worrisome eyes.

"We had to give him twice as much anesthesia than a normal boy with his constitution could handle," he walked closer to him opening one of his closed eyes, "yet, he's perfectly fine and above else he seems to be recovering pretty quickly…"

"Juvia thinks it is a miracle!" The energetic blue-haired woman jumped over the sleeping boy causing the teen in question to let out a small squirm in pain.

"But don't you think it was weird the way he was just convulsing a moment ago?" Laxus pondered on his chair as he lowered his head and sighed. "I need some fresh air, excuse me." The man commented before leaving the room in a rush.

"I still cannot say anything for certain," the old man worriedly looked up at the group, "but I sure agree that this case has been so very odd…" The man walked outside taking out some papers out of the bunch and throwing them to the trash can._ "The last thing I need right now is more things to worry about_, _I guess this way it's better…"_

"Hmmm…." A tall young man glared at the distance as the retreating figure of the doctor took the elevator and vanished inside of it.

* * *

"I really don't understand him, Erza." The blonde girl chug her mouth with vanilla ice-cream as she watched an old movie on her Lacrima TV. "How is it that a guy just like Brother or a total moron always has to get the girl…?" She fumed as her friend sat next to her drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"Beats me..." Erza turned to her work as she fervently typed information on her laptop.

"Erza!" The girl whined as she gently pushed her partner's elbow. "I asked you to watch the movie with me not work…"

"Lucy, if I don't finish these papers before _he_ comes back I will have to stay all night here." The woman sighed rubbing her templates as he turned to her friend.

"Awesome!" Lucy chimed as she jumped off the sofa. "I've never had a sleepover in my life!" She gleefully turned to her friend pulling her in a hug.

"We can spend all night talking and get to know each other better!" Erza just smiled as her eyes betrayed her for a sway moment more than enough to make Lucy notice.

"You don't want to?" She plumbed as the redheaded beauty took of her glasses and gracefully lowered her head. "I apologize, but my main responsibility is my brother."

"You most really love him, ne?" The girl moved to the corner of the sofa and stared at the TV.

"Now, you should not be like that…" Erza pushed her laptop away. "I understand you are feeling lonely, but you must know that your brother loves you." The redheaded beauty held her little finger as she tangled it with Lucy's.

"I know, Erza." The girl sighed taking a handful of popcorn on her hand and bitterly swallowing it on one stand. "It still does not make it any easier to be left behind in this gloomy place, you know?"

"I understand," the brilliant secretary gently patted her head as an idea came to her, "so how does you, me and a couple of tickets to the movies sound?"

"Really?" Lucy perked up as she jumped up and down her seat.

"Yeah, let's go next week." Erza wrote a note on her personal agenda. "Is it ok if my brother comes with us, though?" The woman bit her lip as the young teen pondered upon the question.

"It'll be awesome!" The girl nodded as the duo returned to watch the ending of their movie.

* * *

"I used to dream a long time ago," a young girl sat on a lonely chair smiling at the teen on the bed, "a time when I hoped and lived along with all those who loved me and I knew that love would never let me die…"

"I dreamed that God would at least forgive her," a young man with blue overalls sat drinking a cup of coffee as he stared at the busy streets outside the miserable hospital.

"Then we were young and naïve about the truth of this crude reality…" A third voice of a man walking back with a crumbled piece of paper on his hand read its contents with great eagerness and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"And dreams were made," the girl chuckled as she turned to the boy on the window with sourness in her heart, "and wasted with no regrets or consequence, until this day…"

"He once slept a summer with my friends and by my side in an endless dream," the girl walked towards the sleeping teen as he churned in his bed, "when he filled my days with endless wonder and laughter that could not be silenced…" The blonde maiden carelessly brushed her hand over the sleeping boy's forehead just to pass right through it.

"But she was gone when the first wind of autumn came," the man turned as he sighed and kindly smiled at the man hugging the sleepy boy on his arms, "and still I dream she'll come back to me and all of our friends as we just did last night…"

"I thought we would live the years together as my friend and confidant," the man's hand trembled as he looked at the pale image of his brother, "as my family and my support through all adversities…" The silver haired man held his head tightly to the teen's neck.

"But we all knew there are some dreams that cannot be." The girl walked towards the room's mirror just to find herself looking back to the nothingness as she stood there in grimace and her own body faltered as mist on the river.

"And there are some things we cannot foretold as we're mere humans," the man stood up as he shred the piece of paper into small pieces and turned to the smiley face of a certain salmon haired young man carrying some stuff in both of his hands came inside the room.

"_But now life has killed the dream I once believed."_ The three of them mumbled under their breath as the rest of the visitors came back into the room.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Natsu slowly walked inside the room carrying tons of food on his hands as he placed them on the table. "Where are the others?" The young teen looked around as JP shrugged his shoulders.

"I think Ms. Locksheart had to leave somewhere," Lyon commented as he reached for a can of soda over the top of the pile of food, "and Laxus just left a moment ago after the doctor came to sedate my brother…"

"What happened to him?" Natsu stared at Gray as he rested on his bed under the vigilant eye of his brother.

"The Doctor doesn't know, right Lyon?" JP rubbed his temples as the young scientist nodded with his head and sat once again beside his ill brother.

"Perhaps it was just a slight side-effect from the accident." Natsu placed an arm around him and offered him a green slimy looking gelatin and a pat on the back. "You need to eat something."

"Where are the rest of the guys, Natsu?" JP looked around as Koji and Takuya entered the room a little faced out and whispered thing between each other.

"These two idiots just left me behind saying that they would go to the bathroom," the young college boy fumed as the latters shrugged their shoulders, "and just came back here a moment ago with Lisanna…"

"Where is she by the way?" Lyon wondered turning his tiresome eyes back to the small group on Gray's room.

"The last time I saw her she was calling her sister, I think…" Koji scratched the back of his head as he strolled around the room deep in thought.

* * *

"Hi, Mira-nee…" A young girl whispered on her cellphone as she fretfully recoiled under the arms of a man.

"Everything's ok now, Lisanna." Loke reassured the girl as he kindly kissed her hair and hummed a lullaby.

"Thank you, Loke." The girl smiled at her boyfriend as she hung off the phone and turn to his embrace.

"She'll be coming to pick you up I presume?" The amateur journalist nodded as she anxiously looked back at her wristwatch and sighed.

"I will see that you get safe back home, but most likely I'll stay here…" The blond man apologetically commented with guilt written all over his face as the girl could only stiff a laugh.

"It's ok; I know your friend here is the one who needs care right now." She gave her boyfriend a gentle peck on the cheek as Loke hugged her back. "Besides, I don't think those men will try to do anything funny in this situation…"

"Well, let's start by keeping it that way from now on." The man naughtily tickled the young teen's nose. "So for goodness sake, try not burying our noses in other people's business, for me?" Lisanna glared back at her partner as he gloated on his girlfriend's snubbed expression.

"I am not getting into other people's business!" The girl infuriately spouted out as she pushed the man away. "I am researching because as an amateur news reporter…"

"…You need to train and polish your abilities to relate with people and become even greater than you are right now so that one day you'll get the Pulitzer, correct?" Loke commented nonchalantly with a smile plastered on his face.

"How did you…" The girl gasped a little phased out by her boyfriend. "Trust me," the man daintily taunted Lisanna with a smirk on his face, "you are way more predictable than you think _Ms. Super Reporter._"

"I am not." She scoffed turning her head at walking outside the hospital.

"Oh, Lisanna, don't get mad…" The star coreback walked tightly behind the girl as she dismissively raised her pace and fruitlessly tried to lose him on the crowd of people walking in and out if the hospital.

"Can we please talk this over?" Loke made an effort swaying the girl with his charming voice without success as he heard a soft growled from the latter as she stopped right at the corner of the street with her chin held up high.

"I apologize…" The man grumbled annoyed as Lisanna turned her head and sighed not giving the man a moment to catch his breath as she raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, fine!" Loke lowered his shoulders as he looked straight up to her eyes. "I apologize for making fun out of your profession and not being there for you when the whole incident happened so that I could be there to protect you…"  
"And…" Lisanna tapped her feet as the blond jock stopped a moment to think all the while confronted by his girlfriend's disapproving glare took a toll on him.

"And swear to only look at you my beautiful moonlight beauty every hour of the day as your humble servant until death do us apart," the man came closer to the girl as she coiled into a ball and dreamily sighed, "because to me you are the very air I breathe, my beloved…" The girl giggled as a light blush took over her cheeks.

The love-struck girl jumped on her boyfriend's protecting strong arms and with a heartfelt kiss to his lips she smiled back at him. "Silly lion, you already had me with the _'I swear to only look at you'._"

"Ahoy! Lisanna!" The sound of a car's horn came from behind the couple to find a thrilled young woman taking a picture of the couple as she cheered for them in an amusing theatrical way.

"I think your drive has come to pick you up…" Loke awkwardly shook his head as he waved his hand back to the older woman and help Lisanna back to the car with a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Take care, Loke." The news reporter newbie sullenly looked at her boyfriend as she left the hospital on her car.

* * *

"_Hey, you…"_ The subtle voice of a woman chimed inside the young man's head. "_"Wake up sleepy head, time for you to come back…"_

"_Who's there?"_ Gray opened his eyes to find himself in a white room completely alone. _"Where am I?"_ The young man looked around trying to find a door or exit to the desolate room.

"_Hey, aren't you listening to me!"_ The same feminine voice called out to him. _"Come back to your senses or you'll be in great trouble!" _The voice urged the young valedictorian as the light of the room turned dim and misty.

"_Who are you?"_ The boy earnestly whipped his head back and forward as the voice echoed in all the walls. _"What do you want from me?"_

"_To save your life of course!"_ A hazy cloud of smoke appeared in front of the petrified teen as a ghastly hand reach towards him.

"_Ghost!"_ Gray jumped back in utter terror as he closed his eyes. _"Get away from me! I don't taste good, I swear!"_

"_Oh, for Pete's sake, open your eyes and look at me!"_ The voice yelled annoyed as the young lad hesitantly opened his eyes to meet face to face with a familiar blonde haired girl.

"_Zoe…?"_The young boy stuttered as the faint silhouette of the girl he met a couple of days ago jumped all over him with teary eyes. _"Oh, thank goodness, it worked!"_ The girl muttered between sniffs.

"_Why are you here?"_ Gray automatically commented as the girl snapped out of her trail of thoughts.

"_That's not important right now,"_ Zoe came closer to the clueless boy lying on his knees._ "Listen to me very carefully and promise to do what I say, ok?"_ The teen merely nodded as the girl thanked her lucky stars for having someone listen to her after her death.

"_There are some strange people waiting for you when you wake up,"_ the blonde teen shook the man alarmed,_ "and by the looks of it they are trying to kill you!"_

"_How can you tell?"_ Gray still a little bit skeptical about the situation stared and the ghastly figure of the girl he once saved.

"_Well, for starters they're trying to inject you with some really weird stuff through your I.V.!"_ The girl pointed at one of the white walls as the nebulous clouds of mist showed two hooded men pinning over Gray's unconscious body as he struggled on his sleep as the other man injected some kind of silver looking liquid inside Gray's body.

"_Why are they doing this?" _The frightened brunette boy looked in utter horror at the scene unable to wake from the nightmare he was in.

"_I don't know but your brother…"_ Zoe gloomily sighed.

"_My brother?"_ The teen interrupted the startled girl as futilely he tried to shake her body. "_What about my brother?" _He anxiously replied as the ghost fidgeted with her fingers.

"_You see…"_ The girl sheepishly smiled as she tried to explain what she just saw.

"_I really don't know what they did to him,"_ Zoe pondered for a moment as she closed her eyes in intense thought,_ "I just know they came from behind him and placed a handkerchief on his mouth before he fainted …" _

"_Then they took him out of the room, but I don't know what…" _The girl solemnly sighed not able to give any more information to her friend before he abruptly interrupted her with an agonizing howl.

" _What's happening to me?"_ Gray instinctively pulled his hands over his temples somehow trying to ease the pain._ "My body feels like it's boiling from inside!" _The boy cried out as the ghastly girl couldn't do anything but watch him suffer.

"_Oh, no!"_ The blonde girl pressed the gentle boy's hands upon her chest as she looked at him with compassionate eyes._ "I think it's that thing they put on your IV, you have to wake up, now!"_ Zoe assured her partner as the latter tried to focus on her to alleviate the pain.

"_But, how?" _The boy squirmed on his place completely exhausted and scared of his current state.

"_I don't know,"_ the girl pouted completely defeated at the moment,_ "but if you don't do anything not only you but your brother could die…" _She reminded him causing the latter's face to suddenly turn strong and mature just the same way he looked the day she saved him, just like a hero, the girl mentally thought.

"_No!" _Gray growled from his core as a binding light covered the whole room and a single door appeared out from nowhere._ "I won't allow it!" _The couple ran towards the door determined to get out of wherever they were together.

* * *

"Sir, he's changing!" One of the hooded men called the other as Gray's body seemed to boil and expand little by little.

"It matters not," the man said as he pointed a gun at Gray's head, "we just need to shoot him and then problem solved…"

"But what about the brother, Sir?" The man inquired as their leader let out an amused chuckle.

"What about him?" The man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly pointing the gun closer to the young boy's forehead. "You know our rules, anybody who sees our faces while in a mission must be dutifully exterminated."

"Just get your gun ready, we'll just get rid of him after I deal with this boy…" The two other nodded with their heads as their boss ended Gray's life.

"You said you'll get rid of whom exactly…?" An unknown voice came from behind them as a man wearing an expensive vintage suit and leather gloves came in with a vicious look on his eyes.

"You!" The leader turned to point at the man without looking twice at his face. "What are you doing here?" The man demanded as the other two unsheathed their weapons.

"I should be asking you the exact same question," the man walked inside the room taking little to no attention to the weapon pointed at him, "I never thought that attacking innocent convalescent teenagers was part of your job." The man raised an eyebrow as he took a quick glance at Gray's state before glaring back at the leader in question.

"Then again, it's not like I've ever expected too much of you people…" The man scoffed as he placed his gloves inside one of his back pockets.

"I do not need to answer or tolerate any of your accusations!" The man trembled as he took the safe out of the gun and got his finger on the trigger with murderous intent on his eyes.

"As a matter in fact I think I'll deal with you right now and finally shutting that haughtily mouth of yours!" The man cackled as he shot the first bullet to the amused man just to be met with his hand wide open.

"My, three against me…" The man shook his head dropping the bullet on the ground and staring right back to his aggressor. "It is such an uneven battle you know…"

"Are you afraid?" The man smugly pointed at the businessman's hand started boiling and the flesh peeled off like butter much to the man's surprise.

"On the contrary," the man disappeared in an instant just to reemerge from behind the leader his hand piercing thru one of his henchmen's heart, "I think that you should start running before I kill you too…" The man's voice hissed as his wicked smile led out a pair of sharp fangs show up like two gleaming gems under the lights of the hospital room.

"Damn it!" The man turned around towards the room's exit in a blur closely followed by his henchman. "Next time I see you, you'll pay for mocking me!" The man gritted under his breath as he left the precincts with nothing but a few curses behind.

"That is if you live long enough to see me again…" The man turned to the young girl that walked inside the room and with a subtle nod of his head the girl closed the door right behind her and moved towards the man perching out of the window towards the retreating car.

"Master, do you want me to follow him?" The young girl inquired her phone already on her ear just to be met with a gentle tap over her pink hair.

"No, he is of little consequence to us." The man snapped his head back as he leaned over the boy's torrid body. "What I need you to tell me is why the boy's body is reacting with such stupor to whatever those men injected him with, understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" The girl touched Gray's wrist as her pupils died out and her whole body felt numbed to the chair at her side. "I can tell by the way his body is behaving that his accelerated immunological system seems to be fighting whatever the men placed in his body to the point of speeding the change rate to an abnormal degree…" The girl informed her master with a monotonous voice as the man reached for her shoulder and woke her from her trance.

"I see, smart men…" The man chuckled as he looked down at the boy as his body changed in a matter of seconds before their eyes. "They know that their company would not allow them to kill an innocent boy even if he was not all human in there unless he was already one-hundred percent turned…"

"So did they force him into this?" The girl's empty eyes lingered for a minute towards a lonely corner of the room.

"Correct, I think the best thing to do at this moment is to…" The man commenced speaking before he was abruptly interrupted by the hoarse cough of the teen's throat as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Please, help my brother…" Gray whispered between coughs trying to raise his arm towards his saviors.

"So you're awake?" The man growled staring at the brunette valedictorian with annoyance and begrudgingly indignation as he touched his coat with his bare hand. "How do you feel?" The man mustered to ask as he easily removed himself from the boy's grip and cleaned the spot where he had touched him with a handkerchief.

"My brother he's…" The boy painfully pointed out as he drifted his eyes from one place to the other unable to fully move as his body tensed up and twisted and his whole frame felt different than he remembered.

"He's fine, I sent my aid to help him and take him to my limousine." The man placed his gloves back on as he patted the boy's head like a young boy finding a new pet to play with for his birthday.

"Relax kid; I'm not planning on doing anything to him." The man assured the skeptical boy who seemed getting more lucid and stronger by the minute. "As a matter in fact, I'm taking you too…" The man motioned his head as his servant walked passed him and sat beside Gray's bedside for a bit.

"Sir, I am grateful for your help but I think we can take care of ourselves without any help from strangers…" The boy pushed his body up as he sat straight on the hospital's bed; the mysterious man's eyes gleaming with mischievous delight at the fighting spirit the teen was showing even in one of his most vulnerable moment not skipping a beat with the conversation.

"Very keen as always, Gray." The man applauded the boy gaining a condescending look from the man as the girl sat there speechless through the entire conversation. "But of little concern in this case, since I am taking you with me whether you like it or not as not only am I thinking of your own safety but for the safety of everyone in this building, as well…" The man frigidly stated with an indecipherable expression under the dim lights of the empty room.

"What are you talking about?" The boy blurted out as the girl beside him started restlessly searching for something inside her purse.

"Just look at yourself, Fullbuster." The pink-haired lady placed a mirror on his hands as he gave a first good luck at his bulky arm before venturing to his own reflection on the glass. "Do you see anything different?" The man's expression unmoving as the poor guy almost had a heart attack at what his eyes were seeing…

"What is the meaning of this?" The teen almost immediately dropped the mirror and started touching his whole body noticing the extreme changes he had undergone in just a couple of hours he was knocked unconscious. "My body is…"

"Feeling as if it's boiling hot?" The man said in a matter-in-fact tone as the boy nodded with his head. "Your lean, feeble body has augmented its muscular mass over 300 times?" The teen immediately opened up his hospital cloak as the man pointed to Gray's surprise the now firm and tight abs that had replaced his soft belly.

"Your facial complexion has been rough out and your senses augmented to superhuman levels?" The boy could only swallow his on saliva as he took another look at his face wielding a 'wild' feeling about it…? He could not pinpoint exactly, but whatever it was Gray new this was not natural and could only listen quietly to the man's explanation.

"Your dexterity and physical stamina could help you through the toughest of courses in any sport or contest?" The man threw a ball at the young college boy just to be caught by him in midair with ease. "In other words, your looks right now could make yourself pass for a professional male model for the Sorcerer's magazine?" The man winked at the sweaty boy as his cheeks blushed slightly at the last comment.

"_This cannot be good…"_ Gray turned to find Zoe looking at back at him with pity and true compassion as she carelessly tried to stroke the young boy's hair.

"Trust me it is not." The man flatly stated looking right into the dead girl's eyes and back to Gray's incredulous eyes. "And if you care enough for the lives of everyone here you'll do the right thing and follow me unless you want them to end as the girl standing beside you…" At that Gray and Zoe could not do anything, but to gasp in disbelief as the man pointed at the girl's spirit.

"You can hear her..?" Gray shockingly questioned the man that at the moment seemed now less than eager to answer his question as he roamed the room in circles.

"I can do way more than just hear her, boy." The man finally snapped as his tone more threatening than before ordered him to silence. "I can help you only, if you come with me…" The man stretched his hand as the teen reflected in this situation.

"Who? What are you, Sir?" The young valedictorian cautiously shook hands with the unknown man before him as the latter gave Gray an arrogant smiled and made a phone call on his cellphone.

"My name?" The blue-haired man started a little distracted with his call as he snapped his fingers for his aid to take the call for him "Well, no one in particular, I am just Jellal Fernandez CEO of Fernandez Corp. and the man who just saved thousands of lives…" He sarcastically commented obviously boasting his status to the indifferent teen who merely shrugged his shoulders in understanding.

"Now what I am, I'll tell you in due time when you earn the right to know, but for now you can call me your new boss…" The man motioned the girl as she hung up with the phone merely whispering to Jellal that the necessary arrangements had been made in his manor.

"Boss…?" Gray almost jumped out of his bed like some savage beast trying to escape its encasement just a moment too late as the young woman got a grip of his arm with super human strength and pulled him back to the bed.

"Congratulations, Fullbuster, you're hired!" The man spitefully remarked while his aid kept the boy in his bed. "Meredy, put him to sleep and take him to the limo…" The man ordered the young girl as he proudly left the room without any last words to the kid.

"Understood; good night, Mr. Fullbuster." The young girl climbed over the young teen as she pinned her face two inches away from his and stared back at him.

"Wait, what…?" Was the young teen's sole reaction a moment before his gaze was fully captured by the enticing look of Meredy's beautiful orbs and giving in to the overflowing feeling of tiredness over his body as he felt that penetrating eyes of hers piercing right into his soul and ordered him to sleep, yet again.

* * *

"There is still a lingering issue, Officer." An old man sitting in the middle of the great throne room looked directly at the man kneeling in front of him as the men and women sitting at His Majesty's side nodded in agreement.

"What could it be?" The man gently raised his head as the King smiled at him in response. "The report gave thorough information of the incidents from that day even a little Intel on the new breed that came from incident M1DN1GH7…" The old man nodded with his head as he assured the young man about his report's accuracy.

"However, outer sources say that before the girl was dealt with by The Company," the old King's bitter sourness evident as he mentioned the incident, "they allowed a silver-haired girl escape their grasp and unable to recapture her, she was set free…" The man snorted bemused as subtle whispers and quiet chuckles could be heard from the rest of The Court.

"I saw her while in my rounds, my King." The man confirmed nonchalantly as the rest of the King's Court took note of his vassal's words. "Not really a threat as far as I could tell." The man fixed his hair as he bowed his head back to the ground before its Eminence.

"That same outer source tells me it is of our common interest to get rid of her immediately before she starts spreading information about our actions to the public." Another man in the Court added as he pressed the King with some files at hand. "The last thing we want right now is more bleak propaganda against us by the rest of this world…" A couple of murmurs all in concur agreed to the court man's statement as the King ordered silence in the room.

"Do you think it was The Company's plan to let her go so we would take the hit for the whole incident before the Council?" The young commander suggested to his King placed his hand on his chin and kept silence…

"Irrelevant, but quite possible." Another woman in the court spoke with a hint of lascivious dallies on her haughty tone towards the Commander. "Besides, our issue in this moment is to deal with the girl." She flatly stated, her eyes not leaving the young commander's strong silhouette.

"I would suggest doing it in secrecy, Sir." The young prince who had been silent through the whole conference finally raised his opinion gladly taken by the King.

"I concur with you my child," the man turned to his son as he asked his vassal to rise from his feet and listen to the Prince's suggestion without hesitation, "and I think for this mission you'll lead the team, Commander!" The young man earnestly bowed his head to the King, his uneasiness slightly evident only to the trained eye.

"I am flattered, your Grace." The young man assured the King as he humbly bowed his head, yet again. "But, the girl seems to know me and might freak her out if I'm seen; it could turn pretty ugly…" The man assured the King appealing to him with never faulting propriety and modesty in manners and in words as the Prince cynically frowned his brow to the young man.

"Very well," the old monarch raised both arms as he turned from his Court back to the keen Commander, "but you are the only one here who knows more about her appearance since my outer source was not able to give this Court any more useful information…"

"So you shall give us a little more useful information about her in order for our team to succeed in this important task, thrall…" The Prince's mocking tone disregarded by the latter as he took out of his pocket a little envelop and showed it to the Court.

"Don't worry, my King!" The man opened the envelop to reveal a picture of a certain silver-haired woman wearing a long magenta dress posing in front of a camera as a waitress of some sort. "This is a picture of our target; I hope this will be helpful to my King." The man handed it over to one of the servants as he took it on his hands and gave it to the King to appraise.

"Astounding work as always, Commander!" The Old King and the entire Court excepting the Prince, of course, applauded the man's great effort as they all took a look at the said woman. "I'll just tell our Sentinel Squad and we won't have to worry about our secrecy being revealed to the world…" The Old man raised from his seat but not before congratulating the Commander's effort in person as the rest of the Court was dismissed leaving only the young man behind.

"_Good luck surviving that, I really pity you for getting involved in such a situation."_ The young Commander walked out of the throne room as he made his way to the Crew's changing room. "_I hope I was able to help enough here..."_ As he left the dim building with a grim smile as his sole partner, he knew that whatever had transpired during his conversation with the King, he had sentenced an innocent woman to her inevitable death.

* * *

**Gray: **"Say, Happy, what happened to our last couple?" -Looks back at the cat who smiles back at him-

**Happy: **"Surprisingly enough, Melia-chan and Shulk-kun did wind up together and are soon to be married!" –thows confetti and all around the stage-

**Luke:** "Wow! How did that happened?" –Excitedly applauds-

**Tenebrae:** "Well the last time I talked to Melia she said she took Emil's advice to heart and decided to…"

**Luke:** "To never give up!" –The red-haired swordsman interrupts Tenebrae- "Awww! That's so sweet!" –Gives a thumps up for the couple-

**Tenebrae:** "No, she decided to tie Shulk up and give him a daily whip until he got used to it and started liking it!" –Mischievously winks at the latter who looks at him fazed out-

**Gray:** "Now he cannot pass a day without asking Melia for his daily whip…" – Gray cackles as he rolls on the floor amused-

**Happy:** "Isn't that romantic…?" –Happy honestly asks as his eyes form hearts-

**Tenebrae:** "Ahhh…" –Looks back at Happy as a deranged lunatic- "Nope…" –he finally comments shaking his head-

**Gray:** "Still, I'm impress Emil's advice worked and now Melia and Shulk are in a healthy and loving relationship…" –nods his head as he recalls the facts of the last case-

**Luke:** "Define 'Healthy'…" –Luke glares at the others as he still cannot digest the information-

**Tenebrae:** "Changing of topic here, since Master's sudden break down…" – a lonely tear falls from the Centurion's eye- "We looked for a good prospect that could take Master's place for a brief while…"

**Gray:** "To be totally honest, I'm against the whole idea since this guy is so full of himself…" –spits out as he remember's the guy- "But, oh well…" –shrugs it off as the camera changes to a gloomy Luke-

**Luke:** "Besides, he's not nice and funny to tease as Emil-kun was…" –sighs as Gray nods in agreement-

**Happy:** "I don't know why you don't like him…" –Happy comes flying with a fish on his mouth-"He's awesome!" –Gives an approving thumbs up to the audience-

**Tenebrae, Luke and Gray: "**He gave you fish didn't he?" –Glare at him with angry eyes-

**Happy:** "N-No…" –The rest of the panel raise their eyebrows simultaneously at the cat- "Maybe…?"

**Tenebrae, Luke and Gray: "**Knew it!" –Turn around and ignore his existence-

**Genis: "**Anyways," –coughs- "please give a round of applause to our temporary host…. Andrew!" –The ominous theme song of the Empire from Star Wars is heard on the background as a young man with a beard and a hat enters the set-

**Andrew:** "Hello, people…" –waves his hand- "From now on you'll all revere at me as Lord Andrew and whoever goes against my will is going to face capital punishment." –Everyone looks at him with skeptical eyes- "Any questions…?" –Takes out a gun-

**Luke:** "I have a feeling we were better off with Emil-kun…" –Luke trembles as he hugs Tenebrae-

**Gray:** "You think?" –Gray annoyingly retorts-


	5. Girl meets Boy

_Hello everyone,_

_Usually I don't like adding myself as an active part of my stories unless I work as my avatar Emil C. You all faithful readers know that! You also must know that the character Trinity, Andrew and CC Babcock are friends of mine who have help me and support me through a lot of stuff._

_First of all, I want to thank my new appointed editor C.C.! CC, I will forever be grateful for all the time wasted revising my drafts and for pushing me to improve myself through my development as an aspiring writer._

_Second of all, my beloved follower, Trinity-chan! She has been following all my stories and always reviews in all of my chapters! Trinity, you have become a beacon of hope to me ever since you promised to stick with me each and every time I want to go on a goose chase with my own stories._

_Andrew, my buddy! Your wacky ideas never go unheard! If ever I hear your opinion, I diligently listen to whatever you say! Of course, sometimes you just want to rub your ideas on me, but that's ok! Just be careful and when you take over the world, give me the Americas to me!_

_Anyways, sorry for the short intermission, back on business…_

* * *

**Gray: **"Gosh, the whole situation has become harder on our dear producer, Emil!" -Shows a picture of Emil tied to a bed- "Since her new doctor, C.C. Babcock took control of his life…"

**Happy: **"It's almost as if all life has been drained out of him!" –Starts crying all around the stage-

**Genis: **"As the voice of reason, between all these colorful individuals…" –bows down- "Emil asks all of you who have help him, supported him and followed him thus far, for your forgiveness!" –Leaves the room-

**Luke:** "I told you guys!" –Indignantly scoffs- "He would have been better under my charge…"

**Andrew: **"Yeah, sure…" –patronizingly smiles at Luke- "And he could have also lost his v-card…"

**Luke: **"You have no proof of anything!" –Starts hyperventilating-

**Tenebrae:** "Make-up Squad!" –Gets closer to camera- "A.K.A Security, A.K.A Monster femmes, A.K.A…" –punched on the face by a ravishing brunette-

**Marta:** "Tenebrae!" –Grabs the centurion by the throat- "I told you we are not dangerous to society! Stop slandering us!" –Throws him back to his chair-

**Gray: **"Please, take him away to the authorities!" –Points at Luke as he's pulled out of the set by force-

**Luke:** "I regret nothing!" –The red-haired swordsman diabolically cackles- "I'll see every one of you in hell!" –Flips a birdie to them, causing a commotion in the public-

**Andrew: **"Well, it seems now some body will have to fill up his space…" –crickets sounding- "Anybody…?" –Everyone looks around aimlessly- "Fine, I can be sensible!" –Gray burst into laughter-

**Tenebrae:** "Well, at least we know that Andrew knows how to make jokes!" –Tenebrae follows Gray's example and starts laughing as the rest of the public follows suit-

**Andrew:** "Want to say that again, funny guy?" –Pulls out a gun and points at both Gray and Tenebrae-

**Gray:** "L-Like we said before, we are delighted to work for you, right?" – Looks back at Tenebrae that nods his head-

**Happy:** "Really…?" –Happy scratches his head confused- "I thought you two said he was a narcissistic, pompous prick and that you peed on his drink…" –points at Andrew drinking a glass off his drink-

**Andrew: **"You two will pay!" –Throws up the drink and murderously glares at the latter two-

**Tenebrae:** "Ahhh…" –Looks back at Happy with hatred in his eyes- "Traitor…" –he whispers under his breathe, shaking his head-

**Gray:** "Anyways, let's go to our next case of the day…" –looks at his papers avoiding the evil glares from Andrew-

**Tenebrae:** "Yes, it seems the most prudent thing to do in this case…" –nods to Genis as he lets a ravishing young woman enter the set- "Please everyone give a warm welcome to our new guest…"

**Gray:** " Leslie Ferreti!" –Gray courteously kisses the woman's hand- "Thank you so much for joining us today, Ms. Ferretti!" –Andrew hungrily stares at the newcomer with hungry eyes-

**Leslie: **"Please, just call me Leslie!" –Everyone nods shaking hands with her-

**Tenebrae: ** "So, Ms. Leslie, tell us a little about yourself…" –the woman kindly chuckles-

**Leslie: **"Sure! Well, I just to work for the special unit squad for the government, until a couple of year ago…" –Andrew's eyes becomes wider as he finds himself almost touching the woman's great attributes- "Later, I decided to become a mercenary and a freelance spy… -the woman points her gun towards Andrew's manhood- "Oh, did I forgot to tell you? My specialty is range shooting, weapon's expert, and subtle assassinations…?"

**Andrew: ** "So Leslie, why a woman as accomplish as yourself needs our help today…?" –Puts his hands away, acting nonchalant-

**Leslie: **"Well, during my job for the Senate, I met this man…" –Everyone cheers for her- "But he felt madly in love with my sister and married her…" –The public makes sad noises of understanding on the background- I was no saint though, and there might or might not have happened something between the two…"

**Happy:** "So, in other words you were 'the other woman'…?" –Happy sheepishly bites his fish completely oblivious of what he just said- "Besides, what's the problem? I heard your sister is already a widow…"

**Tenebrae, Andrew and Gray: **"You have no tact whatsoever to talk to women, Happy!" –Glare at him with angry eyes-

**Leslie: **"No, no, it's fine! Heck, it's the truth!" –The woman sighs- "But I have never had the guts of telling my sister." –Takes out a handkerchief trying to hide her tears-

**Andrew: **"It's ok…" –Pats her in the back-

**Leslie: **"Please, Mr. Andrew, call me Feretti…" –Pushes his hand away- "I don't like the look on your eyes... All three of them…" –points at his crotch-

**Andrew:** "I-I would never think of…" –The rest of the panel raise their eyebrows simultaneously at the cat- "Unless she asked me to…"

**Tenebrae, Luke and Gray: "**Skirt chaser!" –Turn around and ignore his existence-

**Gray:** "Anyways, people…" –waves his hand- "I think it's a very good time for us to make the disclaimer and we'll be back after this episode…" –Everyone looks at him with skeptical eyes- "Chapter, episode, whatever…" –helps the young woman to sand on her feet as she comes closer to the audience-

**Tenebrae:** "Ms. Ferretti would you do us the honor...?" –Tenebrae hands over the panel's control as she gladly nods-

**Leslie: ** "Emil C. does not own Fairy Tail, Digimon Frontier, Arc Rise Fantasia or any other 'Tales' of' game like Tales of Symphonia or Tales of the Abyss!" –comes closer to the audience-"I know he just lost a couple of marbles, but they say Emil C. was such a hunk! I wished I could have _personally _met him up close…" –kinkily winks at the male audience, making them go crazy-

* * *

_**Moonlight Butler and Midnight Secretary**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_She is your mirror, shining back at you with a world of possibilities. She is your witness, who sees you at your worst and best, and loves you anyway. She is your partner in crime, your midnight companion, someone who knows when you are smiling, even in the dark. She is your teacher, your defense attorney, your personal press agent, even your shrink. Some days, she's the reason you wish you were an only child." _Barbara Alpert.

* * *

A short old man sat down on his ominous desk, a grim look on his face as the other two men accompanying him patiently waited for the old man to talk. With a furtive glance at the rising sun the elderly man sighed, not wanting to waste any more time dawdling around.

"So, nobody knows what happened to them?" The man finally raised a tired eyebrow, looking at the younger of the two men beside him.

"At least that's what people at the hospital say." The blond man shook his head as the old man's face tensed up. "As a matter in fact, it seems nobody at the hospital even have any records of him ever staying at the hospital." The young man growled looking down at the empty folder he held on his hands.

"So I guess nobody will help me grade these tests, huh?" The brunet old man snorted out forcing the blond man to crack a laugh, the elderly man simply sighed deep in thought.

"What's this old man? Lacking in your job again?" The man slapped the latter's back with enough force to make him wince for a second.

"Sure do, punk!" The man pulled the young man's headphones away from him, yelling close to his ear, as they both snarled at each other like two dogs fighting for a steak.

"Boys, we have more pressing business at the moment." The man's adamant glare stopped the other two from fighting, as he stood on his chair staring back at them. "A direct attack to one of our students and the children of this town has just happened…" The man pointed his jagged frayed finger to the latter two as they coiled back on their seats.

"So what do you suggest we do now, gramps?" The blond man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, noticing the old man's grim expression on his face.

"What else?" The old man jumped down his chair, making his way headed for the phone on the studio. "Call the authorities and get started with the investigations!"

"We must make the streets safe again for our children to be secure again!" The brunet man nodded in acknowledgement as the blond shook his head, approaching the elderly man.

"What about the missing guy?" The old man looked back at the young man crossing his arms defiantly. The silent third party kept his cool, waiting for a bomb to explode between the latter two at any moment.

"The right thing to do would be to wait for the authorities to take action, but I know you all too well, Laxus." Makarov Dreyar looked up to his grandson with a devious smile plastered on his wrinkly old face. "The only thing left for this old man to say is, I hope you find him and bring him back home safely." The old man raised his finger up high as his grandson turned around and walked out of the room mimicking the old man's sign with his own.

"Gildarts, I want you to make a public announcement and get everyone back to their houses as soon as classes are over and make sure that everyone gets back home in one piece." The old man covered his face, as he looked up at the large portrait hanging on his office, hiding his tears from the man behind of him.

"Understood." The man stood beside the principal as they both admired the picture depicting Makarov with his grandson over his shoulders. "What about extracurricular activities?" The man gasped to find a very tiresome and annoyed old man fuming from his mouth.

"Do I really have to go over it?" The old school principal gave a pitiful look at his friend as he took a couple of steps back. "I guess you don't." Professor Gildarts swallowed realizing the tension in the air.

"From this day on until the situation has been solved these college is in a strict closed campus policy." The old man announced through the whole campus with his lacrima interphone causing a huge imminent havoc in the schoolrooms. "Nobody else will get missing on my charge as long as I still have something to say about it." Makarov Dreyar solemnly stated as a lonely blond teen chuckled amused waiting outside the principal's office.

The old Master walked towards a small fridge on his room pulling a couple of cold beers from the top tray. Walking back to his patient friend, the old man handed over one of them to his friend and worker as they reminiscent on old stories and Cana's last endeavors. The two gleefully chuckled, enjoying each other's company. The good old friends engrossed in their remembrances, did not noticed the time passing by, just the sudden knock on the office's window brought the two friends back to their senses.

"Well, I have a lot to do then." The physics professor finally announced, stumbling a little bit before exiting the room. "If you'll excuse me, Master." The man apologized, closing the door behind him.

"This whole situation has just blown on our faces, Laxus." The professor suddenly stated as the young teen crawled from one of the corners of the hallway. "What do you plan to do now?" Gildarts inquired slightly more sober than he was when he came out of his friend's office, gazing at the man in front of him.

"Now?" Laxus snorted, taking off his jacket glaring back at the man. "I'll find the missing guy and then shred the bloody murderer into little pieces and make sure he suffers a painfully slow death…"

"You don't kid around, do you?" The man cackled still very drunk as he tripped on the floor, yet again.

"Well, not all of us have the liberties of going on pointless drinking and skirt chasings every night with a different woman." The young man offered his hand, pulling the latter back on his feet. "Jealous, much?" The professor nudged his arm towards his friends' ribs.

"From an old geezer? Please!" The blond punk chuckled amused of his teacher's uncanny attitude and attics.

"I'll have you know I could easily out do you if I wanted…!" Gildarts gasped pretty much offended back at his baffled companion.

"And I'm the prettiest wildflower form all Croacus!" Laxus sarcastically retorted, following his drunken teacher's trail of thoughts. "Well, then let me find your crown, beautiful lady…"

"Have I ever told you how annoying your mere presence is?" The young man growled, letting the latter fall to the ground. "My feelings are mutual." The man mumbled face first on the floor as he slowly pushed himself up.

"Suck the biggest of dicks!" Laxus finally snapped leaving the drunken man behind as he walked towards the campus exit. "I can't blow myself, kiddo…" He heard the man chant from behind to find his professor showing his bear butt back at him.

"Why, you…!" The man rushed back to his drunk professor trying to pull up his pants back up just to be met by Laxus devastating punch. _"Children…"_ Makarov Dreyar gleefully smiled, watching the whole scene develop from inside his office.

* * *

A long time ago I wished for you to go, Sis. Living under the shadows of the great Mirajane Strauss was unbearable, you know? Ever since I was a little girl, boys would usually start talking to me just to get to you. I was just 'Mira's Little Sister'. But you remember what you said to me? You said…

* * *

The solemn sound of the monitor working resounded inside the room's somber atmosphere as its lonely companion. The room, or rather cell, made the already harsh environment almost unbearable with the lack of windows or sunlight. At the same time, a young brunet boy carelessly flipped the page of a book only to stop every now to watch the slumbering figure of the man sleeping on the bed.

"Who is it?" The young man softly answered as an elderly lady's gentle voice answered. "Oh, c'mon in, Mrs. Supetto." The man opened the door allowing the old woman to bring in a tray full of food and pastries of all kinds.

"How do you do today, dearie?" The woman placed the plates on the table as the man stared down at the chain on his leg and shrugged it off.

"I've surely been better, Ma'am!" He chuckled as the woman walked towards the sleeping man and changed his pillows. "I'm grateful at least you make me company in this cold place…"

Gray looked around the damped place whose only light came from a single light bulb hanging over his head. His tiresome expression did not pass unnoticed by the older woman as she touched one of the iron walls with her hand and walked towards the sullen young teen.

"I've always have a soft spot for younglings," she chuckled placing her hand over the young man's hair, "and you've been thus far the sweetest boy I've had the honor to take care of since I started working in this manor for a long time."

"How long have you been working here, if you don't mind me asking?" The elderly woman scratched her head pondering over the question as the latter finished his second plate of food.

"Well, I've almost lived my whole life in this manner." She sat down beside the boy placing a cold drink for him while she drank a cup of tea. "It's been quite an ordeal to keep up with the Master's expectations, though!" She whispered to his ear making sure nobody to be around.

"I can imagine how working for that man must be quite hard." The young man growled remembering his first impression as he woke up in that dark windowless room chained to the floor.

Mrs. Supetto chuckled cleaning up the dirty plates on the table. The young man pushed his chair out of the way walking back to his sleeping brother and as he sullenly sat beside him, he unconsciously opened his book with a grim look on his face.

"Ma'am, will I ever be able to be normal again…?" The man sighed taking a look at his body one last time. "Don't lose fate, dearie." The woman smiled back at the latter as she pushed the trolley out of the room leaving the young man shrouded in the darkness of the room, yet again.

* * *

A younger looking Mira sat on a tree with a little crying girl on her lap. And with a gentle stroke on her head the toddler gasped, looking up at her companion's eyes full of love.

"Sisters are always together one to dance and one to watch, and you know what? I've always been watching over you…" She gently kissed the little girl's head, making the latter stiff a chuckle.

"But why, Nee-chan?" She stretched her small chubby arms, reaching to her sister's face.

"Because I love you, of course…" The young teen tickled her sister's nose as they embraced each other, looking up at the setting sun.

The gentle sound of the tolling bells called forward all the students as they left their classrooms in a rush. In a matter of seconds, the once desolated cafeteria lounge filled up with students craving for a well-deserved snack during their lunch break.

* * *

"Have you heard the news?" A bored looking teen walked down the cafeteria, hands in his pockets, completely oblivious of the tension in the air.

The teen in question could only think in one thing for sure, food. His gaze jump from the fresh pescatore pasta, the meat surprise, the pepperoni pizza and many others as his hungry gaze intensified. With a swift move of hands the salmon-haired teen rushed from station to station, tray in hand taking everything on his reach and with a satisfied smile walked towards an empty table.

"Today sure is a good day!" Natsu gobbled up his food, enjoying a moment to respite after flunking his Calculus test, yet again. "Who needs math if you'll end up just like professor Wakaba or even worst…?"

"Excuse me, may Juvia sit here?" The boy in question looked up to find a gloomy looking girl wearing a thick blue sweater and hat. "Oh, Juvia was it?" Natsu commented with his mouth brimming full while the latter nodded and took a seat beside him.

"How're you doin'?" Natsu casually commented still entranced with his plate as her friend glared with certain disgust to the young man beside her. "Juvia does not know too many people, so Juvia thought that she might be able to sit with you…"

"Well, you're doing it right now, so…" The upbeat young troublemaker snorted, making the pristine young maiden sitting before him blush ashamed. "Besides, I never say 'no' to a new friend, that's my motto." He friendly stretched his dirty hand towards the young girl who thankfully acknowledged the kind gesture.

"Thank you." She took a handkerchief from her purse and gently cleaned the latter's mouth. "Say, Natsu-san, have you heard the news?" The young teen raised a curious eyebrow as the woman cleansed his face.

"News? What news?" He pondered to his puzzled friend. "You mean to tell Juvia you have not heard of the news?" Juvia looked at him with an incredulous look on her face as she placed the handkerchief back on her purse.

"I've completely dosed during my first two periods," Natsu sheepishly commented, bringing his face closer to the girl's ear, "I mean, Gildarts and Wakaba are just two drooling old geezers and their classes need a little spice if they actually want to keep me entertain…" The girl sighed, trying to keep her pose as she released all the pressure off her shoulders with the warmth of the boy's compelling manner.

"You sure are different, Natsu-san…" The young man grinned back at the girl, shaking his hand in front of her. "Please, no honorifics, but yeah…"

"This ain't the first time someone's called me that!" The salmon-haired teen added, blushing at his embarrassing confession to his newly acquainted friend.

"Really?" She pryingly asked with a quirky spark on her eyes. "Yeah, my friend Lisanna always tells me that!" He innocently stated, showing the latter a picture from his cellphone to the girl. The young girl's lascivious titter could easily tell what she was implying, on top of the warped smirk encrusted on her face.

"Now that I think about it, why hasn't she called me?" The boy turned to his cellphone completely oblivious to the young lass's fantasies.

"Is something on the matter?" The young girl snapped out of her trail of thoughts back to the gloomy boy beside her. "Not really but, if she ever decides to skip classes or whatnot she usually calls me…" The young girl tried not to gloat with the juicy information Natsu was so openly noting and with no second to spare she reached towards the boy's shoulder.

"Juvia's also worried, Natsu." She sniffed, closing her eyes on the verge of crying. "Why?" He worriedly looked back at the girl's sudden outburst.

"Juvia went this morning to Gray-sama's hospital, but they said nobody with that name has ever been admitted in there…" Natsu chocked as he pushed his tray still full of food out of his way. "You mean to tell me four-eyes is missing?" The new girl sighed, looking down to the ground with a grim expression.

"Juvia is not very happy with the current situation, Natsu." The young lad crossed his arms, glancing back at Juvia with suspicion. "So what do you want me to do?" He rudely spouted out, making the girl pant snubbed by the blunt accusation.

"Would you help Juvia find him?" She hesitantly asked, still confronted by Natsu's piecing gaze. "I don't think this is the best approach though," the teen finally commented, followed by a pregnant silence between the two.

"Besides, have you even asked Loke if he knows of his whereabouts?" The young teen added, questioning the whole situation for a second.  
"Juvia has already tried," the blue clad maiden pressed on, looking with troublesome eyes to the latter, "Loke was kind enough to Juvia and promised to get ahold of him and even visit Gray-sama's house later tonight, but…"

"Something about this whole situation does not add up together to Juvia." Natus closed his eyes dismissively as the girl walked away defeated. "That's why, Natsu, Juvia came to ask of your help since you are friends with Gray-sama and Lissanna-san…" The girl turned her face one last time as she made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Well, I wouldn't call four-eyes my friend," Natsu said, taking hold of the hopeless girl, whose eyes lit with joy, "but I bet Lisanna might know a thing or two about whatever is going on in this town." The cheerful boy gave the girl thumbs up, taking the girl from the arm back to their seats.

"Does that mean you will help, Juvia?" The girl perked up, looking back at the boy who smiled back at her in utter delight.

"Yes, Juvia, Natsu will help Juvia!" The boy mechanically mimicked his friend, stiffing a chuckle under his breath. "D-Don't make fun of Juvia's third person speech!" Juvia puffed her cheeks, trying to silence the noisy hoots. Her plan backfired as she gained some accusative glares from everyone around them in the college's dining hall.

"Fine, with one condition…" The boy exhaled, trying to appease himself from causing a scene, once again. "Why do you talk in third person?" He discretely enquired, making the latter look both sides as she approached her lips to the boy's ear.

"Well, that's because…" Juvia softly whispered, making even Natsu a little self-conscious. Everyone around them looked up to the two of them as their awkward closeness caused another sudden uproar in the cafeteria lounge.

* * *

Today, as I stand in front of you and I remember, I remember the first time you gave me a camera. I remember when I took my first picture of the neighbor's dog and you said to me: "This deserves a frame, shall we go and get one?"

I remember when mom passed away in that car accident and my brother decided to quit school, but you never gave up on him and started working as a model. And you know what you said? "Mamma and papa might be gone now, but from now on I'll become stronger to protect you…"

I can still smell the perfume of lavenders that I gave to you in your birthday that you wear until this day. It never passed unnoticed how much you hated it, still you did it all for me, nee-chan.

* * *

As the last light of the Aselian Museum was shut down, leaving the empty structure shrouded in darkness and the vigilant eyes of the starry heavens, a loud thud echoed through the building. Suddenly, two shadowy bodies stealthily crept from the inside of the men's bathroom in utter silence.

"So tell me again, what are we doing here?" The young teen wearing a red unbuttoned shirt and beige shorts yawned, taking another quick glance at the stainless glasses on the windows of the grand foyer.

"This is the third time I've had to explain this to you, moron." Koji slapped the latter on the back of his head with the flashlight he was holding on his left hand. "You said you lost her in this hallway, correct?" He pointed at one of the many empty benches inside the compelling structure.

With a quiet nod of Takuya's head, the young teen and his partner moved closer to the bench and started browsing around the building, trying to make as little noise as possible. Koji glared at his partner, who in that moment decided to sit down on the bench and looked around the room nonchalantly.

"Would you care to enlighten me on the reason why you're just sitting there doing nothing?" The latter growled pulling his partner up the bench and pinning him to the wall.

"Hey, relax." Takuya took his diseased friend's cellphone out of his pocket, pointing at her last text message on her phone. "I was sitting there in the hopes to remember something important." His partner lowered him down and moved away from him, sitting on the bench in defeat.

"I am sorry," the young teen took of his bandanna letting his long dark hair fall freely to his sides, "I've been very excited lately and I just cannot think straight after Zoe's…" He clenched his fists, hiding his face from his friend's guilty look written all over his face.

"No, it's fine." The brunet boy gave his friend a hand as they stood up looking at the closed building in awe. "It was my idea to bring her here and take a look at the Mythological exhibition of Louen…" Takuya handed over Zoe's cellphone to his partner as he scrolled down through her saved pictures.

"Louen?" The young boy made a sudden stop, looking up to his friend putting the cellphone on his left back pocket.

"Yeah, why?" "The young soccer captain tilted his head as the latter's slant eyes opened in sudden realization and his face darkened in that instant.

"Isn't that place where countless deaths were reported last month ago?" The cool teen's muscles tensed up as he tried to conserve the last grain of composure in that moment, staring back at his friend, who had finally came with the same conclusion he had. "You don't think the serial killer from Louen caught…" Koji grimly nodded as his face contorted in disgust and punched one of the close walls.

"That can't be!" Takuya yelled, immediately silenced by his friend, reminding them of their position as trespassers in a closed museum. "When I went to the exhibition they told me it was already closed and nobody was there…" He informed his friend in a whisper recalling the events of that day with as many details as he could come up with.

"But did you actually went inside and made sure she wasn't there?" Koji skeptically looked as his friend scratching the back of his head. Still, the laidback teen stood in silence, a little frustrated of his impotence in this kind of situation.

"Dude, be realistic." The young teen walked towards a long imposing iron door, pointing back at it as his friend stared blankly at the door. "There was a freaking iron door keeping people from going in, there's no way Zoe would…" He knocked on the door with the palm of his hand as a sordid sound was emitted from the thick metal.

"Exactly." Koji walked a few steps away scrutinizing every crank and gap around the door finally stopping with a satisfied smile on his face. "It's Zoe we are talking about, Takuya! Ms. Acrobatic Gymnast?" He pointed at a small air ventilation hole adjacent from the impenetrable door.

Takuya cynically sat down beside his friend as the latter stretched his whole body and took off his jacket and shirt leaving his lean firm chest blindly in the open; finally the raven-haired teen placed his ever trusty bandanna tightly around his forehead and chuckled. His friend could only shake his head in disapproval knowing very well what his friend would try to do next.

"I think someone as nimble and agile like her could easily outrun most of us and of course crawl into tight places if she really wanted to check this exhibition out…" He finally concluded after the long awaited moment came to be and the duo stared up to the vent in anticipation.

"Here, take this for a moment." Koji pressed his sweaty shirt and jacket to a much grossed out teen mumbling something about wearing a deodorant more often. "Ok, now give me a lift." Takuya growled, placing his partner's sweaty clothes in an empty corner of the room and using all his strength to give his friend a hand up.

"Geez, you sure have gained some weight, Koji." The brunet chuckled thanking his coach for all the hours he made him lift weights. "Shove it down your half-assed goggles, Mr. Anabolic!" Takuya gasped deeply offended as his face turned three different hues of red.

"Hey that was just for a season!" Takuya spouted out indignantly at the other boy's accusation as he haughtily chuckled over his friend's shoulders. "But you don't deny it, huh? Anyways, make good use of those steroids and push!"

"One of these days, Koji…." Takuya gritted under his breath as his friend stretched his arm towards the vent.

"What?" The young captain of the high school's fencing team snorted defiantly. "You'll grow a pair of hot boobs when the level of testosterone in your system drops so low Tommy will start calling you sister instead of brother…?" The teen gawked in pain as he landed flatly on the ground as the latter pointed at his friend and chuckled.

"Oops, my bad!" The feisty young teen looked down at his injured partner. "I think those steroids are just not working today!" Takuya retorted with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"Funny, Takuya just freaking funny!" Koji flipped his friend a birdie pushing himself back on his feet with murderous intent. "I know right, best of buddies?" The duo glared at each other as their heads clashed into each other and they both raised their fists defiantly.

* * *

"Run, Lisanna! Get away from here!" Mira yelled, fending from two masked men. The woman pushed her sister out of the room, locking it after her, without a second to lose. "Sis!" She heard her sister's call from outside as she pointed her gun with a grim smile on her face.

"I will protect you, one last time, Lisanna!" She chuckled, tears rolling down her cheeks, with fire on her eyes as she charged forward firing at her adversaries.

* * *

The lights of the large cinema theater brightened the dark corners of the streets as a couple of women arrived to the installations in a large limousine. The young pink-haired maid opened the door of the passengers' seats, allowing the uncanny pair out of it. And with a second look at her outfit, the eldest of the two sighed, looking at her gleeful partner walk towards the ticket booths closely followed by the redheaded beauty. The impressed men could not avoid, but to stop and gawk at the women's charming outfits and curves.

"So the news has finally made a wave in your school?" Erza took out of her purse her hand mirror, taking a quick glance at her new getup the young girl standing beside her gave to her as a gift. The humble woman still concerned by the gaudy gift looked uncomfortably at her friend's youthful face.

"Yeah, they finally made a public announcement and asked me to personally dismiss any club meetings I was planning on holding until further notice." Lucy moped a little bit disheartened, turning her head to her troubled friend. "I can't say I was happy. But the moment I noticed the relieved expression in my treasurer's face, I couldn't say 'no' to them…" The young peppy lass chuckled, going back to her usual cheerful attitude.

"Your treasurer?" Erza quirked her eyebrow as her overly excited friend smiled in response.

"Oh, yes, my friend Levy said she finally got a date with this one guy and she was planning on coming to the movies as well…" The blonde girl deviously smiled, browsing through her purse for something in particular.

"Who knows, we might even get the chance of taking a glance at her on her date!" The young heiress growled in discontent, dropping the rummage of her bag.

"And that's why you urged me to bring a camera?" The redheaded beauty daunted the blonde girl, pulling a small camera from her own bag. "Seriously, Lucy, let your friend's privacy alone!" The prudent secretary ordered the saddened girl ready to find a comeback.

"But…" Lucy sniffed, trying to fake some tears. "No, buts Lu-chan, you heard your friend!"  
The girl was suddenly interrupted by a newcomer's voice. The indiscrete blonde's blood froze as she slowly turned her face to a short looking blue-haired girl glaring back at her.

"L-Levy! How did you see us?" The newcomer stared intently at the blonde girl's eyes as her cerulean hair waved freely from her sides complimenting her new garb. "Oh, I don't know…" She sarcastically commented with her fine hand pointing towards the gaudy limousine parked behind them, causing Lucy to redden in downright disgrace.

"I told you we should have taken the bus, honestly!" The redheaded woman stiffed a laugh, making the already distraught girl, even more uncomfortable. "Hey, you know it's not my fault!" She instantly retorted very much upset.

"Yeah, I know." The redheaded woman gently patted the heiress's head. "You're brother sure was on an upheaval before we left, wasn't he?" She triumphantly chimed as they both snickered between themselves, leaving the clueless bibliophile staring at the latter two in bewilderment.

"Yes, I can't believe he's been so paranoid all of a sudden." Lucy complained, giving the latter two an extensive list of restrictions her brother bestowed upon her, including the appointment of a personal butler and bodyguard for her own protection. "You have to understand, Lu-chan, there has been several attacks in this town…" The blue-haired girl fruitless tried to appease her raging friend.

"Your friend is right, Lucy." The ravaging young woman condescendingly tapped her friend's shoulder. "Oh, by the way Erza Scarlet a pleasure to meet you, Miss…" Erza gently shook hands with the newcomer.

"McGraden, Levy McGarden, but my friends call me Levy." The blue-haired lass bubbly commented, gaining a charming smile from the woman beside her. "Alright, Levy, just call me Erza." She winked back at her, feeling confident of the birth of a great friendship between the mischievous new threesome.

"So…" The young lass came closer to her best friend. "Where's your date…?" Lucy thoughtlessly asked, instantly silenced by her friend's hand. The club's treasurer discretely lowered her hand, trying not to cause much of a commotion in the middle of the busy street.

"Oh, him?" She indifferently spouted, struggling to act with total disregard and cool about the subject. Her old friend skeptically chortled not convinced with her friend's contentious reaction about the matter.

"I think he'll be a little late tonight with some troubles finding somebody…" Levy shared a grim smile with her friend, hiding her miserable face from her friend. The lonely girl could only hope that Lucy's conclusions were not accurate.

"Same here." Erza wisely commented, effectively changing the topic and mood the conversation was turning into. "Really…?" Levy sighed in relief, following the woman's lead.

"Yes, remember my brother was supposed to come with us?" The scarlet beauty reminded her gallant friend. "Oh, yeah, Natsu…" The young girl hazily recalled, finally noticing their partner's absence on the picture.  
"Yeah, him." Erza placed her hand on her forehead, shaking her head. "He said a friend of his was missing. So, he was going to another friend of his to ask for her help, since she is always onto the latest news…" The other two girls listened attentively not really understanding the severity of the situation.

"Oh, well. I hope those two find whoever they are looking for." Lucy blinked her eyes, trying to cope with the situation. "Yes, I hope so too." The blue-haired girl truthfully promised as they all gave the theater's door a longing look.

"Do you wish to accompany us, Levy? It is dangerous for you to just wait outside in the streets with a crazy psycho on the loose." Erza sympathetically invited the young girl who at the moment fidgeted with her lacrima phone a little anxious.  
"Nah, I'll be fine I bet he'll be here any minute now." The young club's treasurer reassured the worrisome duo. "Are you sure?" The young lass begged her friend one last time as they gave each other one quick hug and slowly entered the building with their tickets on their hands.

"Have a great night girls!" The young girl chirped with an unfaltering smile on her face. "You too! And good luck on your date! Hey ask him if he has any cute friends for me!" Lucy waved her hand excited closely followed by her friend.

"For me too, please!" Erza added, while the latter sent them off with a mischievous wink in response. "I thought you said your only concern in your life was to support your brother…" Lucy gloated as they patiently stood on the snack bar ready to spend all their bucks in popcorn and soda.

"That doesn't mean I don't have a heart of my own!" Erza whispered to her meddlesome friend. "Well, my brother is _always_ available…" The ravishing woman noticed her friend's emphasize on the word.

"I'm not that desperate, yet!" The gleeful twosome walked with popcorn in their hands, glittering in delight as they entered to their assigned aisle in a rush.

"C'mon! Wouldn't you love to have me as your future sister-in-law?" The playful heiress pressed on, enjoying their senseless conversation. "No thanks, I already have enough on my plate with the one I already have!" The young woman finally stated, finding a couple of good seats on the back of the room.

"Partypooper!" Lucy teased her friend, pulling her tongue out in the open. _"I hope Levy to have a memorable night and some numbers for me…"_ The girl thought to herself, taking one last peek to her cellphone as she scrolled down pictures of herself and Levy in some kind of museum of some sorts.

* * *

I remember your fond smile every time you cooked something for me, and how you would never date anyone just to stay with me and brother every afternoon. You were always with me, when I made it into the school journal and you bought me a new lacrima archive.

* * *

A young woman walked across the regal hallway, not even taking a second look at the grandeur of the portraits hanging on the walls. The light steps the woman took could hardly be heard as she approached a large wooden door. And with a swift motion of her hands, she closed the curtains of all nearby windows, before entering the grand chamber.

"How is our guest, Meredy?" The woman was met by her Master's unmoving expression. "Impressively calm taking on account the situation." The woman flatly reported, handing some documents to the man.

"Great, I would like to have a word with him." The man grabbed the documents, pacing himself in the coldness of his bitter room. "Do you wish for me to bring him to you, Master?" The woman inquired. She patiently waited for her boss's sign as he browsed through the papers she had just handed over to him.

"No." The frigid young man dumped the papers on his desk, taking one last look at his glossy hair and unsullied outfit. "I'll personally go and see him. We need to make our new little pawn feel special." He sarcastically chuckled, opening his chamber's door and waltzing down the hall closely followed by his loyal servant.

"Special?" The pink-haired girl gasped losing her composure for a second too long enough for her master to notice, but with a disregarding shrugged of shoulders he ignored it, stopping right in front of an ominous looking portrait.

"But of course, if we want someone to deal with the pest getting between me and my business it has to be eradicated by someone with the same…" The man pressed his hand over one of the portrait's corners, causing a large mechanism to open a hidden elevator to the side of the lonely hallway.

"Condition?" Meredy suggested, trying to appease her master's harsh words. "Yes, that's the word." Jellal groaned, pressing the button to the lowest floor.

"Master?" Meredy ended the overwhelming silence between the two as they dropped down. "Yes?" He coldly retorted with his unmoving eyes, still fixed on the papers on his hands.

"Don't you think it's about time to tell Lucy the truth?" The young woman timidly advised as the latter viciously posed his bitter eyes over the appalling girl. "What did you say?" The man dangerously howled, crumbling the papers apart. The blue-haired man approached her as his broad muscular body towered over the helpless young woman.

"She is after all…" The woman muttered in a whisper, before the ruthless man could clutch her neck. And as he savagely pulled her a few inches up the ground, she found herself pinnedto the elevator's wall.

"Meredy, do remember it was thanks to my money and technology that you are still alive." Jellal murderously chocked the girl, slowly pressing his hand tighter over Meredy's throat as the latter gasped for breath.

"And I'll be forever grateful, Master." The young helper mustered to gabble as she was instantly dropped on the ground. "That's more like it." The blue-haired man cleaned his sleeves, turning his head to the door of the elevator.

"But, I think that…" The young woman continued once again, just to be met by two furious fangs. "Think? As far as I can tell I don't keep you alive in order for you to think!" The man's eyes suddenly turned crimson red as the woman coiled into a corner her fear almost palpable.

"Please, do forgive my impertinence, My Lord." The woman felt to her knees and bowed on the floor begging for her life. "Never forget your place, understood." The man hissed, hiding his murderous eyes under a pair of sunglasses.

"What about the new secretary?" The pink-haired woman reluctantly inquired, still very much traumatized by her master's sudden outburst. "What about her?" The man calmly responded with a quirk eyebrow.

"Do you think she suspects anything, Master?" Meredy keenly suggested, gaining an arrogant smile from the man beside her. "Please, that old hag?" The man cackled as the elevator's door finally opened.

"That woman is as stupid as she's hideous!" Jellal snorted, walking down the dim corridor follow suit by the fearful servant. "But enough talking about nuisances, keep it cool and get this party starting…" He wickedly smirked, opening the door as he hungrily glared down at the young man sitting on a lonely chair and a sleeping silver-haired lad on the bed.

* * *

The silver-haired girl ran out of the apartment complex bag in hand as she dialed a number on her phone, looking up towards her apartment's window. "Nine-one-one, what's you emergency?"

"Nee-chan!" The young girl dropped her phone as the sordid noise of a gunshot echoed throughout the streets. "Arigato, Lisanna…" The young woman smiled, closing her eyes one last time as the man holding her neck finally cut her breath and life left her gentle loving eyes.

* * *

"She's not answering the phone." Natsu fearfully commented, walking side-by-side of his lawfully regal friend as they crossed over the University's main gate.

"So, what do you suggest?" Juvia earnestly inquired, waiting for their turn to cross the street. "Well, I did get his address from his brother yesterday…" The blue-haired beauty perked up at her smiley young friend winking back at her.

"Juvia is going to Gray-sama's house?" The fair blue-eyed maiden mused, trying to hide her obvious joy. "Well, that's kind of the idea." The stubborn young lad confirmed, writing down the address on his lacrima cellphone.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The candid

lady pulled her friend closer to her chest with a ludicrous smirk on her face. "Gray-sama needs Juvia's help!" She finally concluded her mind drifting away to her own fantasies.

"Relax, his house is not that far away." The rosy-haired menace awkwardly patted the overexcited gal, making her gently slow her pace as she looked back at him in awe. "I think we can even get there by walking!" The young boy promised as they both made their way through the busy streets to their final destination.

"Yes, time is of the essence!" The pristine maiden repeated under his breath over and over again, causing her lighthearted friend burst in a fit of laughter as he cheered for the young girl's happiness.

"Wait for me, Gray-sama, Juvia's on her way!" Juvia graciously vowed in the middle of the passing traffic, gaining fearful and pitiful eyes all bystanders. Natsu courteously reacted by pushing her out of everyone's way and her awkward situation.

"So, how long have you known him?" Natsu decidedly asked trying to bring his new friend back in to normal. "Juvia's known Gray-sama for a week or so…" The gleeful lad blinked surprised, noticing the depth of the woman's love in her cerulean eyes.

"Oh." The salmon-haired jokester dryly exclaimed somehow uneasy of the girl's feelings towards his tutor. "Why do you like him so much?" He groaned, trying to suppress a certain newfound uneasiness growing in his mind.

"Because, Gray-sama seems to me to be a great man of morals and a huge heart!" The love-struck lass joyfully sighed. "I think he just has a stick stuck up his…" The longing teenager started just to be met by a powerful punch on his gut from his current partner.

"What was that for?" The rosy-haired college student complained, trying to keep his balance after almost passing out by the woman's sudden outburst. "Juvia apologizes, it was just a reflect!" The attractive young girl teased, giving her friend a shoulder to brace on as he caught up with his own breath.

"Sure, sure…" Natsu resignedly disregarded the devastating blow as a sudden vibration on his left pocket called his attention. "Hey, I think that is the address." The agonizing guy dutifully expressed, pointing at a two-story house with a clean white façade and a small flower garden on its porch.

"Oh, I see lights inside I guess he's just home." The navy waves of the young woman blew freely to her sides as she looked up to a window on the second floor of the house. "We should head back then, don't you think so too, Juvia…?" The blasé young man turned his body back the way they came with a satisfied smile on his face, just to notice his partner was not standing beside him.

"Hey! Miss Juvia, what are you doing?" Natsu urged his friend who didn't even flinch at the boy's calls as she walked towards the house's front door. "Juvia thinks something is not right, Juvia needs to make sure that Gray-sama is fine!" The young lass bashfully declared completely, silencing her partner's protests as they frigidly stood in front of the lavish wooden door.

"Whatever, let's just knock on the door…" The reluctant salmon-haired freshman instructed her friend a moment to late as she gently opened the door. "Or you can just go right in and get convicted for entering somebody else's house…"

"Hello..?" The two greeted the empty house. "Gray-sama…?" Juvia gently called her beloved's name, walking towards the familiar sound of two voices arguing on the second floor.

"What are you doing here?" A young blond man accusatively pointed at the towering man. "The same thing I was about to ask you!" The other blond man sarcastically retorted as they reached closer to each other's head.

"I came here when I heard my friend disappeared from the hospital…" The twosome slyly walked up the stairs, trying to keep their presence from the latter two. "Oh, yeah? And the door was opened, huh?" The most menacing of the two men quarrelling chuckled unconvinced.

"Of course it wasn't! I have my own copy Gray personally gave to me in case of emergencies," the confident young man pulled a key out of his pocket, "the real question is how you got in here, Laxus-sempai?" He triumphantly concluded, enraging the latter as he menacingly took off his leather jacket showing off his strong arms.

"Laxus-san? Loke-san?" Juvia decidedly called both men out as she walked out of her hiding spot startling them both.

"What are you two doing here?" Natsu followed his partner's example as he thoughtfully gazed down at the suspicious duo.

"Isn't it obvious? I came all the way here when I heard that Gray was missing, he's my friend after all…" Loke glared at the salmon-haired teen offended. "Juvia never thought she would hear something like that from someone like you…" The girl sincerely chuckled, giving her full support to the school jock with gentle pat on his back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The football coreback retorted a little bit hurt by his friend's last compliments. "Who's the boy beside you, Juvia?" The tall man in front curiously looked at the strong-headed young teen, snarling back at the man beside him.

"Tell me your name and I'll give you mine…" Natsu cheekily retorted ready to leap in to a fight if necessary.

"Cocky, huh?" The towering man deviously applauded the naïve teen's fierce attitude, walking closer to the salmon-haired young lad. "Fine, I'm Laxus Dreyar only grandson of Makarov Dreyar…" The blond man caught the teen's hand and violently shook it against the latter's will.

"What are you doing in four-eyes apartment?" Natsu accusatively pushed the ill-tempered young man enjoying the challenge. "You're one hundred years too young to be asking that kind of questions, boy!" The man mockingly pushed back the hotheaded young lad.

"Really?" The black-eyed teen snarled, taking off his sweat jacket stretching his arm muscles. "Yes, do you have a problem?" The impressive man's silhouette overpowered the paling teen who was nowhere near to backing off from the challenge.

"Wow!" The football star jock pushed the two other men away from each other with relative ease. Loke held the foaming young Natsu swearing nonsense as Loke gripped him in a double lock.

"Guys! Stop before you start throwing punches inside my friend's house!" The blonde young man begged, still pinning his friend's face on the ground. "Look, Natsu and Juvia I know you two are concerned but I guess for now we should just leave it to the authorities…" Loke pulled his friend away from Laxus as he motioned the silent girl to get closer to them far.

"I found this piece of paper with an address and an appointment dating the day of the first attack." The bright jock slipped a piece of paper inside Natsu's back pocket, keeping an eye from the latter man. "Right now, I'll just entertain this guy so you can get ahead from him…" He whispered, releasing his girlfriend's best friend from the lock while the young maiden silently nodded with her head.

"Will you catch up with us?" Natsu mumbled still trying to keep some posure and secrecy from the mysterious man beside them. "I would love to, but I have a prior appointment with a beautiful lady after I deal with this issue." He cunningly chuckled making the rosy-haired jokester terrible concerned.

"Lisanna never told me she had a date with you today." Juvia heard her partner claim as the two-timing skirt chaser blushed. "Well, Natsu, Lisanna doesn't have to tell you everything all the time." The blond-haired teen shameless lied to the naïve young man who after a little thought sighed in defeat.

"Touché!" Natsu shook hands with his pal as Juvia vehemently shook her head not believing how easily he was led to trust the latter's words. "Good luck you two and stay out of trouble!" Loke ushered his friends out of the house as they all walked down the stairs leaving Laxus behind.

"Will do!" The salmon-haired young lad sneakily crossed his fingers from the other two. "Juvia is eternally grateful, Loke-san, you are not as bad as Juvia thought you were!" The bubbly young maiden vowed her head towards the cocky young lad kinkily winking back at her.

"Thanks, I guess?" Loke teasingly pulled out his tongue, scratching his back. "Yo! What are you three whispering about?" The trio jolted finally noticing the towering young man glaring down at the three.

"Nothing!" The three answered nonchalantly as Juvia and Natsu walked outside the entrance door.

"Bye guys, see you later!" Loke waved his hand from inside the room, stopping the man beside him of following the other two.

"That was awkward…" The rosy-haired young lad chuckled, rummaging inside his back pocket giving the piece of paper a good look. "At least we have a better lead, now." The young prankster pumped his fists up with evident excitement.

"Yeah, it's time to press on!" Juvia gleefully jumped as they both rushed through the streets to their new destination holding their own hopes and expectations close to their hearts.

* * *

But why? Did you have to leave me? Mira, sis, forgive me….

"_Happy birthday, Lisanna…"_ The young journalist snapped her head back as a gentle southern wind touched her cheek. _"Nee-chan…"_ The girl's legs felt nimble as she dropped on the muddy ground and let her tears roll free.

* * *

"…Ok, now give me your hand!" Koji stretched his arm down the vent as his friend dropped his clothes next to his friend's.

"Dude, I don't think I can reach your hand." Takuya groaned as he aimlessly jumped, trying to grasp his friend's hand. "Shorty!" The black-haired teen teased, looking down at his insulted friend.

"Do you really want to start talking about each other's _measurements_?" The chestnut haired young soccer player snickered with a condescending look on his face. "It was cold, I was wet I swear!" The upbeat lad mockingly pointed his hand at the embarrassed teen, looking back at him with vicious intent.

"I thought so! Now pull me up and stop mocking me!" The snooty brat groaned as his partner lunged forward in a second attempt to reach his friend's arm. "Fine just try jumping a little higher, ok?" Koji coldly replied, stretching his body a little lower.

"There we go!" The long-haired boy chimed as he pulled his friend up the vent. "Thanks best of buddies!" His friend sardonically retorted, harshly pushing the latter aside.

"God, if I've gained weight I don't want to tell you what you gained…" Takuya growled, pulling from his partner's leg as they moved around the tight ventilation system. "Pure muscle, that's what!" The proud goggled teen spouted as the latter silently chuckled.

"Anyways, should we take the left or right in the next intersection?" The somber fencing captain pondered, completely ignoring his friend's rants. "We should probably take a right." He heard his friend suggest, noticing how engrossed in thought his detached friend was.

"Right it is." Koji decidedly stated, making the right turn with little effort from his partner. "Huh?" Takuya confoundedly blinked his eyes, stopping on his tracks as his partner looked at him with evident worry on his face.

"What?" The raven-haired young lad finally asked a little self-conscious of his friend's scrutinizing eyes all over his face.

"I was expecting you to take the opposite direction." The chestnut-haired lad responded, not skipping a beat. His friend could not help, but to shake his head as they both resumed their way through the tight pathway.

"Takuya, you might be an annoying, self-center, stubborn, bossy, brainless…" Koji haughtily continued as the latter indignantly punched his friend on the leg.

"Ok, I get it…" Takuya annoyingly growled, noticing the gloating smile on his friend's face.

"Let me finish," the black-haired adolescent pressed not giving into his friend's obvious exasperation, "self-righteous, noisy, brat!" The impetuous young lad tensed his muscles ready to lunge towards his friend.

"But you are still my friend and I trust you." The taciturn snobbish boy warily muttered as the latter stopped from attacking his friend.

"You could just have said that, you frigid soulless snob!" Koji felt someone tapping the back of his leg as they found themselves on a dead-end. "And miss a chance to flatter you?" The proud teen tightened his bandanna, looking through one of the vent's small gaps.

"Shut up!" The brunet youth indignantly scoffed, looking up to his static friend. Takuya boringly stared at his friend trying to open the bolted vent from the inside.

"Ok, now I just need to jump down." The poised brat pompously remarked, looking down to the ground with certain hesitation. "Ok… what are you waiting for?" The raven-haired boy froze as an overwhelming fear came over his body.

"D-Don't you think it's a little high from up here?" Koji stuttered, trying to hide his trembling body from his partner. "Don't be a sissy and just jump down!" Takuya commanded, giving the latter a strong push from behind.  
"Takuya, don't push me!" Koji struggled, keeping his lower half of his body inside of the vent as the rest of his body hanged from the wall. "Or what?" Takuya defiantly chimed, grabbing his friend's exposed legs between his arms.

"Or I'll…!" Koji gawked as he helpless felt head first on the ground with a loud thud. "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about!" His carefree partner gracefully jumped down to the floor with a cocky smile on his face as the latter flipped his friend a birdie in response.

"Ok, whatever, we're back in business." The cheerful brown-haired fixed his goggles back to his place, staring at the grand hall in awe. "Hey, Takuya…?" The said boy turned his head to find his friend hugging his own chest.

"Yes?" Takuya muttered as the freezing adolescent with his arms around his chest shivered under the coldness under his bare feet. "Where did you leave our stuff?" The young heir gently smiled, timidly waiting for his sweaty friend to hand him over his clothes.

"Crap…" The goggled teen cursed under his breath as his friend turned on his small pocket lamp and looked around the room expectantly.

While the klutzy young chestnut-haired young man tried to remember where he had left their valuables, he found himself perched on one of the dim lit walls of the grand hall, looking down on his chest. The young man silently thanked his friend's idea of at least bringing their pants with them as the latter walked away from his partner, guided by the small light of his own flashlight.

"Never mind that," The sitting young lad heard the enthusiastic voice of his friend say, "take a look at this!" Koji heard the loud steps of his friend running towards him as they both stood in front of a giant picture tarnished apart by something that looked like giant claws.

"What in heaven's name is that?" The duo gasped in utter terror as the headstrong teen's teeth cringed enraged as images of his beloved friend persecuted by the perpetrator of such savagery did to her.

"I don't know, we better take a look inside and see if there's anything else amiss." The frigid young lad swiftly walked to his friend side pressing him forward to the direction the claw marks came from while the other solemnly nodded with his head looking for something inside his back pocket.

"What are you doing now?" The raven-haired teenager grudgingly glared at his friend, taking out his cellphone. "Taking pictures of course!" The levelheaded lad blinked his eyes in bewilderment as the latter pressed a button on his cellphone and a small flash came from it.

"What if we miss something while we're here and some of the evidence gets erased?" The brunet adolescent commented nonchalantly, pointing at his cellphone in hand. "We could easily go through these pictures and see if we missed something…" He stated nonchalantly, looking around for more pictures as his friend chuckled amused.

"I hate to say this, but this could be one of the brightest ideas you've ever had Takuya!" Koji mockingly replied with a cocky smile plastered on his thin lips. His partner instinctively blushed, oblivious to the cynicism on the latter's tone.

"Yeah, tons of hours watching crime investigation cases on TV finally paid off!" Takuya proudly responded obviously pumped up with his sudden revelation as his friend slapped his own forehead. "I don't know whether to applaud you or to slap you…" The black-haired teen sighed as all of a sudden something in his pants started vibrating.

"Huh?" The laidback teenager looked at his cellphone with great interest as the word_ private number_ appeared on his phone. "Your cellphone?" The curious young teen saw his friend jolt in surprise as he walked closer to the latter.

"Yeah, some weird text." Koji flatly stated, opening the said the bizarre message.

* * *

_If you want to know more about your friend's mysterious death wait for my next call. For now don't let the police catch you, run for the window on the right back side of this exhibition. Quick make haste! Everything's been prepared._

_C.H._

* * *

"What does it say?" Takuya impatiently inquired, noticing the serious expression on his friend's face. "Quick we have to get out of here!" The usually collected young lad pulled his friend from his arm as they ran towards the back of the hall.

"But why?" The skeptical chestnut-haired teen looked back at his anxious friend as they made a sudden stop near a corner of a crossroad in the stretching halls. The twosome gasped, trying to catch their breath as they heard a couple of approaching steps from behind with lanterns in hand.

"Does that answer your question?" Koji whispered onto his friend's ear as he nodded with his head and dutifully followed his friend, pointing at a dark hallway opposite of the security guard's approaching steps.

"What about our clothes?" The brunet gawked, reminding his friend of the compromising evidence left behind by their carelessness.

"Damn it! I don't know let's just make a run for the window!" The raven-haired teen untied his bandanna, trying to keep his head cool.

"Window?" Takuya astonishingly remarked, unconvinced of how his partner had so much insight in the events that where taking place at the moment. "There!" The brown-haired lad looked up dumbfounded as he met face to face with a large open window leading to the desolated back alley.

"Alright, at the count of three!" The black-haired teenager decisively noted as his hesitant friend shook his head looking down at the looming danger.

"Three!" Takuya felt his friend's strong grip pushing him forward as they both felt out of the window with their eyes closed.

As they felt to the ground, they instinctively hugged each other in a last minute attempt to diminish their impending fall. The uncanny duo opened their eyes to the lonely as they cracked into an uncontrollable fit of laughter and high-fived each other. Taking just a quick glance at the opened window, and without a second thought, the twosome ran as far away from the site as fast as possible with an accomplished smile on their faces.

"I think they didn't see us!" Koji chimed allowing himself a moment to release all his stress as he looked at his flabbergasted friend with something in his mind.

"Yeah, but our clothes will…!" His worrisome friend urged his friend pointing back at the long forgotten museum as the both sullen in their own worries as they both gasped, coming across their missing garments suspiciously lying on the floor.

"What are they doing here?" The peculiar pair gasped disconcerted, looking down the street for any sign of their secret savior. "Who knows, but whoever sent this message seems to be trying to help…" The fearsome fencing captain mischievously winked at his friend, showing his pal the latest text message he received.

* * *

_I thought you might catch a cold without those. So I took the liberty of bringing them for you!_

_Yours truly,_

_C.H. XOXO_

* * *

"Anyways, let's just get out of here before they catch up with us!" The chestnut-haired teen uncomfortably chuckled, reading the quizzical message. "Right!" His loyal partner concluded as they put their shirts back on and made their way back to their hotel.

"We better keep this a secret from JP, though!" Takuya comically commented as they both went back to their jolly selves waiting for the streetlight to change green. Not a minute later, the lonely couple saw a brand-new electric blue lacrima automobile stop right in front of them as a young man sitting on the driver's seat took off his sunglasses and cockily smiled back at them.

"Need a ride handsome?" JP murderously glared at the two younger boys, opening the passenger's door for them. "Fudge…" The young boys' sulked, praying their lucky stars his friend would not be too harsh on them after their ordeal.

* * *

"How are you today, Gray?" Jellal dryly inquired, sitting beside the sullen young boy. "How am I today, Boss?" The blue-haired young man heard the teen beside him sarcastically comment.

"Why, aren't we grumpy today?" The coldblooded head of the Fernandez Corporation amusingly chuckled. "How do you expect me to react, Sir?" The raven-haired teen sighed, trying to keep his cool as his body boiled with uncontrollable rage.

"You promised to cure me from whatever is happening to me, promised to explain me why you and I can see the spirit of a dead girl…" Gray broke in tears, looking up to his ill brother lying on the bed unconscious.

"You Sir, have much too many things to explain to me and…." The heartbroken young lad sobbed as his cold impassive visitor yawned in response. "Everything will be explained in due time, for now I need you to rest…" He snapped his fingers as his tacit assistant walked closer to him, handing the man a glass of water.

"Fine, but could you at least tell me how my brother is doing?" The black-haired young man begged on his knees to his keeper.

"He's alive." The soulless man pointed at the monitor's screen connected to invalid young silver-haired man. "Shouldn't that be reason enough to do as I say?" Jellal brought the glass close to his lips, taking a small sip from it with a despondent look in his bored eyes.

"But he has not opened his eyes! What am I supposed to do?" The young prisoner urged his captor, fruitlessly trying to appeal to the man for help.

"Listen kid, I will find the cure for your brother's situation and your disease…" The blue-haired man disgustingly gazed down at the boy on his knees, pulling him up. "But you have to swear to me to help me find whoever did this to you and the other girl…" The man proposed his emotionless face as cold as ever, making the young boy shudder in utter fear.

"That comes without asking, I have a duty with Zoe and I don't want anyone to pass the same horrors I've had to live with..." Gray's intense glare pierced through the man's cold façade as he deviously smirked.

"So, yes, I swear to help you find the murderer!" The lonely valedictorian looked at one empty corner of the gloomy old room with a longing feeling clutching in his heart.

"Good, but first I'll have to get you some new clothes and stuff!" Jellal gave an approving nod, looking at his tattered outfit with disdain. "Also, there are some _rules_ that you'll have to follow to keep you on check…"

"That's funny!" A hazy mist suddenly materialized beside the longing teen. "You are trying to tell Gray that there are _rules_ to being a werewolf?" The incorporeal female voice sarcastically commented as the slim silhouette of a young girl appeared alongside the two men speaking.

"No, Lady Zoe." Jellal respectfully vowed his head to the apparition. "What I'm saying is that there certainly are rules for him to work for me and not endanger somebody else' lives…" The stubborn female ghost snorted at the man's hollow words.

"It's true, Zoe." The sensible young man surprisingly agreed much to the girl's displeasure. "I'm a ticking bomb ready to blow any second." The boy pointed at himself with his hands ripping his frayed shirt off showing his chiseled new body to his friend.

"As long as you're sure of what you're doing, Gray." The exasperated young lady sighed, looking back at her fallen hero with compassion. "Thank you Zoe, but you don't have to stay by my side…" Her ever loyal friend retorted, getting back to his senses.

"Nah, I want to." The girl waved her translucent white hand back at him dismissively. "I can be more useful to you that can hear and see me than to anyone else, don't you agree?" Zoe teasingly winked her eye to the gloomy young teenager as he slowly sent a grateful smile back at her.

"And that's exactly the reason I need your help as well, Lady Zoe." Jellal interrupted the duo's moment, making the departed growl in discontent. "Really…?" The proud young man stiffed at the decease's pedant tone.

"Yes, I will need you to communicate every movement and relevant piece of information to me whenever Gray goes out on his mission…" The man instructed the twosome in a matter in fact tone of voice, causing the already perturbed spirit break into a fit of laughter.

"So, in other words I've just become 1-800- spiritual hotline?" The blond girl spouted out between chuckles, causing even the vigilant assistant to release one single giggle. "Only sexier!" The raven-haired young lad teasingly added.

"G-Gray…!" Zoe shockingly stuttered, looking at her blushing partner. "Sorry, it's just the beast talking." The young werewolf apologetically bowed his head.

"How cute, a dog and a ghost…" The blue-haired uninterestedly mumbled, giving some last minute instructions to his helper. "Anyways, the second rule is not to use your abilities until you learn how to control them…"

"The third rule is for you to keep everything a secret only everyone in this room and Mrs. Supetto know about what you're about to do, get it?" Jellal finally stated, stretching his hand to the young boy in front of him. "But of course, Master." Gray decidedly grasped the man's hand as they finalized their business.

"Good! I love obedient dogs!" The young girl growled as the young raven-haired teen quietly tried to appease the deceased's rage. "And the final and most important rule…" The two young teens jolted, staring back to two large fangs creeping out of the man's mouth.

"No matter what, no matter how even if you have to break any of the other rules you have to keep Lucy safe and as far away from this whole business, understood?" The man's eyes turned crimson red as his face contorted and the words resounded inside the young man's heart almost cutting all air from his lungs.

"Yes." The young lad coyly responded. "After all, remember, you are her _butler_." Gray vehemently nodded as the last word finally seemed to sink into the terrified young valedictorian's mind.

"When will I get to meet her?" The boy mustered his courage to ask much to the blue-haired entrepreneur's pleasure. "When you take a shower and change to this clothes, of course!" The arrogant man snapped his finger, calling her assistant's aid.

"Meredy, please show him to the guest's room?" The pink-haired lady regally bowed her head, opening the door for both men and spirit. "What about my brother?" The longing young brother looked back at his sibling with distress in his eyes.

"He'll be fine, this secret lab is the safest place in whole Magnolia, trust me." Jellal purposely shut the door behind him as the safe lock completely sealed the chamber.

"I-I… I trust you, Sir." Gray staggered to say, looking down at the keycard on the man's hand as he walked the opposite way from the one the young woman ushered them to.

"Do you really trust him?" Zoe whispered to her friend's ear. "Do I have a choice?" He flatly retorted, keeping an eye on the strange woman in front of them.

"Point taken." The blonde girl agreed with a devious shine in her eyes." So, you think I'm sexy, huh?" The young lad froze on his spot as the departed gloated on her goal of making her friend blush.

"Just remember, I'm already another man's woman…!" The gentle ghost teasingly chimed as she floated around her scowling friend and the emotionless woman ignoring their crazy antics.

"And you're dead." Gray mockingly added. "And I'm… funny…" The young girl almost felt for the joke as she noticed her friend's arrogant smirk on his face as a payback for all the teasing.

The wild duo kept on fighting as they finally arrived to the elevator. And even after the young woman showed the two the first floors of the imposing mansion, their small feud continued. But even between jokes and insults, the couple observed the impressive structure they both speculated was of Jellal's property. Finally, just two doors away from the main foyer, Meredy handed over a key to the incredulous new butler as she gently led him inside the extravagant room that from that day on would be his.

"Well, this is your stop." The rosy-haired young woman turned her head for the first time, addressing the dead girl. "Huh?" The young girl jolted, feeling the woman's hands actually touching her.

"I'm going to take a shower, Zoe." Gray kindly tried to explain, opening a second door on the back of the room leading to a lustrously large bathroom.

"So? Are you trying to neglect a poor spirit's little perks in her afterlife?" The blonde girl innocently asked, looking back at her friend with condescending eyes. "Yes." The latter two announced in unison.

"Don't worry, Lord Gray." Meredy gently addressed the surprised teen. "I'll keep her here until you're done." The woman assured the latter as the girl pouted trapped under the woman's grip.

"Thank you, Mrs. Meredy." The boy earnestly shook the woman's free hand.

"You are welcome," the woman hesitantly looked at both sides getting closer to him, "I just want to ask you something…" The girl's eyes shone with a small spark of life as she reached over to the boy's ear.

"Please, treat Miss Lucy well." The pink-haired assistant sincerely begged the young man. "She's a very innocent person." The woman concluded with tears on her eyes completely stunning the latter two that had never seen any emotion from her until that moment.

"But of course, the life of my brother is at stake." Gray answered with the same solemnity and severity as the woman had asked of him.

"Thank you." The woman gently smiled, drying up her tears before returning back to her impassive usual self.

* * *

"Well, that sure was an interesting movie!" Lucy gently opened her manor's door as her partner followed her inside. "Yeah, I thought the idea was very endearing…" The redheaded woman sighed, looking back at the movie tickets.  
"Honestly! To fall in love in such a manner and have such a forbidden and passionate adventure!" The magnificent blonde girl hugged her friend engrossed in her own dreams.

"Yes, but you just said it." Erza prudently commented. "Forbidden!" She finally stated, crashing her friend's fantasies in that instant.

"It's good to see you in such a jolly mood, dearies!" A tender voice called the noisy girls. "Mrs. Suppetto! Yes, the movie was such a moving drama." Lucy flew back to her own little world, making the elderly woman giggle in response.

"Indeed, you should have come with us." The young secretary seconded, greeting the elder woman with a peck on her cheek. "We know you would've enjoyed it!" The ravishing young woman promised, pointing at the overly excited young teen beside them.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Supetto jolted in surprise shaking her hands.

"No, I have enough drama as I am right now to go and watch other people's drama…" "The elderly woman confessed as a light blush crept on her pail cheeks. "I'll tell you that." The woman solemnly commented, thinking back on everything that happened today.

"Really, Mrs. Suppetto?" Erza skeptically questioned the elderly woman. "All day trapped in this lonely manor, how can that be exciting?" The redheaded young woman urged completely oblivious of the grim expression the young heiress made at the remark.

"Well for instance, your beloved brother just finished dealing with another _guest_!" Mrs. Supetto indiscreetly informed the latter two as they grimly sighed.

"Another one?" The girl's looked into each other's eyes not surprised of the said man's actions in the least. "What can I say? He's always been that kind of man." The old lady shrugged her shoulders, stiffing a laugh.

"Disgusting!" The stressed woman indignantly yelled. "Yet, he's still my brother. I apologize for his actions, Erza." The youngest of the bunch guiltily bowed towards the latter, making her friend embarrassed for her careless words.

"You have nothing to apologize for, the man is a pig!" Lucy heard her friend fume, making her way towards her office. "And I better leave now before I get disgusted by the rest of the _interesting_ endeavors that took place while we were gone…"

"Have a great night, Erza!" The young heiress politely kissed the latter's cheek. "You too, Lucy!" The kindhearted woman respectfully hugged her friend and provider as she turned to her office's door.

"And chin up!" Erza gently opened the door. "Who knows when a hot half naked young man will appear to work for you and make you the happiest woman on earth?" The woman kinkily insinuated, leaving Lucy embarrassed and in utter shock.

"I told you! That only happens in movies!" Lucy yelled as loud as she could.

"That doesn't mean you have to stop dreaming!" The kind old maid patted her treasured little girl. "You've finally made a new friend." Mrs. Supetto kissed the young girl's head while the latter shook her head vehemently.

"Whatever the case, how was the trip?" The gentle old woman took the young lady's hand between hers. "It was so exciting! I even met with Levy!" The thrilled young girl came back to her senses as she candidly smiled to her surrogate mother.

"You did! How's Ms. McGarden?" The woman excitedly joined her beloved in her bliss. "Oh, she was waiting for a guy in my book club to take her on a date! Can you believe it?" The loquacious young maiden mentioned with complete indiscretion.

"She sure is a lucky and sweet girl." The old housekeeper proudly remarked. "Yes, she is, I'm so happy for her!" Lucy joyfully concurred as her warden gently patted her back.

"And you?" Mrs. Supetto sneakily whispered to the bright young lass.

"And me what?" The single blonde girl faked ignorance looking back at her own toes. "When will the day come for you to bring _someone_ to the house?" The old warden worriedly questioned her indecisive surrogated daughter.

"Not you too, Mrs. Suppetto!" Lucy grated, placing her hands over her ears. "It's not that easy for _Mr. Right_ to just appear in front of you one day and…" The crossed blonde heiress furiously started, abruptly intruded by somebody tapping over her shoulder.

Lucy madly turned her head to find a wet muscled black-haired young man covered only by a white bath towel over his hip. As the young boy awkwardly stared at Lucy, she could not avoid, but to take a good look at the young man's tight abs and chiseled arms accompanied by an innocent look on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" Lucy suddenly snapped out her trance as the embarrassed young teen waved his hand in front of the girl's eyes. "Mrs. Suppetto, do you know what happened to my underwear?" The partially naked newcomer asked the lady beside her as she turned to her beloved guardian with wary eyes.

"Meredy asked me to take them to the laundry room and get them clean for you." The old lady informed the young man, patting his naked torso. "I'm pretty sure they'll be dry in no time." The compassionate housekeeper confidently reassured the troubled half-naked young man standing in the middle of the grand foyer over a small puddle of water.

"Here you go, Mr. Fullbuster." The ever trusty pink-haired assistant handed over a freshly new pair of underwear. "Oh, Meredy, where do you come from?" The raven-haired young man sheepishly chuckled, still a little taken aback by the woman's sudden appearance.

"Anyways, thanks again and sorry for the intrusion!" The shameful boy trotted out of the hall into one of the guest's room in a hurry, not even letting the shocked young girl a moment to catch her breath.

"Uhhh…" The girl cleared her eyes with her hands, making sure to see right as she turned to her reliable warden. "Mrs. Suppetto…?" Lucy staggered to articulate, trying to digest what she just saw.

"Yes, dearie?" The old woman dreamily answered. "Did a half-naked man just came here and asked you for a clean set of underwear?" The blonde heiress slowly commented still not sure of what was coming out of her mouth.

"I'm afraid so." Mrs. Supetto gloomily assured her deep in thought. "Such a misfortunate, boy…" Meredy seconded, looking equally troubled as they both shared a knowingly gaze between the two.

"He could be worst taking on account his condition." The young assistant noted. "True." The latter nodded her head, gaining a puzzled look from the clueless girl beside her.

"Conditon? I don't understand." Lucy confusedly scratched her head. "Who was it?" The beautiful maiden pleaded the latter two as they shared a furtive glance between the two.

"Oh, Lucy." The young heiress heard the familiar voice of her brother calling her, accompanied by the same young man she met earlier, now wearing a ravishing new outfit complimenting his toned physique.

"This young lad's name is Gray Fullbuster," the man dryly stated, pushing him closer to her, "and from now on he'll be your personal butler." The handsome teen bowed his head, courteously kissing the girl's hand.  
"Lady Fernandez, I apologize for that poor demonstration from my part I did not know who you were…" Gray charmingly announced as their gaze met, freezing the latter as she blankly stared back at the polite newcomer introducing himself.

"I hope you'll make use of my services whenever you need them…" The raven-haired stud seductively whispered to the wrecked young girl whose heart started beating at an accelerate rate.

"Se-services…?" Lucy gawked as she fainted in the middle of the small crowd caught just in time by her newly hired young butler, Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

"Huh? I guess one of those _guests_ drop this…" Erza glared down on the kitchen floor as she picked a dirty silk handkerchief.

The woman jolted in surprise, noticing the blood all over it. With a further inspection of the wise young lady, she was able to find a scattered trail of blood coming from her boss's room as she walked closer towards the door.

"Ms. Scarlet?" The redheaded beauty froze, turning her head to find her coworker suspiciously looking back at her. "Oh, Meredy!" The woman sighed in relief, hiding the bloody handkerchief in her purse without the latter noticing.

"Is anything wrong?" Meredy walked closer to frightened young woman. "No, I was just picking some last minute stuff from his office before I head back to my brother." The rosy-haired assistant reluctantly nodded her head.  
"Understood." The woman emotionless replied, grabbing the young woman from her arm as they walked towards the back entrance together. "I already called the limousine for you, Erza." The woman pointed at the imposing looking car, patiently waiting there with the door open.  
"Really?" Erza chirped a little unsure of the reasons behind so much flattery from the latter's side.

"Yes, that way you'll get there before you know it!" The young woman closed the door behind her with a gentle smile on her face.

"Thank you!" The sensible secretary opened her seat's window, stretching her hand towards the woman outside the gaudy vehicle. "I'm just doing my job." The young pink-haired assistant reassured.

"Have a great night." Meredy walked up the stairs, stopping just outside the manor's door with an impassive look on her pale face. "Sure, you too." Erza politely retorted with a forced smile on her face, looking down at the bloody hankie on her hand.

"Creepy…" The woman pondered over her head everything that has been going on in the town. Could it be that her boss was somewhat related? Was he the perpetrator? These questions houndedErza's mind as the car drove through the night streets.

"_Jellal Fernandez, what are you up to?" _The overly conscious young secretary thought to herself as her gaze went back to two lonely teenager's crossing down the street in front of her. "Natsu…" The confused young woman sighed, starring at the salmon-haired young man walking down the street.

"Natsu?" The woman jolted from her seat, pulling her head out of the window to make sure of what she just saw. "Driver, please stop the car!" She yelled causing the chauffer to stop in the middle of the street as she unconsciously found herself jumping out of the car towards her brother.

"Natsu!" The woman earnestly called the teen, causing the latter to snap his head back towards her.

"Erza!" The young man ran towards his beloved sister slowly followed by a beautiful blue clad girl by his side.

"What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time, very much surprised at each other's presence in such a desolate place at night.

* * *

**Andrew: **"Ms. Ferratti, we have a surprise for you…" –the teen gets closer to the woman-

**Leslie: **"I hardly think the _size_ of your surprise will fill up my needs, though…" –Andrew snaps pointing his own gun towards the woman-

**Andrew: **"So that's how it is now, huh?" –The woman also pulls a gun towards the man-

**Leslie:** "Afraid, cowboy?" –They both share a lascivious smile as they start shooting on the set-

**Gray: **"Stop!" –Gray shoots an ice cannonball to the latter two- "We are decent people, in a decent show, for decent families…!" –Starts pointing at both of them with an accusative look on his face-

**Andrew: **"Uh, Gray…" –taps the latter's elbow, closing his eyes-

**Gray: **"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! You shut up!" –Pushes Andrew away as he paces himself around the set-

**Happy: **"But, Gray…" –Happy walks close to Gray with a blushing face-

**Gray: **"I said, shut up!" –Grabs the little cat throwing him away- "Can't you grasp the lack of professionalism in which you are guiding this company when your reckless acts cause havoc…?" –The man starts hyperventilating as he shakes both Andrew and Leslie around-

**Andrew:** "Gray, I still think that…" –more decisively presses on, completely ignored by the latter-

**Gray: **"You are not allowed to think in this show ever again! Understood?" –Starts foaming out of his mouth completely deranged by anger-

**Tenebrae: **"Gray…" –Gently pats his friend-

**Gray: **"What Tenebrae? What?" –Murderously glares his friend-

**Tenebrae: **"You are completely naked in live TV…" –Tenebrae shamefully points at Gray's naked body as the latter finally looks down –

**Gray:** "Oh, fudge…" –looks back at the camera still filming as he hides his private parts- "So, I hope you enjoyed today's show everyone… Due to our new manager's schedule and by Dr. Babcock's request I shall end today's episode…" –he runs out of the scene completely embarrassed as the others roll on the floor laughing-

**Happy: **"But what about the surprise…?" –Gloomily looks at the others-

**Tenebrae: ** "Do you really want more surprises than the ones we just experienced…?" –Points at the used caskets and the wholes on the walls-

**Andrew and Leslie: **"Point taken!" –The couple wave at the camera hiding their guns-

**Happy: **"So if you want to know what the surprise is…" –Starts making drum rolling sounds with his mouth-

**Andrew: "**Tune us up next time!" –Puts on his hat, leaving the stage with style-

**Leslie: **"Bye" –Blows kisses to everyone, leaving as well in her own grand flair-

**Genis:** "Have a blast!" –Comes running from behind the stage, carrying a new pair of pants for Gray-


End file.
